Welcome to the Big Easy
by cullencrazy326
Summary: Bella picks up her new life in Forks to travel to New Orleans for her senoir year. A very beautiful Edward befriends Bella immediately, but with one look into his deep shining emerald eyes, she realizes immediately that something is very wrong...
1. Jounral Entry Number One

Welcome to the Big Easy

Life in Forks that summer was so much fun with Jacob. She didn't want it to end, but the chance to travel to New Orleans for her senior year was just too good to pass up. So she left the comfort of her new found home, and set out scared and nervous about living an independent life. She finds that making friends is easier said than done, until she meets a mysterious and gorgeous new stranger…AH.

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Entry Number One**

**The Introduction**

Name: Isabella Swan (but I prefer Bella)

Age: 17

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: white…very white

Specialties: Basically, just being clumsy. And tripping…a lot.

Interests/Hobbies: Reading and writing

June 1, 2009

This is my first journal entry, and certainly not my last. I plan on filling these pages with my great adventure, one I will regrettably have to start in Forks. See, my life has been great up until this point. My mom, Renee, and I lived a perfectly happy and content life. She is passionate and eccentric woman, and is always ready for an adventure. I guess that is why she decided to follow Phil. Phil is a photographer for National Geographic. He travels the world, visits hundreds of countries and popular destinations searching for the ultimate picture opportunities. And before he left for his latest trip to Africa, he asked my mom to join him. I was getting ready to start my senior year of high school, and felt horrible telling her that there was no way I could join them. And because I could never stand to see my mom disappointed, I decided to let her go off with Phil, and explained to her I would move in with my dad Charlie in Forks, Washington. She could tell that I was upset about leaving my friends and familiar life for a new one in Forks, but I was able to reassure her that it was only for one year, then I would be heading off for college. She finally agreed after much arguing and debating, and I was on my way to Forks just two weeks later. After tearful goodbyes with my mom and friends, I set off to the airport, ready for a new (and probably dull) chapter in my life.

P.S. I am on the plane now, sitting next to a very large boy, but very handsome. He is tall and dark, Indian I would think. His name is Jacob Black. His eyes are big and dark, and well, sort of smoldering. He bumped arms with me a few times, and he seemed very warm, almost hot. His arms are very strong and the sculpted abs of his stomach can be seen through the tight material of his…shoot! He is leaning over to read what I am writing again. He is cute, but very annoying. He is so fun and playful, and the conversations we've been having are so easy and …

_Hey! This is Jacob speaking. Stupid Bella won't put down this book and talk to me, so I am writing in it now. I bet she is writing down all her deep dark secrets. That may be the reason she his hitting me violently…_ouch! I'll get you back for that Isabella Swan! _By the way, I think it is cute how you think I am tan and muscular. I am NOT annoying; you just won't put down your books. And thanks for noticing my, _OW, man that hurt, _abs. I work very hard for those. And once I give this back, _gosh, could you PLEASE stop pulling my hair! _I am going to want to know how you were going to end that last sentence…bye for now. -Jake_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella grabbed the book out of Jacob's extremely large hands and tucked it safely into her carry-on bag. He gave her a big, warm smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. She knew she was lucky he was traveling back to Forks as well. And even though he went to school on his reservation, it would be nice knowing she had at least one friend.


	2. Dr Cullen

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Two

Dr. Cullen

The plane landed just 30 minutes after the whole ordeal with Jake. The rest of the ride was comfortable, even though she was secretly embarrassed that Jacob had read what she thought about him. And when he asked her what the ending of the sentence was going to say, she only laughed it off, blushing wildly of course. He could tell how red her cheeks were getting, so he cupped his and around her cheek, trying to reassure her that he meant no harm. She moved her head down, trying to suppress a giggle, because the heat of his hand only made the blushing worse. He took it as a compliment that she laughed, and leaned down and kissed her cheek. That only made Bella blush more, and this time she turned her face all the way towards the window. She was glad when she looked out to see the ground growing closer. Seconds later she heard a sweet female voice come over the intercom and announce they would be landing shortly. Suddenly Bella felt her stomach tighten, remembering she would be meeting her dad at the airport. She hadn't seen him in at least two years. She usually only saw him at Christmas and Easter holidays, but the past few years Phil had taken her and her mom to various places for week long vacations. She enjoyed them very much, but always felt a little guilty leaving her dad at the only times of the year he really ever had company.

She made sure to keep her face concealed, because a single tear started to run down her face. She was happy for her mom, but leaving her life behind for one she knew would be quiet and lonely was a lot for her to handle. Her dad was great and loving, but he was just so used to living alone, that he just never seemed to have anything to report. He was the head of police at the local Forks police department, and enjoyed spending most of his time ther during his visits. She didn't mind the quiet sometimes, but having the silence all the time would take some time to get used too…

But Bella's thoughts were cut short when Jake nudged her and informed her that they had landed and the woman was waiting for them to leave. She stood up suddenly, shocked to see that everyone else was already gone. She blushed again, and Jake just laughed, pushing her to the exit. As she was stepping off, she felt herself loose her footing and toppled down on top of her bag. It thankfully saved her stomach from making contact, but not her hands are knees. Jacob and the flight attendant rushed down to help her, but Jacob brushed the lady away, assuring her that he had it under control. Bella kept brushing herself off, trying to stand up, but Jake wouldn't have any of that. He swooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried he easily through the doors of the airport. She tried to kick and push him so she could get down, but Jake just grinned and kept walking. He came up to a nearby service desk, and asked where the first aid kit might be. The lady pointed in the direction of the baggage claim, and he thanked her for the information.

As they were walking, he asked her if she felt any pain, thought she had any broken bones. Bella only pouted and informed him that she was perfectly capable of walking. He only laughed and said that this was much more convenient, she would probably trip on the way to the baggage claim anyway…

Once they reached the small little door with the words "First Aid", Jacob placed Bella down and knocked on the door. Bella leaned down and picked up her bag that Jake had dropped, and stood back up to the face of a movie star. His hair was soft and a light blonde color. His eyes were a piercing blue that stood out against his pale skin. His cheek bones stood out gracefully and his full pink lips only complimented his perfectly white teeth. He looked down at me after shaking hands with Jake, and gave a huge smile that spread all the way up to his eyes. "Oh hello Bella, I was wondering when I would see you."

Bella looked up at him with confused eyes. He stretched out his hand, and Bella took it willingly. He pulled her up and put his arm around her and pulled her quickly into the office. He looked out at Jacob, and said, "thanks for taking her this far, but I think I have this under control. You may leave now if you would like, I'm sure she only needs a few bandages."

Jake reluctantly smiled, but agreed to leave on the condition that Bella would call him when she arrived at home. Bella smiled at him and told him that she promised it would be the first thing she would do when she walked in. Jake turned, satisfied with her answer, and headed off towards baggage claim. The door swung shut behind him, and Bella turned to refocus her attention on the beautiful and mysterious man in front of her.

"How did you know my name? And why were you expecting me?"

Dr. Carlisle, the doctor tending to Bella, pushed a stray hair out of his face and turned around to the medicine cabinet behind him.

"Oh well, that's easy. I got a call only moments ago from a worried man informing that I might be expecting a girl name Bella Swan to come get cured from some accidental injury. I was concerned at first, but he explained that he was your father and was worried because you were late arriving from the plane. He said he could only assume that you had somehow managed to hurt yourself coming off the plane. He certainly appears to be right. You do this often?"

Bella looked at him with sharp eyes. She couldn't believe that her father expected her to hurt herself. But then again, he was right, and things like this did tend to happen a lot. Her eyes softened, and she stared at her hands and continued,

"Yes sir, I tend to fall a lot. I have broken at least seven bones, and have sprained and damaged many more."

Bella let out a small laugh, remembering her last trip to the emergency room. She had fallen down two flights of stairs and cut her arm on a glass window. She had been on a trip with Phil and Renee in Alaska for some event Phil was photographing. It hurt pretty badly, but Renee certainly had freaked out more than was necessary. She probably even called Charlie about it.

Carlisle smiled too, and began cleaning her legs with some burning alcohol. She winced in pain, but she guessed she shouldn't have. She had experienced this so many times that it sort of felt routine. After Carlisle had finished placing the last band-Aid on her knee, she sat up and thanked him for everything. He held out his hand, but Bella decided to pull him into a hug instead. He didn't seem to mind because he gave her a squeeze and released her, warning her that he never wanted to see her again. She let out a small laugh, and told him she didn't plan on it. She opened the door, and stepped out. Before she let it close, she turned around and cleared her throat to get Carlisle's attention. He looked at her and nodded his head, as if to let her know she was allowed to speak. His eyes lingered on hers and his face turned to a strong, serious expression. She expected he had gotten that from years of being in charge of is large family.

She changed her face to a small grin, and asked him hesitantly if he would mind giving her father a call, informing him that she would be on her way and that she was fine. Carlisle's face softened immediately and his beautiful smile showed again. He reassured her that he would call at once, and wished her a safe trip home. She sighed in relief. It worried her that Dr. Carlisle's face had hardened too quickly. Was there something she had said? Was it something she did? She didn't dwell on it long, and turned and let the door close behind her. She began walking towards baggage claim when she saw a tall, handsome man staring at the spot where she and Carlisle had just been standing. She looked at him curiously because his eyes didn't seem to be following her. They stayed glued on the spot where she had just been standing. She passes him cautiously, feeling an air of animosity around him. She thought it was quite strange that he would be staring there anyway, but he was also making small noises, that made her feel uncomfortable. It seemed as if he was growling internally.

Bella sped up and grabbed her two suitcases that held the few belongings she brought along. Renee had promised to send the rest in boxes when she wanted them. She turned around quickly to walk into the small waiting room where friends and family would pick up the passengers. She glanced back at the spot where the stranger had been, and he was nowhere to be seen.

Journal Entry Two

June 15, 2009

Second journal entry and I don't have much to report. I am currently in the car with Charlie, and as usual, he has very little to say. They car ride from the airport to Forks was a long one, and the usual school and day-to-day life talk did not fill up much time. He awkwardly asked if I had any boys in my life, and I gently explained to him that no boy had really ever caught my attention. He looked at me with serious eyes, and told me that I was to tell him immediately if any boy ever asked me out. I gave an internal smile at his gesture, and agreed that he would be the first to know. He gave a small huff and mumbled things about background checks and pepper spray, and I took that as my que to take out my journal. When he glanced over and asked me what I was writing in, I told him that Renee had given me a journal to write down everything that happened each day, so that when she had opportunities to call, I wouldn't leave anything out.

Oh, and I almost forgot to write about Dr. Carlisle Cullen, as I found out his name was. He lived right outside of Forks, on a huge piece of land with only his wife. He informed me (oddly enough) that his wife was never able to have children of her own, so they adopted three children. (which makes sense because Carlisle looked to be about 21 or 22). But, as I came to realize, these children he was talking about were not really children. Their oldest child, Emmett, had come to them at the age of 14. Their second child, Alice, was 12 when they adopted her. Their youngest child, Edward, was just 7 when they adopted him. He said they Emmett had grown up and married a beautiful woman named Rosalie Hale just six years later after he moved in. Her brother Jasper, who came into town for their wedding, met Alice and instantly fell in love with her and they were married 2 years later. Edward however was single, and had not dated anyone in years. Carlisle seemed to fidget a lot when he talked about Edward, but he never mentioned why. The only other thing I found out was that everyone lived in the area but Edward. He had moved off with his aunt and uncle after some incident here. He closed his mouth and his lips made a straight line after that. I didn't press the subject, but I knew it didn't matter. I knew I would never run into the Cullen's or even the Hales for that matter ever again.

Well, we are pulling into the driveway now. Write to you as soon as something interesting happens…that may be months from now…who knows.


	3. Cars and Calls

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Three

Cars and Calls

Bella stepped out the car and looked up at the front door of Charlie's house. It was the same small, white, two story house she had always known. There was nothing special or unique about it other than the red truck parked out front. Charlie had kept the truck for years, fixing it up until it was decent enough to drive. Even though he certainly had the money, he refused to spend a dime of it on a "engine that could not run better than the one in the car he already has." Charlie was always driving in his police cruiser, even though he had finished the truck's repairs a few weeks prior to Bella's arrival. He wanted to put on a fresh coat of paint before he took Bella out in it for its first official drive. He was excited about it, and couldn't wait to tell her about it.

Bella, however, had other ideas. She walked up the few stairs leading to the front door, and tried to open it with the key Charlie had given her. Bella stood in place, trying her hardest to get the key into the lock. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not get the key to go into the door. So she called out to Charlie,

"Hey dad, this key is totally wrong. It is too big to fit in the hole!"

Charlie snickered from the car's trunk and pulled out Bella's suit cases. He replied,

"Because honey, that key is not for the door. Why don't you go ahead and look in the garage."

Bella snatched the key and hopped down the steps, trying her hardest to avoid any contact with vines or small cracks in the cement. When she reach the garage, she pulled on the small silver handle and pulled it up. The hinges creaked and scratched from old age. But that didn't bother Bella, she was used to the small quirks of her father's home.

Once she had fully opened the door, she took a step to the right and flipped on the light. She suddenly dropped the key and bag to the ground and yelled in excitement. Sitting before her was a brand new silver CR-V. She had secretly been wanting one for as long as she could remember. She couldn't believe her dad had gotten the color and everything. She ran over to her father's smiling figure and gave him a huge bear hug. She actually felt her body shake in excitement. Charlie stretched out his arms and held her tight, giving her a real welcome. Bella felt a few tears gather in her eyes, and she looked up into her dad's face. She whispered,

"Dad, you shouldn't have spent so much money on me! But seriously, how did you guess the car and color and everything! This is incredible…"

Bella wiped a few traitor tears away and looked into her dad's eyes for an answer. He replied back quietly, "Well, I remember you mentioning one time that you loved the rental car Phil had gotten on a trip to Texas or something, and you mentioned the model and the color, and said you would love nothing more than to have it. I thought that since you were making such a huge 'sacrifice' moving here, the least I could do was make it a little bit more enjoyable."

"Dad, you really didn't have to do this," Bella explained, "But I really am happy that you did! And I don't want you thinking that moving here is not what I wanted. I have really missed you, and I think the time here will be good for both of us."

Then she walked back into the garage, and gathered the few items she had dropped on the floor. She was about to take a ride in her new car, when she realized she had to call Jake. He would probably be worried about the time. Who knows what he thought might have happened to her in the time he was gone…

"Hi, this is Bella Swan, I'm calling for Jacob." Bella said sweetly into the phone. She was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, waiting anxiously for her friend to answer. Instead what she got was his dad, Billy. She knew that it could only be him because Jacob had informed her that it was just he and his dad at home. Both of his older sisters had married and moved away, and his mom died when he was only an infant.

"Hey Bells!" Bella was suddenly knocked from her own thoughts when she heard the booming voice of Jacob sound from the line. "Hey Jake, I wanted to call and let you know I'm home."

"it's good to hear from you Bella, I was beginning to worry that you had gotten into some more trouble before you met up with Charlie. So how was the ride, you get everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything went smoothly. Picked up my bags and found Charlie almost immediately. There weren't many people there anyway. The ride home was fine, we didn't talk much. Basically we caught up on a few things, just about life and school. What about you? Your dad upset you kept him waiting?"

"Actually no, he wasn't upset at all. He actually ran into an old friend. Charlie."

"Wait, my dad Charlie, or someone else."

"No Bells, I am pretty sure it is your dad. He has the same brown eyes as you. My dad said that he and your dad used to be great fishing buddies, but after some time they just lost touch. They talked for quite some time and even made plans to go fishing this weekend."

Bella looked over at the calendar and saw that the weekend was actually tomorrow. She figured that it would probably be best if Charlie left for the weekend, so that she could work on buying things to decorate her room.

"Hey Jake, since they are leaving tomorrow for the weekend, I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to stay here with me. I mean, you could help me hang things up and pick out new furniture and stuff for my room. We can also make plans for the rest of the summer…I mean that is if you're not busy."

"Yes! I would love to come!" Jacob couldn't seem to get it out fast enough. Bella laughed at his enthusiasm, and said she would ask her dad if it would be okay for him to stay overnight.

They said their goodbyes, and Bella left with the promise of calling Jake back as soon as she talked to Charlie. So Bella hung up the phone and ran upstairs to take a nice long shower. She knew she would need the time to find a way to ask her dad about Jacob staying over…


	4. A Successful Invitation

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Four

Successful Invitation

Bella finished up in the shower, butterflies flying around in her stomach. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and tossed them in the hamper behind the door. Then she opened the door and let out a deep breath. It wasn't like she was inviting a boy over; this was _just_ Jacob we were talking about! So she jogged down the stairs and walked over to the oversized chair next to the sofa. Charlie was reading the paper, waiting for basketball game to start. Bella cleared her throat, and Charlie folded the paper on the table. Bella noticed he put on his 'I'm chief of police, respect me' face, and the butterflies came up all over again.

So she took another deep breath and just came right out with it,

"Hey dad, I met this boy named Jacob Black on the plane and we found we had a lot in common. He says that you met his dad in the airport, and planned on going fishing all weekend. So, I was hoping, that you would maybe allow Jacob to come over and stay here to keep me company while you and Billy are away."

"Bells, I don't know about th—"

"And, before you say no, he might be the only friend I make here all summer. Maybe even the rest of this year. You know I don't make friends too easily. Who knows, we may even become best friends. And don't worry, he is quite strong. He can keep me away from any danger."

Bella smiled widely, thinking of Jacob protecting her from some big criminal trying to break into her house. She thought that was funny because for one, there were no hardened criminals, and two, there was nothing worth stealing in the chief of police's home!

Charlie finally brought his eyes up from the coffee table and looked into Bella's pleading eyes. He saw that she was really hoping for a good answer, and he knew he couldn't make her upset already. Plus, he knew Jake growing up as a kid. And what he wouldn't tell Bella is that she and Jake used to play together, and Bella actually had a pretty big crush on him. Bella (and he hoped to God Jake) didn't remember that. He didn't think that he would be able to handle Bella and a boy just yet.

"Sure Bells, I think I would feel better with someone being here with you your first weekend back anyway. It would actually give me some peace of mind."

Bella jumped up excitedly and thanked her dad. Then she ran into the kitchen to grab the phone, and of course bumped into the counter. She yelled "ow" and her dad called out to see if she was okay. She gave a small "yeah" and walked weakly over to the phone on the wall. She surprisingly dialed Jake's number with ease. She couldn't believe she had memorized after just one call.

The phone rang twice, and Jakes deep voice said "hey". The pain from Bella's stomach went away almost immediately. She gave back a little too enthusiastic "hey Jacob" and the conversation started of easily from there.

"It's me, Bella. You know, from the plane."

"Yeah Bella, I know. We have caller i.d. And how could I forget you. You made quite and impression on me on the plane." Bella gave small laugh. She kept forgetting that both her parents were the only two people in the world that felt the need to stand a step behind technology. Renee even refused to get a GPS when Bella and Phil offered to buy her one for Christmas one year. She informed them that she could get around perfectly with old maps she had. They both knew perfectly well that it was a complete lie. They doubted she even had any idea how to even use a map!

But what made her giggle was the fact that she had actually made an impression on Jacob! She felt like a school again, and thought about how she actually kind of liked it. Not that she had much experience liking guys, or guys liking her back for that matter…But she never really minded.

So she and Jake talked for a little while longer, discussing what they would need for the weekend and what stores they would have to check out first. They finally decided that the stores in Forks were very limiting, and that their best bet would be to head up to Seattle and shop there instead. Bella happily agreed, and said they should even make a whole day out of it.

Jake seemed just as eager to go as she was, and said he would even treat her to a nice lunch and dinner. Bella felt herself blush again, and thought how no boy had ever made her do that…and certainly not twice in one day!

So after a few more jokes (at Bella's expense) and a couple of almost "goodbye's" Bella finally ended the conversation. Jacob reluctantly said a final 'goodbye' and hung up the phone first. Bella let the dial tone come on before she hung up. She wanted to make sure that Jake had really hung up. She put the phone back on the wall and headed back up the stairs to go to her bed. Charlie called out "I love you" from the couch and Bella replied "you too dad".

"See you Monday honey. I'm sorry, but I don't think that there is any food in the house. I'll leave money on the counter for you to go to the grocery. Pick out whatever you want. You know me, I'll eat anything."

"Okay dad, I'll be sure to do that. Don't worry; I'm a big girl now."

Charlie gave a small nod and refocused his attention back to the game on the screen. Bella then closed the door to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. She remembered it well, and felt very comfortable. She looked around her barely lit room and noticed that she have very few things covering the walls. She had a few shelves or framed pictures of her and her dad, and another one of her and childhood friends. She saw one that wasn't too familiar to her, and took it off the shelf closest to her bed. It was a regular sized picture in a plain silver frame. Inside were two very happy faces smiling back at her. One was of her as a small child, and the other person she didn't recognize. It was a tall boy that looked to be a little bit younger than she was. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't recall who. She decided she would leave it alone for now, but would ask her dad when he came back from fishing.

She considered it to be a little surprise she could look forward to. Not that she would probably even remember this mystery person, but it would be nice to know she had another potential friend here other than Jacob.

So after putting the picture back on the shelf, and placing her journal on her night side table, she pulled the covers over her and laid down. She decided it would be best for her to get to sleep early. She had a couple of interesting days planned out ahead of her…


	5. Use Somebody

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Five

Use Somebody

June 16, 2009

Good afternoon! It's currently 1:30 and I am getting my rain gear before we (Jake and I) head out. He came over about 9. He woke me up actually. Wasn't real nice about it either. I had told him that Charlie was leaving a key outside for him, and if I was still asleep he could just let himself in. But what he must not have realized was that the whole point of the key was so that I wouldn't have to get up. The loser crept into my room and slid into the bed next to me. Under the covers and everything. He leaned into my ear and whispered "good morning love" and I turned over, obviously imagining that it was just a good dream. So I leaned in for a kiss, thinking I was kissing Chris Pine from Star Trek. Instead, my kiss with Chris (really Jake of course) was rudely interrupted by loud, hysterical laughing. Jake had rolled over onto the floor and was beginning to cry he was laughing so hard. I sat up quickly, surprised and unaware of what was going on. I hesitantly leaned over the bed to a laughing Jacob. I however, wasn't in the mood for laughing. I pulled the covers over my head, beat red and utterly embarrassed.

All I heard from Jake was the occasional "wow, Bella, that was some kiss!", and "Can't wait to do THAT again…" I felt the need to punch him, but rethought it quickly when I realized I would just end up breaking a bone. So after a few more "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, but you should have seen your face!"'s, I decided to order Jake out and get dressed. I decided on a plain black long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Nothing to special, because I knew we would just be shopping anyway. So I got dressed then went downstairs to eat breakfast. I was surprised to see that some eggs and pancakes were waiting on the table for me.

I crept quietly through the room and sat down, interested in watching Jacob cook. He was leaning into the fridge, trying to find some butter and jelly for the toast. He had on a tight fitting navy blue shirt with faded blue jeans and sneakers. He leaned his head over his shoulder and said "You thought you were being sneaky creeping in here like that didn't you? But I saw you. Don't think you can avoid me by just being quiet and shy. Your little display of affection up there will not be forgotten. Trust me…" Then he smiled and gave me a small wink, like the one he had given me on the plane. It made my heart jump, but I mentally told it to stop. But my heart rate only seemed to quicken when Jake turned around again and put some more pancakes in the pan for himself. His muscles beautifully, and when he turned to reach from something, the shirt tugged at his sculpted back. Then he turned around completely and started laughing (more quietly than he had that morning).

"You know Bells, it is okay to stare." I could feel my cheeks begin to redden… "It isn't a crime to think I'm beautiful. It makes me feel really good actually. No girl has ever taken an interest in me like you have actually."

"Stop Jake, don't give yourself too much credit. You're toned, yes, but you don't want a big ego to cover that up!"

Jake just grinned, and started stuffing his mouth with the delicious breakfast he prepared.

I kept having recurring thoughts in the back of my head throughout the morning, telling me that I probably shouldn't start liking my one and only friend, but I soon feared that the resisting part was too late…

But other than the small show Jake gave me from cooking, the morning went quite smoothly. He brought the rest of breakfast to the table, and ended up eating double what I had (typical boy behavior I guess). He thankfully kept the conversations light and refrained from talking about the kissing incident from the morning. I hoped it wouldn't ever come up again, but I knew he was probably waiting until lunch, when we were out in public. It would be more embarrassing for me that way.

Two coffee breaks and countless shops later, Bella and Jacob finally sat down for a late lunch/early dinner at a local pizza shop.

"Okay, we have gotten a new desk, lamp, curtains, comforter, sheets, and even a new vacuum. Don't you think we have gotten enough? We still have two full more days of shopping Bella, and it is already 5:30."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was thinking, there is this new Zombie movie I was interested in seeing and none of my girl friends were even the least bit interested in it. Would you wanna go?"

"Are you kidding me? That would be great! I was planning on going with some friends later this week, but now would be just as great."

"Thanks Jake, that means a lot. Why don't we go bring this stuff home and then we can head out for a 9 o'clock show?

"Sounds perfect. But for now, I'm starving. How does a medium pizza sound?"

Bella smiled, still excited about Jake agreeing to go see the movie with her. "Yeah, with everything on it."

"Man Bella, I have to say, you have to be the coolest girl I have ever met!" Then Jake gave her another one of his teethy smiles.

Bella's stomach flooded with butterflies, and flattered by Jake's sweet remark.

"So you think I'm cool, but what else do you think of me?" Bella was trying to keep the conversation they had playful, but she was actually very curious to know what else he thought of her.

"Well," Jake looked kind of nervous. "I think you are actually a pretty strange girl, with big brown curious eyes, and a big tendency to get hurt."

Bella could tell he was being honest, and felt a small pang of disappointment. She was secretly hoping for "you're very pretty, or charming, or wonderful" but she knew he would never think of her that way.

Jacob must have seen the hurt on her face, because he leaned in closer, so that no one else could hear, and said "And, well, you're a pretty dang good kisser."

Then he sat back and signaled for the waitress to come over for a refill. Bella sat back, astonished at his comment, and the sincerity in which he said it. But Jacob wasn't going to let her sit quiet for long. "So, what do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

"Oh, um, well I was hoping would could set up my desk and put the things we got on my walls and bed and stuff. Then we could head out to the grocery and grab some food. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm up to anything you need. Do you know what time our dads will be coming home Monday?"

"I think pretty early. Charlie said that he doesn't want to miss work, and will be home in time for lunch. Billy says anything?"

"Nope. But I was hoping that I could spend Sunday night at your house as well. I have some place I want to show you."

"Yeah Jake, that's fine with me. Whatever you want, I'm up for it. After all you've done for me, since I've met you, it's the least I can do."

Then the pizza came, and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch/dinner in peace. After they had finished, they hurried home and unloaded their purchases before heading out to the movie. Bella tried to grab some money out of the jar on the counter, but Jake stopped her and told her it was his treat. Bella, could only smile, and agreed to let Jake pay.

She, however, wasn't going to go along with Jacob when he suggested they ride in his car again. She refused, and said she wanted to drive her car at least one time before her dad came home. Jake agreed reluctantly, and hopped in the passenger seat of the car. Bella put the key in the ignition and Jake turned on the radio. A song came on and Bella immediately started singing along.

I've been roaming around always lookin down at all I see.  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
And all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

"Hey, how do you know this song?" Jake asked confused.

"I may be from Texas, but I definitely have heard of music before. You know, we have radios there too…"

"Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat"

"Yeah, but this is like my favorite song, I was just surprised you like it too. No one I know likes this song, like at all!"

I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Somebody  
(Go and let it out)

"Well, now someone you know does."

Someone like you  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody

*Use Somebody- Kings of Leon*

**Anyone love the song "Use Somebody" as much as me?? I absolutely loved it when they performed it at the MTV movie awards! **

**(anyone else watch that show just to see the New Moon clip? Haha, yeah. Me too!)**

**Well, I started singing along with the song during the show, and my friend was like "You can't be singing this song! It is new! They wrote it for New Moon!"**

**I just smiled and told her she was crazy, and kept singing along. And now, she loves this song too!**

**Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I want to know what you think of the story so far, and what you think is going to happen at the movies… ;]**

**I hope you liked their first little kiss! But don't worry; this isn't a Bella/Jacob story. But for right now, you may have to deal with the Team Jacob side of me….**


	6. Date Night?

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Six

Date Night?

When they arrived at the theatre, they were surprised to see a lot of cars. It took Bella a few minutes for Bella to find a parking spot away from other cars or potential objects that could scratch her brand new (beautiful) car. After a few minutes of Jake giving Bella a hard time about where she chose to park, she finally decided on a place next to a nearby restaurant. Bella stepped out of the car, weary that she might fall again. It had begun raining, and the ground was already slick with water.

She guessed that her expression must have been pretty bad, because Jacob was quickly by her side, holding her arm and giving her some support. She smiled widely, but was careful not let it show.

"You know Bella, it probably wasn't the best idea, you moving here."

"And why is that, Jake,"

"Because now I feel like I am always gonna have to be here to protect you. You're too clumsy for your own good!"

"Well Jake, you may not have to take of me for too much longer."

"And why is _that_?"

"I don't know, you're just going to have to wait and see.." and Bella's voice trailed off as the lady at the ticket counter began to speak.

"Good evening Jake, what movie will you be seeing tonight?"

"Um, two for Zombie's at Midnight."

Bella looked at the woman behind the counter, and thought that she probably assumed Jake was on a date with her. It even seemed like that to her. He now had his hand around her waist, he was buying their tickets, and it was like on a Saturday night. But she knew she had to clear those thoughts from her head. Jake expected that the two of them were just friends, and that is what she would be, just friends…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What now Jake? Stop pulling my head, I DON'T WANT TO SEE! Ahh, stop that! No amount of tickling is going to make this better! This was a stupid idea, stupid. stupid. stupid!"

"No Bella, you're just a big baby. This movie really isn't that bad. Just can't handle the sight of blood is all! Look, seriously, the zombies left that home and now they are going back to their graves. Nothing gory happening here."

"Fine, but you promise they are leaving?"

"Yeah, of course."

Bella hesitantly picked up her head and looked up at the large movie screen. She was relieved to see that the zombies were actually leaving the poor family alone (What was left of the family anyway).

"Do you go to movies like this often Bella? You made it seem like this was your usual kind of movie."

"Well, I have to been all the pg-13 stuff, but I think this is my first R film."

"Seriously?! This has to be my 1000th! Do you mean R rated films in general, or just the scary ones?"

"Um, in general actually." Bella hated admitting that she had never seen an R rated film before. It just never appealed to her, even when her friends went. She enjoyed scary movies and chick flicks just as much as the next person, but pg-13 had always been fine with her.

"Wow, have you been deprived. You are coming over one day and we are definitely having a movie day. No pg-13 junk, just the real stuff!"

"That sounds fine with me. But no scary movies, okay?"

"That's fine. We'll save those for another day," and Jacob gave Bella a tight squeeze.

That's when she realized the position they were actually sitting in. They were sitting in the dead center (haha) of the theatre with the armrest up. Jake's right arm was around her back, and the other one had been rubbing his hands through her hair, trying to ease her nerves. Bella had been hiding her head in Jake's stomach, afraid to even look at the screen. But Jacob certainly did not mind. Now her head was just resting there, because honestly, she was loving the warmth. Jake was still holding one arm securely around her waist, the other rubbing small circles on the hand he was holding.

Bella felt a rush of contentment and held Jake's hand even tighter. He may have thought it was because the zombie's returned, but that didn't even matter to her now. All she cared about was how close she was to Jake, and how she never wanted the night to end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

June 16, 2009

Hey journal, I know I wrote earlier today, but tonight was just too good not to document. I know Renee will want to hear all about this, and I am thinking I need her advice pretty bad right about now! Jake and I spent the day shopping for things for my room. It took us a while, but I was finally able to find everything I wanted. I chose a purple bed spread with large black and white flowers. I got plain purple curtains to match the bed, a black desk, and a few other things (not important now). So after we finished shopping, we went out to a late lunch, and we talked effortlessly for two hours. Some of the conversations were awkward and silly, and one even a little confusing. Jake mentioned that one of the things he liked about me was the kiss we shared. Did that mean he really enjoyed it as much as I did? And although I was picturing Chris Pine instead of Jacob, the lips and the kiss were all Jake…Then later on at the movies, we were practically clinging onto each other. It was mostly on my part because I was scared silly by the killing zombies, but Jake held me back. And then when he started rubbing circles on the top of my hand, I thought I was going to burst with happiness. I actually didn't feel any butterflies, but I was feeling a lot of other things. Like how I wished he would lean down and kiss me right then and there. Trying to comfort me, and distract me from the movie. I wouldn't have minded. There was actually only two other people together. An elderly couple sitting about 5 rows ahead of us. We could talk at a normal volume, and they still wouldn't be able to hear us. And the movie was actually really dark the whole time, so it seemed like we could have been in my room, just enjoying a night together in each other's arms.

But unfortunately, there was no kiss, and the movie ended right after a short conversation about my lack of R rated movie experience. I didn't see the ending thankfully. I was too distracted by the warmth and comfort I felt being held in Jake's arms. And even though I couldn't hear any more killing and shouting coming from the movie, and still rested my head on Jake's shoulder, and he continued to hold my hand. I was very disappointed when I heard the music for the credits come on. Jake sat up first, and stretched out his arms. I was only teased by a little bit of skin on his stomach when his shirt raised. I wanted to see his whole chest, but I knew a theatre was not the time to do that. So I stood up too a stretched, surprised about how weak and tires I felt. It was already 11:30, and I was ready to just crash. Jake took my hand again and lead me out of the theatre and to my car. He brought me to the passenger seat, and told me I looked to tired to drive. I didn't resist, because Jake was a fairly slow, smooth driver who never made quick stops or sharp turns. I trusted him with me and my car completely.

When we finally arrived at home, he actually carried me upstairs, and laid me in my bed. I couldn't help but giggle a few times along the way, and tell him that carrying me was not necessary.

He only replied, "Bella, you aren't capable of walking correctly when you are fully awake. I think it may be too much for you to walk up stairs in the dark, while your sleepy. I would rather not explain to Charlie how I allowed you to brake a few bones by falling down (or up) stairs late one night. I am just hear to watch out for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks I guess."

When I was finally in bed with the covers pulled over I said, "I may not die from falling down stairs, but I may catch a pretty bad cold from sleeping with wet clothes…"

"Oh yeah!" and Jake went over to my night side table and took out a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants.

He tossed them on the bed for me, and turned to leave. I jumped out of the bed (not realizing what I was planning on doing) and ran to (well, into) Jake. He started laughing, and picked me up before I slid to the floor. Running into Jake was like running into a brick wall.

"Um, sorry Jake, but I wanted to ask you something before you go."

"Yeah, Bells, anything."

"Well, I was wondering, how old are you?"

"Well, that might be something you're just going to have to figure out for yourself."

And Jake left, laughing to himself. I closed the door (pretty hard to let him know how annoyed I was) and changed quickly. I went back to bed, and got under the covers. And now I am writing in you…crazy night wasn't it? Well, I am still pretty tired and I'll try to write more tomorrow. I have been only two days, and found I am having a better time than I ever could have imagined!


	7. Yellow Porsche

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Seven

Yellow Porsche

"Wake up sleepy head, it's already about lunchtime! If you keep this up, breakfast will be entirely erased from your life!"

Jake laughed as Bella stirred, annoyed by his presence so "early" in the morning.

'Shut it Jake!" she mumbled, surprised she was able to get that much out. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's is 11:30, and almost afternoon! Get your lazy butt out of bed. You still have a big day ahead of you!"

"Ughh Jake, I think I like yesterday's greeting better." Then Bella sat up quickly and straightened up. She wanted to take the words back just as quickly as she had said them. Jake saw her immediate discomfort, and came to her rescue yet again.

"You know Bella, you need to stop bringing that up. Like seriously, you're making it seem like you actually want to kiss me again…" Then Jake puckered up his lips and gave her a teasing shove.

Bella realized she was sadly wrong about the whole "rescue" thing. Jake just enjoyed teasing her way to much now. Making her feel better sometimes was just a small bonus.

"So Jacob, you have me awake. What do you have planned for me to do next?"

"Well, since your hair is a rat's nest and you have sleep in your eyes, I'm thinking it would be a good idea for you to change clothes and take a shower."

Bella reached over and gave Jake, what she thought, was a pretty hard punch on the shoulder.

"Ow, Bella, that _really_ hurt…I didn't mean to _offend_ you or anything. Some people just can't take a joke."

Bella couldn't help laugh at his response. She wasn't used to people being sarcastic, and everything Jacob seemed to say was dripping with sarcasm. So she forced Jake out of her room and continued her ritual or shower-teeth-dressing and cleaning. After she, and her room, were all clean and orderly, she jogged down the steps (carefully of course) and met up with Jake in the kitchen.

Instead of having eggs, toast, and pancakes on the table like the morning before, there was a small tray with a few sandwiches. One had turkey, one had peanut butter and jelly, and the other one was ham and cheese. She grabbed the one with pb&j, and began eating silently. She looked to the counter, waiting for Jacob to appear from another room, and only saw that a can of coke zero and a can of sprite were sitting together with a note. She went over to it, and picked it up along with the coke zero. Then she went back to her seat and began reading.

_Hey Bells,_

_I ran out to go check on things at home. I couldn't get in touch with any of the guys this morning, and I just wanted to make sure things were running smoothly. It may take me a little while, so don't wait up. Go ahead and go to the grocery without me. It's not like you're going to be cooking for me anyway. Oh and by the way, I made you three different sandwiches. Didn't know what you liked, so which ever ones you decide not to eat, put back in the fridge for later (if you don't want them, I'll eat them…no worries). I should be back in time for dinner. _

_P.S. I am sorry I woke you up this morning before I left. I didn't want you to worry about me leaving. It is easier for you to get your anger out while I'm gone, rather than you tell me to my face…hehe. Well, see you later._

_Love Ya, _

_ Jacob_

Bella, disappointed by the letter, but excited to know Jake cared enough to write out what he would be doing, ran upstairs and placed the letter in the journal. She placed it in between two clean pages, so she could write about the letter and the rest of her day later on that night.

She placed the journal back on her night side table, and hurried back downstairs to get her things. She had made a quick list of some things she knew she would need for the following weeks. So she grabbed the list off the counter and headed out to her car.

When she got in, she smelled a mixture of new car smell and Jacob. She agreed happily it had become her new favorite scent (Jake, no the new car smell). She took one last breath before she turned on the car and put it in reverse. As she was backing out of the driveway, she heard the roar of an engine tearing down the street. She turned her head just in time to see a small yellow Porsche fly by her house. She knew that the people in Forks did not own cars like that, and wondered who in the world was driving a car that fast down a neighborhood street! But she brushed it off, hoping she would never see the car again.

As she was on her way to the supermarket, she thought about what plans she and Jake should make for tonight. She hoped he would be home in time for dinner; she wanted a nice home cooked meal. But she wondered if Jake would approve.

Should she surprise him and stop by the movie store and rent some R rated movies? Nah, she knew Jake probably had a list mentally prepared for that. What about the home cooked meal and late night walk in the park or something quiet and relaxing? Yeah, that sounded more their speed. She thought it would be simple enough, and the forecast predicted clearer skies the next couple of nights. She knew it was rare in Forks, and wanted to make the most of it. Jake certainly would want to too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Bella finally arrived in the supermarket's parking lot, she was surprised to see the yellow Porsche, standing out vibrantly from the rest of Fork's dull old cars. She decided to park only a few spots away, in case she happened to see the man or woman come out while she was by her car. She however, found she had no such luck, and headed inside the store instead.

When she entered, she was greeted by bright hanging lights and multicolored signs with the names of the products the isle below them contained. She decided to start with the household products and work her way to the food. She would need time to think of a good dinner to cook for her and Jacob (even though she knew Jake would eat practically anything) she still wanted to show off a little bit for him. So she started on the shampoo isle, and continued to shop quickly, following the list of items on her list, until she came to the first isle of food. Then she knew she was on her own. She took the list and stuffed into her pocket. Her mind seemed to work better when it started from scratch. She decided that since she couldn't decide on something, she would just roam the isles of food and just grab whatever looked good to her.

And her system, as it turned out, seemed to work pretty great. She got the regular foods she remembered Charlie would enjoy, as well as a few new ones she liked herself. Then she picked out some frozen dinners for nights she wouldn't want to cook, and basic ingredients for other simple recipes like pasta and lettuce. Finally, after searching for the perfect recipe, she came across something that gave her a great idea. So she grabbed the basket off the shelf along with some paper plates and utensils, and headed off to the chip and bread isles.

Just as she thought she was finished shopping, and reviewing her soon-to-be purchases one last time before she checked out, she remembered she didn't get any drinks. So she hurried quickly back to the drinks area, worried that she wouldn't be home in enough time to prepare everything. She finally reached the drinks, and searched for something a little bit nicer than Pepsi or Coke. As she was searching for some type of sparkling cider (she was of course too young to purchase alcohol, and assumed that if Jake was in high school, he wasn't allowed to drink either) she came across a small woman searching through some of the water brands, cursing under her breath. It looked like she was actually getting pretty angry, pulling at her already short, spiked hair. So Bella decided to ask her if she needed any help. She politely looked up, and gave a smile apologetic nod.

"Yes, I would love some help. See, my husband is looking for this thing called beer and I can't seem to find it anywhere. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

Bella gave a small laugh, wondering how someone obviously older than she was, did not know what beer was.

"Yes mam, the beer is right in that direction, at the end of that row. I can show it to you if you would like?"

"No, that won't be necessary; I think I have it from here. Thanks a million though, I don't know how long this would have taken me if I didn't have you here to help. And for further reference, (Bella thought it was odd that she was speaking as if they would see each other again) you don't need to call me mam. I'm not that much older than you!"

"No need to thank me," Bella replied, surprised with her lack of knowledge about the alcohol and her reaction to calling her 'mam'. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I'm good now, thanks."

And the little pixie-like woman left without another word. Her basket was filled with plastic cups, balloons, and tons of junk food. It looked as if she was buying for a large party. Bella was confused by the woman, but intrigued by her confusion with the drinks.

But after she saw the woman had left the beer, she brought herself back to reality and made her way back to the checkout counters. She piled her things into her car, and started to drive off back to her house. But as she was getting ready to pull out of the lot, she saw the pixie woman loading a car, and it just happened to be the bright yellow Porsche…


	8. Let the Rain Pour Down!

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Eight

Let the Rain Pour Down!

**I bet ya'll figured out who that person was in the yellow Porsche ;) …but can you guess why she was buying things for a party? Is a certain boy coming into town? I would love to hear what you think is going to happen next! **

**And**** please**** review, praise/criticism I would appreciate it all!**

**(Shorter chapter than the future ones will be. It is a single journal entry about the previous night/morning…wonder what happened ;])**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

June 18, 2009

Hey Journal, it's about 3 am on Monday morning, and let's just say I had a pretty amazing night! Jacob came home around 6:30, earlier than he and I both expected. I had just finished putting away the groceries and filling the basket when he knocked on the door. I ran over, more excited than I thought I would be to see him…Anyway, he greeted me with a big hug and apologized for leaving like that. He was happy to hear though that I liked the letter and had prepared for a dinner. He asked me,

"Hey Bells, not to be rude or anything, but where is our dinner?"

I gave out a small laugh because he was looking around the kitchen, confused that there was nothing on the counters or on the stove.

"Well, I made a picnic for us. I was hoping you might want to go to the park tonight and enjoy a night in the open. Since it won't be raining, I thought it might be a nice change…"

Jake couldn't have been happier with the idea. He found the basket on the counter, and picked it up along with the blanket. He turned and walked to the door quickly, only glancing back for a moment to make sure I was following him. I smiled back, and jogged out the door behind him, trying hard to keep up with his long strides. He put the basket and blanket in the back of his car. He acted like a gentleman and opened the passenger door for me, and held out his head to help me in. I only blushed, nodding my head in thanks. Jake gave me one of his signature grins, and hopped into the driver's seat and turned the radio on. My heart skipped when I heard the song playing. So far, we had the same taste in movies, shows, food, and now music. Could this boy get any better?

So while Jake and listened to the music and talked about my day, he held my hand, and drove cautiously with the other. (let's just say, Charlie would definitely approve of this boy!).

When we finally arrived at the park, we thankfully saw there wasn't anyone else there. We walked out and found a nice spot out in the middle of a grassy field. We unpacked the basket and sat in perfect silence for what seemed like hours. Finally Jake broke the silence when he asked,

"So, did you guess how old I am yet?"

"Um, yeah. I actually I did," and I smiled wickedly, making it appear like I really knew.

"Oh really, and how did you do that?" Jake asked, raising and eyebrow suspiciously.

'Oh, well, I figured you were younger than my father, older than junior high, but still young enough for high school. So I have concluded that you have to be 17. Same age as me." Bella was satisfied with her answer, and pretty positive she was right.

"So you think I'm the same age on you? Well, sorry Bells, you're wrong. But not by much…"

"Wait, I'm a senior, so you can't be older…so you're YOUNGER than me?! Jake, that's crazy! How much younger?"

"Well, believe it or not, I'm only 15…but I'll be 16 in less than a month! My birthday is July 5, in case you wanted to throw me some amazing party. So yeah, anyway, I'll be a junior next year. Just a young one."

I didn't really respond at first, I was still shocked he was so much younger. At least he wasn't going to be a sophomore. I would definitely feel weird liking a boy that young…but it's okay, since the boyfriend thing was not an option, or so I thought.

After a few more moments, my thoughts of the age difference were suddenly erased. Any thought from my head actually, was suddenly erased. Jake had leaned over the blanket and kissed me softly on the cheek. It wasn't on the lips, but the warmth and passion from the gesture made my whole body tingle.

"Bella, you think too much. The age difference doesn't bother me, so you shouldn't worry about it either."

Then he laid back on his back, and put his hands behind his head. I still sat up, in the same position I had been the whole night. Only two kisses from Jacob (not even on the lips) and I already knew I had fallen head over heels (haha, I laughed out loud at that too!) for this amazing guy.

So I decided to be bold, and laid down too. I scooted over towards Jacob and rested my head on his (very hard) stomach. He obviously didn't seem to mind because he took one arm from behind his head and rested it on my back. It was like the position we had at the movies, except this time it was slightly more romantic. There were no screaming people and moaning zombies in the background. It was just Jake and I, laying under the stars enjoying the silence and each other's company. I didn't even realize that I had drifted off to sleep. That is, until the rain came down.

Yes, I said it, rain. Jacob and I had both fallen asleep when we felt water pelting down on our bodies. I sat up quickly, yelling and laughing between the bolts of lightning and thunder. Jacob was up too, picking up the already closed basket and soaking wet blanket. I turned quickly and ran to the car. Jake followed close behind, and I helped him put the things in the back of the truck. And as I was turning around to get into the truck, Jake held onto my hand and spun me around. I held my breath and waited for what Jacob was planning to do. He pulled me in close, flush with his body, and leaned his head down to meet my own.

He picked up his hands and brushed the wet strands of hair away from my face and kissed my forehead, and just rested his head against mine for a minute. We were both panting wildly from the run to the car and the heat of the moment. Then, I moved my hands up from their resting place around his waist, and brought them slowly up to his face. I cupped his face with both hands and whispered

"Kiss me already."

And that was all Jake needed. He pushed his lips to mine faster than I could blink. His mouth worked expertly on mine, while his hands wound themselves around my back and pulled me closer. Since this was actually my first kiss (other than the somewhat real kiss I had shared with Jake/Chris the other morning) I wasn't sure if I was doing it correctly. It seemed like Jake however, knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't to rough, or hard, or even impatient. He was simply sweet and passionate, and I expected nothing less.

I wasn't sure what I should be doing with my hands, so left them somewhat limp at my sides. Jacob felt my uncertainty, and brought my hands up to his neck, never one breaking our kiss.

The power and intensity of the rain and kiss never seemed to stop. My legs were starting to numb and my body felt cold and soaked through. Jake started to place small kisses around my mouth and down my neck. I never expected to be kissed in Forks, much less by Jacob! It was amazing and perfect and mind blowing in every way.

And after a few more kisses around my face and neck, Jake finally moved his body apart for mine and headed to the driver's seat. After getting the door opened and sitting in the car, I felt a sudden relief wash over me, thankful that we hadn't driven there in my new car.

When Jake turned the car on, I was finally able to see the time, and was shocked to know it was past 2:30 in the morning. I knew we had fallen asleep around 11, but I didn't know it had been for so long! But thanks to the rain, we were able to get up and make it home before morning. It Charlie had arrived Monday morning, and both of us gone, he probably would have killed me and Jake. But we got home, after a long ride in complete silence. Once we got home, I got of the car alone and walked up to the front door and walked in. Everything was the same as we had left it. There were grocery bags on the counter along with un opened sprite from earlier. Jake's bed of a few covers and sheets were set up on the couch and there was a beeping sound on the answering machine signaling we had a new message. I was just standing in the doorway, when Jacob said

"Go in Bella,"

And woke me from my thoughtful daze. I walked up the stairs and into my room, ready to get the wet clothes off. I took them off quickly, and put on an oversized sweatshirt and pair of sweat pants and socks. Then I towel dried my hair, and put it up in a loose ponytail. After examining myself in the mirror and found myself somewhat presentable, I walked out of the room and down the stairs to meet Jacob. I wasn't sure what to say to him after what just happened, but I knew that something had to be said before we both went to bed. I didn't see him in the living room, but I heard some noises in the kitchen so I tiptoed slowly in there. I was greeted by the shirtless back of Jake. It was even more beautiful than I had imagined. It looked as if he had spent every day in the gym. His dark Indian tan only complimented the strong, defined contours of his back and spine. I felt myself growing nervous and short of breath. But the back was nothing compared to what I saw when he turned around…

His face was slightly glowing in the light from the fridge. I could see his long neck extend down and meet the top of a very chiseled chest. As my eyes went further down, the more amazed I was. He had a strong six (or was it eight?) pack and his torso gracefully dipped down into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. But I was distracted by my tour of his body when I heard a deep voice say

"Hey Bells" and the body moving closer to me.

Then I felt warm, bare arms and a very bare chest rub against my fully clothed one and he whispered into my hair,

"Thank you for an amazing night. I could never imagine any other person I would have wanted to spend it with. And by the way, I was wondering, do you think I am a good kisser too?"

I was completely surprised by his last question, but I knew exactly how to answer it. It stood up on my tippy toes (Jake was just so tall!) and gave him a soft, long kiss on the lips. Jake tried to deepen it, but I backed away before he had the chance.

"Now Jake, we don't want to spoil things by doing too much too soon."

I turned around, hoping I was leaving him as breathless as he was leaving me. And when I reached the top of the stairs before enetering my room, I looked back down and Jake (still standing in the same spot I left him in the kitchen) and said,

"Oh and Jake, to answer your question, I think you are na absolutely magnificent kisser…" and I closed the door behind me, not allowing any time for him to respond.

And now here we are…told you the night was amazing! I could not imagine it going any more perfect than it just had! But I am going to bed now, making out in the rain takes a lot of a person ;]. Hope to write sometime tomorrow. Charlie comes home and Jake has plans to take me somewhere, but he is still being all mysterious about where exactly.

I know I am ready for his surprise, but I hope he is ready for mine…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So, what did you think of the chapter?! **

**I personally loved writing it! I think Jacob is the kind of person to do things freely and sweetly on the spot. I tried to make Bella's first kiss fun **_**and **_**romantic. The continuous rain we have been having here actually inspired it!**

**Review and tell you what you thought! **

**Until chapter nine…**


	9. How to Save a Life

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Nine

How to Save a Life

**No Jacob this chapter. Thought all you Edward lovers might want a break. This is just Bella and Charlie, although you might find out something about Bella and Jake you didn't know before. Bella actually learns about it for the first time herself…read to find out, and review when you're done ******

**Thanks you guys so much for reading!**

**(How to Save a Life- The Fray)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Morning Bells, or should I say good evening. From what Jake told me earlier, you are quite the sleeper."

Bella sat up, trying to blink her eyes. She opened them up enough to see the blurry image of her dad in his police uniform. She just laid her head back down and closed her eyes again.

"I picked up some pizzas on the way home. I hope you don't mind, but I was hoping you could just stay home with me tonight. Jake said he had something planned with you, and asked that you call him when you wake up. And as you can see, it's pretty late already, and I would rather just spend a night in with you…I mean if that's okay with you…"

"Yeah dad, that sounds great. I actually don't know what Jake had planned for us. He said it was some surprise, but I bet it can wait another night," Bella said sleepily, stretching out her arms. "I've had enough of Jacob to last me through tonight. So what time is it anyway?"

"Um, it's half past six. Have you really been asleep all day? Are you sick?"

"Wow, is it really? And no, I woke up around 10 this morning. It took me a while to fall asleep last night. I must have fallen asleep sometime past four. Anyway, I ate some breakfast and cleaned up downstairs and did a few loads of laundry. Then I came back upstairs and worked on my room for a little while, and fell back asleep around 3."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you finally got some rest. So how was everything else around here? House looks great, and so does your room. And I noticed you stocked the refrigerator and pantry."

"Yeah dad. Any free time I could find, I tried dusting and cleaning downstairs. Seems like you've been keeping things pretty neat."

Then Charlie's face got a little flushed, and he hesitantly asked, "Um Bells, did um, Jake act like a gentleman around here? And foolishness or anything happen?"

Bella's cheeks reddened immediately, realizing what her dad was talking about. No dad, Jacob and I are still just friends. I'm just so lucky I know I have someone like him to hang out with this summer. Don't worry, he is a great guy."

"Yeah, I know that. I just wanted to make sure he was treating you right and everything. You know I only want the best for you…"

"I know that dad. Thanks."

Then Bella and Charlie both kept quiet for a few minutes. Neither one of them were used to talking so much about their feelings. Finally Charlie broke the silence and asked Bella if she wanted any pizza.

"Yeah dad, that would be great. Thanks again."

"Sure thing" Charlie responded, turning to go downstairs.

"Hey dad, I have a question to ask you."

"Sure bells, what is it?" Charlie said, standing in her doorway. Bella leaned over to the shelf nearest her bed and took down the picture in the silver frame.

"I was just wondering who is the boy in this picture. He looks kind of familiar, but I can't remember who it is…"

Charlie went over and took the picture from Bella's hand and examined it closely. He lips formed from a thin line then a small grin.

"You know Bella, I remember the day this picture was taken perfectly. It was one of the luckiest days of both of our lives actually. You and this boy had been playing outside on the beach out in La Push, when suddenly you were carried into the water by a large tide. It was a somewhat bright day, practically cloudless. You can probably see that already in the background though. That was back in the days when it was safe to leave your kids playing by the water…Anyway, you actually ended up tripping over some seaweed or something and your foot had gotten pretty tangled up. You and the boy started yelling, and I came running from a stump near the clearing's edge where I was reading the paper and watching you two. I remember feeling more scared then I had ever felt in my life. I was afraid I wasn't going to reach you in time, and unfortunately I wasn't the first to get to you—"

"Wait, what do you mean 'unfortunately', I'm still alive now, aren't I!?"

"Hold on Bella, I'm getting there. Anyway, someone must have heard all the yelling too, because this man was already swimming in the water, holding onto you and bringing you out just as I was reaching the shore. When I finally reached you, you weren't conscious. The man laid you down and performed CPR, trying to get you to start breathing again. Remarkably, only a few agonizing minutes later, you spit out water and opened your eyes. You smiled up, not at me, but at the man standing next to me, the one who had saved you. He was a young, handsome man with golden brown locks, sticking out in every which way. His eyes were a mixed hazel color. He looked a ghostly white, which almost matched the sand on the beach. I thanked him repeatedly, but he never game me his name. I only saw him walk back over to a young woman with long red hair and skin as fair as his. They walked off quickly, hand in hand. I never heard or saw them ever again. It is a real shame; I would have really loved to give him a proper 'thank you' but it seemed as if he disappeared from the face of the earth…"

"Dad, that's an amazing story and all, and I can't believe you or Renee have never told me this, but you still haven't told me who "the boy" was!"

"Well, Bells, that's Jacob. And I would appreciate it if you never told anyone else this story. I kept it from Renee actually, that is why she never told you. You know how she is, she would flip out and over react about something that didn't even happ—"

"Wait, hold on dad, what?! Jacob and I have actually met before? Like, we used to be friends?" Bella asked, shocked that her new best friend (boyfriend actually) was really her old best friend. "How could we have been close friends like that, and I not remember it?"

"Well, that was a long time ago; back when Billy and I spent all of our spare time together. You actually used to love going over to Jake's house during the week while I worked. You two were pretty much inseparable. Billy and I actually thought you two would get married one day. Turns out we were wrong…but I'm glad ya'll found each other again. I really had a great time catching up with Billy. We actually planned for us to get together for dinner Wednesday night. You want to come?"

"Yeah, dad, of course. Dinner with all of us together again would be great. And how old was I when this picture was taken?"

"You were actually only three. Kind of stupid of me to leave you pretty much alone with a boy younger than you. Well, things haven't changed much have they?"

And they both started laughing. Bella thought of how good it felt laughing, especially with her dad. She knew it was rare for him to open up so much with her, so she took advantage of it.

After they finished laughing and Bella put her new favorite picture back on the shelf, Charlie went downstairs and got the box of pizza to bring back up to Bella. He sat down on her bed and they spent the rest of the night talking about how her weekend with Jacob. Bella actually did most of the talking. Charlie would occasionally nod his head and ask some random question about what other movies were playing and where she had gotten the basket for the picnic.

Bella was very careful to leave out the more intimate details of their weekend though. She of course didn't mention the morning kiss, or the way she hid her body on Jacob's during the movie. And she most certainly didn't mention the late hour she and Jacob stayed at the park or how that night ended. She thought it would be best to keep her relationship with Jacob hidden for now.

She hoped that when she and Jacob finally decided to tell their dads, that they were dating that they would be very understanding and happy for them. They had, before, believed that they were going to get married one day. Not that Bella expected her summer romance to go that far, she couldn't help dream...

But she knew that she had to keep her "dreaming" to a minimum. With the letter arriving any day now, she could only imagine how her dad and Jake would take the news...she even wondered now how _she_ was going to take the news…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So…what did you think of Charlie's story? The person who saved Bella sound familiar? ;) **

**Love to hear who you think the man might be! **

**Chapter Ten coming soon…**

**(REVIEW)**


	10. Sun, Fun, and Motorcycles

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Ten

Sun, Fun, and Motorcycles

June 19, 2009

Seems like I have been here for ages, but I arrived Friday and it is Tuesday! The weekend was incredible, and last night with Charlie was great. I am glad to know about the story now about the picture. I would write about it, but I know Renee will want to read this when I return home, so I don't want to reveal anything that will get Charlie in trouble…

So I woke up today for the first time at a normal time. I got up around 8:30, and got dressed, strangely in a really good mood. Then I went downstairs and decided to call Jake. I knew he was going to be mad I didn't call yesterday, but her was a big boy now, and could deal with a day's separation. (It was killing me though…) So I dialed his number, but got the answering machine. I left a message telling him that I was sorry for not calling, but I decided to stay home with Charlie, and that I would be home all day if he wanted to come over.

Then I sat down, alone since Charlie had gone already gone to work for the day, and ate a bowl of cereal (cinnamon toast crunch to be exact, my favorite!). I was about to clear my dish and head to living room to watch TV when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up, not really expecting anyone, and it was too soon for Jake to be there. A young, cute boy who looked to be about my age greeted me from the doorway. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair was a light brown and very curly.

He extended his hand out politely and introduced himself as Mike Newton. Two other boys stuck their head out from the car parked in the street and started yelling and waving to me. I gave a small wave back, wondering why they were here. Then Mike got my attention again and said,

"Hey Isabella, sorry about them. Try to ignore the, that's what I usually do…anyway my mom works down at the police station with your dad and he mentioned that his daughter was back in town. I thought I might come over and introduce myself. Sorry if I am intruding on your morning. I just thought you may want some company, seeing that you probably won't know anyone once school starts."

"Thanks Mike, that is very sweet. But please, don't call me Isabella. I prefer just Bella."

"Okay just Bella, would you like to join me and some of my friends on a drive to La Push? We are meeting my friends Angela and Jessica there, so you won't be the only girl. It'll be a lot of fun! You up to it?"

"Well, I don't know…what are we going to be doing?" I really wasn't up to going with a whole group of strangers to a beach I only just found out was where I almost drowned.

"Some of us will be surfing, and the rest will be soaking up sun on the beach. We also have a lunch packed. And don't worry about bringing any beach things, my family owns a store and we already have everything prepared for you. All we need now is you. What do you say?"

"Yeah, just hold on; let me go write a note to my dad about where I will be. I'll meet you out in the car in a minute."

Mike's face lit up and he ran back down to the car, yelling to the other boys that I was coming. He was a sweet boy, just very pushy. But I guess that is what I needed in order to agree to go out. I hoped that going out with some new people would be good for me, even if I probably won't be here much lon—

"Eric! Watch where you are throwing that thing!" Bella stood up and dropped her jounral, annoyed that Eric and Mike's Frisbee had hit her once again. She was beginning to think it was just on purpose now. The first two times were okay, but now that this was the fifth time, it was getting pretty old. She pulled her arm back to throw it, but Ben ran up behind her and grabbed it from her hands. She turned around quickly, ready to grab it back but all she got was a face full of sand.

She had lost her balance while spinning around, and fell face first. She heard thunderous laughter coming from all around her. She started to get herself up when a well manicured hand extended out to give her help.

"Thanks Jess, I hate to admit it, but I am pretty used to this kind of stuff!"

Jessica gave an apologetic smile and helped Bella sit back down. Angela leaned over and asked sweetly if Bella needed any ice or a band aid or anything. Bella politely rejected the offers, but continued to hold her knee tightly. Brush burns were the worst, and having three boys laughing at you made the whole situation more humiliating.

She liked her new friends though. Mike, Ben, and Eric were all playful and nice. Jessica was peppy and talkative. Bella wasn't very surprised when Jessica told her she was the Cheer captain. Angela however, was quiet and shy and very sweet. She had a very soft voice, and bella found out that she and Ben were actually dating. Jessica told me that she had a huge crush on Mike (and that it had actually been going on since freshman year) but he never seemed interested in her.

Bella said she knew how Jessica felt, because she had never dated herself. No boys seemed interested.

"How Bella, sweet naïve Bella, I never said I've never had a boyfriend. I just have never dated Mike, although he is the only boy I really ever liked. He is just too dense to realize how much I've wanted him."

Then Angela added, "Bella, if it makes you feel better, Ben and I have only been dating since January. He is my first boyfriend ever, and I am still trying to get used to the whole "boyfriend" thing. You think you'll find anyone this year at school? We have some really great guys."

"Well, actually, I think I met someone already."

That got Mike's attention. Jessica and Angela leaned in closer, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Wow Bella, you've been here less than a week and you have already found someone! Come on, tell us, who is it? He goes to Forks High right?"

"Well, I met him on the plane ride here. He had made some connecting flight in Texas and we ended up getting seats together. He is from forks, but lives here on the reservation. He is a year younger than us?"

"Ohhh, wow Bella! A cougar now aren't we! So he's going to be a junior?" said Jessica, smiling with the new gossip.

"Well, no about the cougar thing, but yes to the junior thing. He is really charming and caring, and is really easy to talk to…"

"Yeah, we know all that, he is your soul mate or whatever, but tell us what he looks like! IS he hot?"

Bella blushed, embarrassed to tell someone else about what she secretly thought of Jacob. But she knew this was her first ever relationship, and actually wanted to brag about him a little bit.

"Hot is actually an understatement," Bella gushed, getting a few girly giggles from Jessica and Angela.

"He has big brown smoldering eyes and full pink lips. His face is dark and beautiful. His hair is a very dark brown and cut pretty short. But his face isn't even the best part!"

"So…go on! Give us more details!" said Angela, obviously enjoying my description so far.

"Well, he has a long neck that connects to his strong defined chest. He has what looks like to be a twelve pack! Seriously, I have never seen anything like it! And his biceps are absolutely huge, it looks like he works out for hours every day! But the way he moves, he makes it look all graceful and effortless. And his back…absolutely perfect! I swear, he has literally the most amazing body ever!"

"Oh really? Who is this fantasy boy your describing?"

Bella sat up, surprised that someone was listening behind them. Mike was there, making fierce eyes, obviously annoyed with what she was saying.

"Um, my boyfriend. Jacob Black. Do you know him?"

"Never heard of him…" Mike responded, sounding a little suspicious. "Sure you're not making this boy up Bella? He seems a little too good to be true if you ask me."

"Oh shut up Mike, you're obviously just jealous of this obviously perfect boy," said Jessica matter of factly.

'Yeah, Mike shut up," said another voice, that made us all turn in surprise. Towering behind Ben and Eric was a shirtless and very wet Jacob. Seeing him made me think of Sunday night, and my eyes closed as I remembered us standing outside of Jake's truck in the pouring rain…

"And who are you?" asked Mike obviously disgusted with this stranger for telling him to shut up.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. I'm Jacob Black, Bella's boyfriend."

And Bella heard Angela and Jessica gasp and start murmuring.

"Wow, he is beautiful."

"Her words didn't even do his stomach justice…"

"What are you doing here?" asked Mike finally, his voice sounding with anger.

"Well, seeming that I live just at the end of the beach and my family owns all the surrounding land including this beach, I guess you could say I'm just hanging out in my front yard."

That only made Mike angrier. "Well, then I would hate to disturb you and your family's peace. Come on guys; let's leave the love birds alone."

Ben and Eric helped Mike pick up the surf boards and the rest of the things lying on the beach, and made their way back to the car.

"Sorry Bella, but we should be heading back too. Nice to meet you Jacob. Hope to see you guys again soon." And Angela and Jessica made their way back to their car and left.

After both cars rode off into the distance and out of view, Bella finally turned back to Jacob.

"here a matter of minutes and already causing trouble. What am I going to do with you Jacob Black?" Bella asked playfully, smiling up at a still wet Jacob.

"Bella, I don't like that Mike kid. You should have seen how he was looking at you while you were writing in that journal of yours. It made me sick!"

"Jake for one, you can't call Mike a kid, he is older than you. Second of all, I could care less about how Mike was looking at me. I only like you. I hope you know that. And if you don't, well I guess I'm just going to have to show you…"

Then Bella moved closer to Jake and wrapped her arms around neck like he had showed her the other night. She pulled his face down to meet hers and gave him a long, loving kiss. She pulled her head back to see his face, but Jake wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He pulled her back and crushed his lips against her. He began kissing her strongly and quickly. It was even more passionate than the way he kissed he the other night. She made a mental note to make him jealous more often…

And just as Jake began biting and sucking on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she remembered that she was supposed to make dinner for Charlie. She pulled away from Jake and ran over to her bag on the ground, searching for her cell phone to check the time. When she finally found it, she saw it was already 4:30. She scooped up her bag and journal from the sand, and began walking to small lot where Mike's car had once been.

Right before she made it to the small collection of parked cars, she turned around to find Jacob. It had just dawned on her that she had ridden here with Mike, and he left. Jake however, was already following her, concerned with her leaving their kiss so abruptly.

'What's wrong babe?"

"Um, I just realized I had promised Charlie a home cooked meal tonight since I woke up to late yesterday to make one. We had pizza instead. And now I just remembered I have no ride home. I came here with Mike, and well, you know he's not here anymore…"

"Bella, calm down. I live right down the beach. I have a car you know! I seriously think I can manage giving you a ride home."

"You sure, I mean, I feel bad taking you away from any walk or swim or whatever you were doing. Wait, what were you doing?"

"Um, I was just taking a walk down the beach, tired of sitting inside, so I was splashing on the shore and hanging out with some friends when I spotted a small group down the beach some, so I came to see who it was. When I saw it was you with a group of friends, including boys, I decided to watch. So I stood behind some trees by the brush, and watched you until Mike started getting closer to you. I could hear parts of what he was saying about some boy or something, so I decided to come over and help you out if something was wrong. Turns out I was right."

"So you were spying on me Jake?" Bella asked, concerned that Jake was looking at her and she didn't even know it.

""Well, yeah I guess. But I wouldn't call it spying. Just watching or something like that." Jake kept his head down, ashamed that Bella was upset with him.

"Bella walked over, suddenly aware that she had hurt his feelings. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed both cheeks lovingly. Jake, look at me. I'm not upset with you; I was just surprised you cared that much to watch over me like that. Thanks."

Jacob picked up his head, and looked into Bella's eyes, making sure she really meant it. She pulled his face down and kissed him one more time. He sighed behind her lips, and closed his eyes, reassured that he was forgiven. Then she pulled away again, before they got too far into the kiss. She reminded him that she had to get back home, so he grabbed her hand and lead her down the beach t his.

When they finally got there, Jake lead her past the house, much to her surprise, and took her around to the other side.

"You can come back another day and meet my dad. Let's just get you home for now."

"Okay, but where are you taking me, your truck was out front."

"Well, since you didn't come over yesterday to see the big surprise, you may as well see it now."

'But Jake, I have to get home, remember?"

"Yeah, but the surprise is your ride home. Look for yourself."

Then Jake opened up the door to the shed and turned on the light. Inside it looked like a mechanic's repair shop. There were tools and car parts hanging and lying all over the place.

"Where is it?"

Jake pushed Bella further in and walked over to the back corner, past a work table and a few chairs. In the back next to where Jacob was standing was a small red two seat bike. Bella gasped and covered her mouth, surprised when she figured out that she would be riding on the motorcycle home.

"Jake, I don't know if I can do this! I've never been on one before!"

"Believe me Bella, it's perfectly safe! Grab a helmet and get on. Don't worry, you'll love it!"

Bella, although her better judgment told her differently, decided to get on the back of the bike. They were on their way home in no time, and all of Bella's previous nerves and fears erased. She was actually having fun yelling and laughing, enjoying her first time on a motorcycle. Jake was smiling in the front seat, glad to hear his surprise was making Bella happy…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Wow, a lot happened this chapter! I wasn't expecting to write this much, but I sat down with this idea in my head and just kept writing until I got the conclusion I was aiming for…**

**Hope you like it, and sorry for leaving you in suspense like this! Bella's surprise is just going to have to wait too…(although it may not be such a good surprise for Jake…) It is just too good to write all at once though! I will be taking a few days off for summer reading and life, but hope you are enjoying it so far. **

**Love for you to review!**


	11. Broken

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Eleven

Broken

**And here we go…**

**(Broken- lifehouse)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Bella, Bella sweetie, wake up. Please, please wake up."

Renee took Bella's hand in hers, rubbing small circles lovingly around it. Charlie was sitting on the small recliner in the corner of the room, and Jacob was lying asleep on the sofa. There we flowers and balloons decorating ever open surface of the room. All included cards with the names and numbers of the people who had brought them. Angela and Ben had brought in a bouquet of tulips and Mike brought in a balloon with the words 'get well soon' written on the front. Eric brought over some lunch for the waiting family, and Jessica made a huge card for Bella along with a collage of pictures from the beach just a few days earlier.

But Bella hadn't been able to see any of it. Not her family, the cards, flowers or food from her new friends, or even Jake who had been sitting by her side since the moment she went in. She had been unconscious since Tuesday evening.

"Jake…" Bella whimpered, slowly blinking her eyes.

"Bella sweetie, don't get up. You're okay, but there has been an accident. You and Jake are both okay, but someone ran into you on the motorcycle on your way home. It hit you two from the side, and you and Jake thankfully rolled onto the grass. The bike however, landed on your leg and it was broken in two spots. Otherwise you would have ended up like Jake with just a few scratches and bruises. But we all know the infamous disaster- prone Bella couldn't have gotten off that easy.

Bella, although she felt extremely weak, was able to smile at that. She was surprised to look down and see her whole right leg in a big white cast. She looked back up at her parents. They both looked tired and worried. She felt sorry for them, knowing how scary it must have been to see your one and only daughter hur and unconscious in days. But she wasn't in pain, and wanted them to know that.

"Mom, dad, I'm okay. Really, I can't feel a thing. Why don't ya'll go home and get some rest. Doesn't look like Jake will be moving anytime soon, and he knows your numbers in case something is wrong."

"Okay sweetie, but are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Well, actually, I am pretty hungry…could you get me something to eat. And no hospital food, I want something real. I feel like my stomach is flat!"

"No can do Bella," and all three of them turned around to see a handsome blond doctor coming in through the door, examining a clipboard in his hand.

"You have not eaten anything in a few days. You need to start with liquids for now, and maybe tomorrow we can let you have some bread and pasta. Sorry though, I know you are probably starving"

"Dr. Carlisle! What are you doing here? I thought you said you just worked at the airport."

"Oh no Bella, I just work there in some spare time I have (which is actually quite rare these days). My friend is the head medical officer there, and offers me the job whenever I have a chance. But it's nice to see you. I wasn't expecting to see you again, didn't I tell you to stay away from these sorts of places?"

Bella was about to respond when Charlie cut in.

"Bella, who is this man? You have met him before?"

"Dad, calm down. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I met him in the air port's first aid department. Remember when I feel down and you called worried that I might have gotten hurt, well this is the doctor you spoke too."

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you Dr." and Charlie extended his hand to greet Carlisle. "Cullen…hey, don't you have a few children? Adopted aren't they?"

"Yes Chief Swan, I do. Emmett and Alice are both married off happily and living here in town actually. Edward, however, is still a senior and will be attending school in New Orleans."

"Oh, I see," said Charlie understandingly, "But why New Orleans? Does he have relatives?"

"Yes, he lives with his aunt and uncle. My sister and her husband actually. He didn't find school here challenging enough. Plus, he is quite adventurous and doesn't like small towns. And Forks is about as small town as you can get."

"Right you are," said Charlie, smiling.

While Charlie and Carlisle talked on about everything from schools, to the hospitals, and even sports, Bella found herself very tired, and fell back to sleep almost immediately. Renee left hospital, returning back to her hotel room to get to rest. Jacob was still on the sofa, hanging off from his height, snoring soundly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up sleepy head! Dad days you need to get up and eat. You haven't eaten in two and a half days!"

A small pixie like girl was sitting on the end of Bella's hospital bed, holding a big cup with a straw coming out of it.

Bella sat up slowly, putting her hand on her head to try and keep herself from feeling too dizzy sitting up.

"Oh, don't do that," said the girl, "I'll just raise the back of the bed up. Look, you just press this button here!"

And the bed rose, bringing Bella with it. Her muscles relaxed as she let herself lay back against the pillows again. She opened her eyes and stared widely at the girl in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, you're the beer girl! The one with the yellow Porsche!"

"No, I am the beer woman with the yellow Porsche!"

"Oh, okay. Sorry. But what are you doing here? IS that for me?"

And the girl handed the drink over to Bella saying, "This is what my dad said to give you. He said you aren't allowed to have whole foods yet. Oh, my name is Alice by the way. It's nice to meet you, again, anyway…"

"Yeah, it's nice to officially meet you too. So your dad said to give this to me, who is your dad?"

"Oh, sorry, my dad is Carslile Cullen, your doctor I would assume. Have you met him?"

"O yeah, I met him actually the day I arrived at the airport. I had hurt myself getting off the plane, so he helped me out. So, do you work here?"

"No, sometimes my mom gets the family together and we take day trips to the hospital, helping out the nurses and cheering up the patients and things like that."

'Wait, so your WHOLE family is here?"

"Oh, you know about them?" asked Alice curiously.

"A little, I mean Carlisle explained how he adopted Emmett, then you, and finally Edward. Then he said Emmett married a woman named Rosalie, and you married Rosalie's brother, Jasper."

"Wow Bella, you seem to have remembered a lot. Did he mention anything else about Edward?"

"Well, he did say that Edward lived with his aunt and uncle in New Orleans, where he was attending school."

"Yeah, yeah, it's all true. The special baby boy, little Edward. He always got the best treatment, I say. Going off to some fancy school called 'Lakes Academy' or something, and practicing his stupid little instruments. The nerve of that boy…leaving our family when things got tough for hi—"

And Bella cut Alice off. "Did you say Lakes Academy?"

"Um, yeah, I think that is the name of the school. You know about it?"

"Oh yeah, of course I have. Everyone I know has. It is supposed to be one of the best high schools in the country."

Then Bella's thoughts trailed off, and Alice started mumbling about "stupid girl" and "can't escape your fears". But both girl's were interrupted when a quiet

"Um, hmm," came from the hall. Bella looked over to see a tall, beautiful blond woman standing in the doorway of her room. Her hair was long, and curled into long flowing locks. She was wearing a bright red blouse, a black pencil skirt, and large black heels. She looked as if she had stepped right off the runway.

"Yeah, coming Rosalie. One sec, okay?"

The blond gave a small "fine" and walked off, clicking her heels as she went.

Alice turned her head back to Bella and said, "sorry that's Rosalie. I am supposed to be helping with dinners and trays, but I guessed I overstayed a little here. I'll come back to see you tonight before I go. I know jasper and Emmett would love to meet you too! It was very nice seeing you Bella, and get better soon!" and Alice skipped out the room, blue sundress, ballet flats, spiky hair and all.

Bella, so distracted by Alice's visit didn't even notice that Jake was no longer on the couch. She began to feel a little upset, wondering why he left her. She looked around, trying to see if there was a phone nearby. She finally spotted her cell phone on top of her suitcase, but she knew there was no way that she would be able to get out of bed. Then the thought hit her, she would have to be rolled around the whole rest of summer! Tears came to her eyes, realizing that her summer was going to be horrible.

As she was reaching to her side table to grab a tissue, she saw a small pile of mail. There was a new magazine, letters from some friends back home, and another letter, much thicker than the rest. Her heart stopped.

"Could this be it?" She thought to herself. Her hands started to shake, and she could feel sweat forming on her forehead. She had no idea if her letter had even been received in time. She guessed so. She already had the response in her hand! But she couldn't believe that it had already come, and at a time like this! Her feelings towards it now had changed completely. Now that she had Jacob in her life, she wasn't sure if she had the heart to tell him. But what if she didn't have _anything_ to say? Well, there was only one way to find out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Any ideas of what she is freaking out about? And why is she afraid it will hurt Jacob? I don't know…keep reading and you'll find out :]**

**(REVIEW)**


	12. Black and Gold

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 12

Black and Gold

**Btw, most of the songs I put are just because I used the title of the song as the title of the chapter. They usually don't have too much to do with the actual content of the chapter…I just like the songs :]**

**(Black and Gold- Sam Sparrow)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella tore open the front of the white envelope, dreading the writing inside. She opened it up slowly, unfolding it just enough to see the shining black and gold border. She opened it just a little more, enough to see the "Dear Isabella Swan." Then she peeked in more to read the first line, and dropped the letter on the bed, shocked beyond her wildest dreams.

"Congratulations! You have been accepted to Lake Academy for the 2009-2010 school year!"

Bella couldn't believe what she had just read. She picked it up and read it again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was at a loss for words, or even thoughts for that matter! She knew there was nothing special about her. She didn't have particularly astonishing skills in any of her subjects, or excel in any sports or extracurricular activities. She did however have perfect attendance, straight A's, and experience in journalism for two local papers. She was the editor of her school paper back home, and wrote a few articles for the local newspaper for her town. But never did she imagine that her articles she submitted impress a board of highly professional teachers at one of the greatest boarding schools in the country!

She wanted to shout out loud, and tell the world, but she knew that probably wasn't such a good idea since she was still in the hospital. So she took her mind off her excitement, and concentrated on reading the rest of the letter. It mostly focused on when the school year would be starting, what supplies and books she needed, a list of required classes and another of electives, a short description of the school's history, and few forms, for complete registration. And now was the hard part…

She hadn't told a single sole that she was applying to this school. She had pushed some papers under her mom's hand one day, and told her it was just "school stuff." She was so busy planning her outfits for the trip that she signed away without even asking questions. She also had to see if she could get the partial or hopefully even full scholarship. She new very well that neither of her parents had any extra money. She couldn't believe that her dad had even bought her the car. That was probably the biggest purchase he had ever made, in exception to maybe his house. She also knew that it would be hard telling Jake that she would be leaving. Even though she wouldn't be going to the same school as him, she would still be living in Forks with him. They had planned their year together. One filled with dances, and games, and dates. She couldn't even think of what his reaction might be like. She knew Jake was practically a man, but they had grown so closer over just a period of a few days. It was her first love, and maybe even his.

But she wouldn't think of that now. Now, she would focus on hiding the letter and finding a way to contact her parents…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Journal,

No date today (partially because I don't know what the date is!). It is my last night in the hospital! I have had tons of visitors recently. The past few days, the following people have come:

-Jacob (not that he visited. He just stayed…but I can't say that I minded at all. He is actually here now, asleep of course. He tends to do that a lot.)

-Mike (came for what may have been 10 minutes, and most of those minutes were spent having a stare down with Jacob. Let's just say Jake won.)

-Jessica (just came and talked, and talked, and talked…)

-Eric (brought me a few cd's he burned that he said would cheer me up. They are actually pretty awful…but I guess it was the thought that counts…)

-Angela (brought me smoothies and stayed for a nice conversation)

-Mom and Dad (weren't much of company. They just sat there and stared at me, like they were trying to feel sorry for me)

-Carlisle (great as usual, been doing check-ups on me every few hours, and when I have no visitors, he would sit and keep me company)

-Esme (Carlisle's wife, sweetest woman in the whole world. I wouldn't mind adopting her as _my_ second mother! She would sit and talk to me, or just hold my hand if I fell asleep. She was wonderful)

-Alice and jasper (jasper only came in to greet me, and then had to leave for some dinner he was having with friends. Alice stayed for hours at a time, doing my nails, telling me stories of her childhood, and reading old cosomogirl's and teen vogue's

-Emmett and Rosalie (Rosalie actually shouldn't even be included in this. All she did was step in, and coldly shake my hand. Then she left…Emmett however stayed for probably as long as Alice had. He was a big teddy bear like man, with huge brown eyes and curly brown hair. He was very handsome, but also kind of scary. He would talk to me endlessly about football and basketball games, retell victorious games he played when he was growing up, and believe me there seemed to be hundreds, and about how Rosalie didn't actually hate me. But he never gave a reason why she acted that way.)

So as you can see, my time was pretty much always filed with visitors. When I wasn't sleeping, I was talking, listening, or eating. I heard that long stays in hospitals were supposed to be for rest and relaxation, but that is definitely not my case. But I was glad, nevertheless, because it kept my mind of school (or my lack thereof). It was either Forks High, or Lake Academy. If I stayed in Forks, I would be able to go out with Jake, hang out with my new friends in and out of school, visit Alice and Emmett, and even hang out with Charlie. All of it sounded great to me, but I wasn't sure if I could allow myself to pass up an opportunity at such a great school. I also wasn't sure if I would even be able to go there. I certainly didn't have the money for it, and I wasn't so sure if I could get the scholarship.

So I am debating between telling Charlie or Alice first. Renee certainly isn't an option because she would tell me whatever I wanted to hear. And basically all my other friends like Jessica and Angela would tell me to stay because I could be with them. Jake, we both know, would probably have a breakdown. He hasn't stopped looking at me and talking to me since the first time I woke up here. He refuses to leave or go home unless he has to take a shower and he knows for sure someone will be there. He even bought pop-tarts and other snack foods so he wouldn't have to go down the cafeteria for meals!

But, if I asked Alice, she wouldn't care much if I stayed in forks, or moved to New Orleans. She visited there often anyway to see her aunt and uncle. Charlie though, would be the one I would have to ask for permission. He was my parent, and now only guardian. Without his approval, I couldn't apply for the scholarship, or even attend the academy at all.

So as you can see, I am stuck pretty bad, and writing to you will hopefully clear my mind a little. Writing always seems to do that to me…Anyway, I just wanted to update you before I left tomorrow morning. Jake is starting to get up, and he has other ways of occupying my time… ;)

P.S. I have to keep my cast on my leg on for only four more weeks, then I move to just crutches and a brace! For now I have to deal with a wheel chair, but Jake said he moved a couch into the garage at his house so that I can hang out in there with him while he works on his bike! So, until next time…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So what did you think of this chapter? Not too much, which I guess is good after the last few chapters. Don't know what I am going to do from here, so it may take me a while to update.**

**But please, for now, REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!**


	13. I wished I Was Invisible

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 13

"I Wished I was Invisible"

**Hope ya'll like this chapter. And for those of you that have liked my song choices for the past few chapters, here are the very random songs I was listening to while writing this one!**

**(not meant to be-theory of a dead man/Bryan Adams-never let go)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dear Journal,

I am so glad I found you! Never would have imagined looking in Charlie's room! I guess he packed it up along with some books and paper one night, and placed it somewhere where he never seemed to notice! I have missed writing so much! I have even been writing small notes on scraps of paper, so I could remember to write about them when I found you!

So, Four weeks and one exciting cast-removal later, I am finally able to move! The past four weeks have been pretty wonderful/terrible and sort of eventful, so here is the shortest recap I can manage (even though it may be a few pages worth!)

What was written on my scraps of paper (so I can remember to recap on _everything_!):

1) Got home from the hospital. Slept the night here (home), then went to Jake's the next morning.

2) Jakes has been working on his bike.

3) Cast hurts.

4) Told dad today about school.

4 ½)Told Alice about school. Didn't tell Jacob about school.

5) See Jakes bike completed

6) Cast off!

7) Packing begins!

So here are the details of what the reminders noted above!

1) Carlisle came in my room one more time around 10:30 pm, and checked on my leg just to make sure it was nice and protected. He leaned over and game me a hug and kiss on the cheek, making me promise that I would come over for dinner sometime. He assured me that Esme wanted to cook for me as bad as I wanted to heal. I happily agreed, and was wheeled off to the car by Jake and Charlie. Renee had gone back to Texas, still preparing for Africa. She had stayed home a little while longer, while Phil flew out and prepared their apartment they would be staying in for the next year. Mike, Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Eric all promised they would come over to my house as soon I was home and comfortable. And finally, Emmett and Alice (Jasper and Rosalie didn't seem to care much at all about me…) decided they would take me out, or make dinner for me at least once a week for the rest of the summer. It was actually then that I broke the news to them about everything, but I'll talk about that later.

So, I arrived at home finally after a week and a half stay in the hospital. It was nice to just sit back in the comfort of my own home again, and not have to worry about beeping machines or moving carts. I had my bed already set up upstairs (courtesy of Renee, thankfully she adjusted everything she knew the boys wouldn't think of). I had given Jake a list one day of all the things we would need in the house to stock up (food/drinks/house hold stuff) and Jake ran the errands, never complaining. I guess he still felt guilty about the whole accident, even though he shouldn't have. It wasn't his fault the car ran into us!

Anyway, it was easy for me to sleep that first night home, back in the comfort and security of my own bed. I also had plenty of dreams of what the rest of the summer would be like for Jake and I. Let's just say, I didn't think I was ready to leave him just yet!

2) They bike was beat up and messed up pretty bad after the accident. Part of the handle had even fallen off. Jake decided that would be his project for the rest of the summer. And as you probably knew, Jake even moved a couch in his garage along with a small fan so I can sit in there while he worked. I loved going over there, especially on days when it got the hottest. Because then, whether he knew it or not, my heart would beat too fast for its own good, and my face would turn ten shades of red and pink. Those hot days were the days Jake would work shirtless. I will never know if he knew what kind of a affect he had on me (mostly because he probably thought the redness in my face was from the heat).

His arms were long and big, working hard with the silver tools. He was always leaning over the bike, so every muscle in his tan back was flexed. When he worked facing me, I could see the long hard curves of his abs, sinking gracefully into his low cut jeans. He never wore any shoes, and liked to keep barefoot. And his face, when he turned around (less that I would have liked…), was always covered in dirt and grease.

Whenever he stopped, and came over for a drink or to take a break, I would have a wet rag waiting for him. I would dip it into a tub of soap and water, and wipe down his dirty face, arms, and stomach. To be perfectly honest, he took one to many "drink" breaks some days. I think he was enjoying the attention I was giving his body, and I can't say that I minded either. Not one bit.

And another great thing about staying over in Jake's garage, was that we had a lot privacy. His dad was in a wheel chair, and couldn't make it out this far without being pushed. Other than a few interruptions by some of his reservation friends, we were left alone.

I remember this one day in particular, we were making-out on the sofa when his friend Quil walked in. It was pretty awkward (for Quil at least, I couldn't care less.) and he left almost immediately. Jake, who seemed pretty angered by Quil's unfortunate timing, went after him and had a pretty long talk with him outside the garage. Let's just say Quil, and the rest of Jake's friends every showed their faces around his garage while I was there again…

So after about two weeks, I mentioned to Jake that we still hadn't had our movie night. He smiled, telling me he never forgot. He said he wanted to wait for Halloween night, since we probably wouldn't be going out anywhere anyway. I was about to object, but I knew now was not the time. I would have to slowly tell him the news, break it to him gently. I didn't want to admit it, but the decision to maybe leave him was tearing me up inside…

3) Nothing much to report on this one, other than to report that yes, my cast hurt and bothered me very, very much!

4) Now here is the biggie…ready?

So it was the last week of June, that Monday I think, and I was getting ready to tell my dad (yeah, I decided to confront him first about it). LA (Lake Academy, not the state) had contacted me about whether or not I would be attending the upcoming school year. They said I had until July 1st to give them an answer. I knew I had made mine, not all I needed was consent from my dad. And that, my friend, was the hardest thing of all.

It was early that morning when I woke up, hoping to discuss the school right before Charlie went to work. That way, he would have the excuse of work to leave and had the day to decided. So when I heard his alarm clock off, I got out of bed (as quickly as I could with crutches) and made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. Even though I still had my cast, I became an expert at crutch-made cereal, toast, and bacon. I set everything on the table and sat down, sipping my apple juice, waiting for Charlie to come down. I heard the shower turn off and a door open. Minutes later I could hear steps coming down the stairs and through the living room. Finally, Charlie entered the kitchen fully dressed, and ready for work.

"Good morning Dad!' I said, trying to sound happy to see him, even though my stomach was tightening from the nerves.

""Morning Bells, but why did you wake up so early? Just to make breakfast for your old man?"

"No dad, I actually had something to tell you. It's pretty important, and I wanted to tell you before work today. You might need the time at work to think things over."

"Wow, um, is it something bad?" and Charlie sat down, looking pretty uncomfortable.

Then I went on to explain the whole situation. I told him how I sent out an application to this school a while ago along with some of my articles. Then I told him about the letter (not mentioning how long I had actually gotten it). I pulled it out and handed it to him. He studied it carefully, surprising me at the end by smiling. He looked up at me, only for a moment, and asked "does your mom know about this?"

"Um, actually, no. Not at all."

"I see…" then Charlie went back to reading the contents of the envelope. After what seemed like an eternity, he put the envelope and its contents down and started to talk.

"Okay Bells, to start things off I want you to know how proud I am of you. I knew that your writing skills were extraordinary. I am just so excited that such a prestigious school was able to review them. And to get accepted is just unbelievable!

I read over the school's information and curriculum, and it sounds very good. The only problem is, is that I don't have the money for this, and I don't think you qualify for the scholarship. I would ask your mom, but with her leaving for Africa, I'm not sure she or Phil are going to have the extra money to pay for this. I wouldn't want Phil paying for your education anyway, since he is not related. I really wish I could find a way to do this for you Bells, but money now is pretty tight. I'm really sorry.."

I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears. I wasn't going to let Charlie see that though. I didn't want him feeling guilty for not being able to do this for me. So I decided to kiss him, clear our plates, and go back to bed upstairs. I could let it all out once Charlie was gone…

4 ½) That same day, after Charlie had left for work and I woke up from my four-hour "nap", I went downstairs again and cleaned up the kitchen. As I was putting the jelly back into the fridge, I noticed the calendar. On June 26th's box it read "Lunch with Alice and Emmett." I was surprised, and nearly dropped the butter. I had totally forgotten that I had made these plans with them. I had managed to fit time certainly with Jacob, and even Jess and everyone, but I had yet to see Emmett and Alice. They had dropped by once I think, but only my dad was home. He told them where I was, but he told me later that both of them gave a "thanks" and "I guess we can come back later." They never did though.

So I took the liberty of calling them and arranging a lunch for today, figuring I could tell them the good news about school. But now, I wanted to cancel. I didn't want to talk to anyone, much less the two people I was planning on telling about school! But sadly, this was Alice I was talking about, and even though I had really only met her a few times, she already considered me like a sister to her, and would never let me cancel. So I told myself to suck it up, and prepare myself for an afternoon of torture…

Alice called around 12:30, reminding we were meeting for lunch at 1, and not to be late. A tried to put on the best "happy" act that I could, and forced myself to finish getting ready and getting out the door on time. Unfortunately for me though, I was still about 15 minutes late. I showed up at the restaurant (that was only about 5 blocks away) and walked in, trying to spot Alice and Emmett. That were nowhere to be found, and I felt a sudden rush of relief, realizing that they were the ones late. The hostess came up behind me and tapped me on the back, asking who I was looking for. I gave her their names, and she said "right this way." I internally growled at myself, I knew the whole no-show thing was to good to ask for. So I followed the hostess through the restaurant and into the back, separated by curtains and double doors. I walked in surprised that they had chosen such a nice place to eat. It didn't seem like either of them really had the money. Alice's outfits were always high fashion, but nothing that could be bought at a local department store…

"Oh, look who decided to finally show up!" yelled Alice from across the small room. There were bright open windows lining the wall, allowing us to see the forest outside.

And before I had a chance to defend myself, Emmett was immediately by my side, for what I assumed was for a hug, but I was sadly wrong. He picked me up and threw me over the shoulder. I was about to scream at him, but I didn't as soon as I remembered were still in a restaurant. He carried me to the table, me grunting and kicking the whole way. Emmett however, only found my resistance more amusing. Alice wasn't laughing. I could tell she was upset.

"Sorry Alice. You know, it is hard for someone like me in the big cast to get around!"

"Yeah, Bells, that's true, but you had Jake bring you here. There is no way for you to drive!"

"You see, you are sadly mistaken. Actually, Jake couldn't make it so my neighbor drove. HA."

"Yeah, yeah. You're still not forgiven though!"

Then the conversation lightened, and we talked about life since I left the hospital. I told them how I went and visited Jake about every day, and when I wasn't with him, Jess or Angela would come over and hang out. I also mentioned how I had accepted their parent's invitation to dinner a week or so from now. They both nodded their approval, and said they would be going as well. They also said another guest would be joining them, but they didn't say who. I would have to make a mental note to remember to ask who it was later when I finalized plans with Esme…

Then Alice recalled the past few weeks she had with Jasper. They had actually taken a week long cruise around the Caribbean. Then Alice held a super pre-baby shower for one of her friends. That news also happened to be Emmett's news. That 'friend" was actually Rose, and she was almost 6 weeks pregnant! Emmett said he wished that was why she was cold to me at the hospital, but he couldn't. He said it would take some time for her to warm up to me (yeah, but I don't think I want to be friends with someone like her…).

The rest of the afternoon went well. Lunch lasted two hours, and we ended up leaving the restaurant around 4, and went back to Emmett's house, while Rose was out with some of her friends, already shopping for things for the baby!

When we got inside, I noticed how much Rosalie's interests influenced the place. It was very old fashioned and large, with only the occasional hint of Emmett, such as a plasma screen TV and a signed Peyton manning football (which he later admitted was his prize possession). I realized later though, after the tour of the house, that Rosalie couldn't take over every room. Emmett had one room for himself that was completely his. It was covered from floor to ceiling with sports pendants, news paper articles, posters, and symbols. He even had a door out the back leading to the backyard and grill. I assumed he held some big game parties in here…

So after the tour they led me into the living room and sat down for a talk. They looked at each other as if they were concerned parents about to give their teenage daughter "the talk."

"Guess, what's with the weird stares and faces? Something you're not telling me?"

"Um, no Bella, it actually quite the opposite, see Emmett and I think you are hiding something from us. You were pretty talkative during lunch and everything, but there was a lot of noticeable sadness in your voice and your eyes. Even in the hospital, you were always smiling and optimistic. You are not acting like that now. .."

"So basically Bella," said Emmett, "We are worried about you and want you to tell us what is wrong. You know we're your friends, you can trust us with anything."

And I knew I couldn't say no to Emmett's sad puppy dog face, so I cracked and explained everything just I had explained it to Charlie this morning. Before I could tell them I wasn't going, they were already planning on a "going away" party.

I cleared my throat pretty hard trying to regain their attention again. "Okay, so I got in and everything, but I still have one huge problem, I can't go."

"What? Why!?" they both said together.

"Well, I hate to admit this, but I don't have the money and neither does my mom. So I am going to go ahead and go to Forks high as planned…"

"Um, no you are not!" Alice practically yelled at me. "We, as in me and Jasper, are going to pay for your tuition! You only have one year there anyway. I hate to say it, but the price is like pocket change to us!"

"Alice, I can't let you do th—"

"Shut it Isabella Swan!" said Emmett seriously. "If you feel bad that Alice is paying for it, then I and Rose will chip in too. Money is no object. Seriously, we have more money than we know what to do with."

"I guess, maybe. I'll have to check with my dad though. Why are ya'll going to do this for me? I have only met ya'll practically once, at the hospital!"

"Because Bella, you are like a little sister to us already. We lost Edward years ago, and you are the same age. It feels like you are replacing a little of the hole Edward left behind."

"No, I am not replacing Edward! For one, he is a guy. Two, I have only known you a few weeks!"

"Bella, although you realize it or not, you have been accepted into this family," said Emmett matter-of-factly. "Carlisle and Esme aren't closed-off from people, but they NEVER invite anyone to their house. And if you are special to them, then you are definitely special to us!"

"Okay, well thanks. This all means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it," said Alice.

Then I looked at the time and remembered I promised Jake I would come over and see the bike. He was supposed to finish today, the day before I got my cast off…

5) I got my neighbor, Mrs. Newton (yeah, did I mention that Mike lived next door!) to pick me up and bring me to Jakes. I always thanked her, telling her that bringing me around all the time when Charlie was at work really wasn't necessary.

"Well, Mike really seems to like you, and any friend of Mike is a friend to me. And we Newton's always help our friends out!"

"Thanks" is all I could ever say in response, and the rest of the rides would be pretty much silent.

When I arrived at the Black's, Jacob was waiting out front with a wheelchair to help bring me back. He always made a joke about it, telling me that pushing me was like pushing his dad. I would make a face at him and say, "well, I sure hope you don't forget it's really me and not your dad. Otherwise the whole kissing thing would just be awkward…"

Then we would both proceeded laughing, picturing Jake leaning in to kiss me, but instead meeting the face of his dad.

As Jake was opening the door to the garage, he told me to close my eyes and wait until he told me to open. I obeyed, ready to see what the new and "improved" bike looked like. I opened my eyes when Jake said "ready" and I was greeted with something that certainly was not a motorcycle. And I suddenly wished I was invisible…

Hey, sorry, pen ran out of ink. Had to get a new one, and notice the beautiful blue color of this one! I would write the rest now, but we are getting to the best part…(evil face)

I will leave the rest to write after dinner. Be back as soon as I can!

P.S. I bet you can't wait to find out what it is!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**You will have to wait for the surprise until the next chapter! What did you think about Emmett and Alice's offer? Think Charlie will actually go for that?**

**Love to hear what your predictions are!!**

**Review please and tell me what you think! Every comment makes me even more compelled to write, and me wanting to write = more chapters for you!**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Until next time…**


	14. Stop and Stare

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 14

Stop and Stare

**Thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read!**

**(stop and stare- onerepublic)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Dear Journal,

Ready to find out what it was that Jacob had to show me? Well, it was a bright red box, wrapped in a single white ribbon. He sat down next to the wheelchair, on the couch, and handed me the box. He brought his hands back to himself and looked down a little, as if he was worried I wouldn't like what was inside. I took the ribbon of slowly, carefully dropping it into my bag to add to you. Then I slowly opened the box, butterflies beating around my stomach.

I kind of squinted, nervous about what I would see. When I saw it was only a letter, I picked it up. Underneath however was a beautiful necklace made of stones like diamonds, forming the shape of a circle. I gasped, stunned from the beauty of it, and looked up to Jake in shock. All he said was, "Please, just read the letter." And so I did.

Even though I stuck the copy of the letter into you, I want to write it down here just in case.

So here it goes:

Dear Bella,

These past few weeks with you have been the best weeks of my whole life. You have brought joy and happiness to a life that had none. You made things fun and light, and never made me feel uncomfortable. Since the first time we met on the plane, I was lost in your big brown eyes, and I just realized that I never want a way out. I could just stop and stare into them forever, happy and content. But, since I can't do that, spending all my free time with you is just as wonderful. The way your hair flows in curls and waves is absolutely beautiful. The big smile that comes across your face whenever you see me makes my heart stop. And whenever you laugh at my jokes, I get butterflies in my stomach and can't wait to hear the glorious sound again.

I know it sounds like I am a high school girl, but everything I say and feel is true. I would never hide anything from you, and I trust you with myself completely. I know this letter says a lot, and I hope you understand that I couldn't live anymore without you with me.

Inside this box is a diamond necklace. It is very much real, and it was my mother's. She said to give this to the girl I fell completely and utterly in love with. The circle shape symbolizes friendship and love, and how our bond together will never end. Please, accept the necklace and this letter.

I love you Isabella Swan.

And as you can clearly see, this letter was the most beautiful perfect thing in the whole world. I wanted to accept the necklace more than anything, but I knew I couldn't do that to him. Not now. So I wiped my eyes from the traitor tears streaming down, and faced Jacob for the first time. He was still looking down and fiddling with his hands.

"Jake, there is something I need to say."

Nothing. Not an "okay" "go ahead" "sure". Just silence, so I started speaking anyway.

"Jake, I got accepted to Lake Academy in New Orleans, Louisiana. Since my dad can't afford it, Alice and Emmett have offered to cover all expenses. It is one of the most prestigious schools in the country, and they have accepted on the condition that I work on the school paper. This is a major deal for me. I plan to be a journalist, and having been on this school's paper for even one year will help me so much in college. I don't think that I can let myself pass up an opportunity like this.

But Jacob, please please understand that this is tearing me apart inside. I would hate to leave you, since I have been here only a few weeks. It feels like you and I have been together forever. I just think that spending just my senior year at Forks High would not be very beneficial to me."

Jake was now looking up, staring me straight in the eyes. His eyes began to water, and I knew tears would be coming. I sat up and handed him the box, and told him thank you for the letter, but I think it is time I go home now. He agreed silently, only shaking his head, and wheeled me out to his truck.

On the way home, nothing was said. I could see small tears falling from the corners of his eyes, down the sides of his face. I wanted so badly to tell him that I couldn't leave him, and would stay in Forks for another year, but I couldn't do that. I knew in my heart and mind that I needed to attend Lakes. My mind was made up.

When we finally reached my house, I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Jake, but he didn't look back. There were still two tears rolling down that I could see, so I leaned over and kissed each one off. I could feel Jake's body relax a little. He closed his eyes. Then I turned his head with one of my hands, and cupped his cheek softly. With the other I started running my hand through his hair. I tried moving as far over as I could with the cast, and leaned my face towards his again. This time I kissed both of his eyes and whispered "please stop crying".

He seemed to stop almost immediately. I rubbed away any last drops that came down, until his face was just slightly damp. With his eyes still closed and silence still enveloping the car, I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, so light that I wouldn't be surprised he didn't respond. But, to my surprise, he certainly did. He kept his eyes closed, but he moved his hands from his sides and up my back until one was resting on my neck and the other was fastened around my waist (still the same sweet Jake, worrying about my safety and leg before himself…). Then he leaned into my lips and started kissing my lips, slowly at first, as if the savor every moment. It was pouring outside, so I doubted anyone could see us. But, as the rain started getting harder and the thunder started to sound, Jake's mouth became glued to mine, and his tongue danced around my mouth as if to prove his point of how much he still cared for me.

When I started to pull away to catch a breath, Jake moved his lips down away from my lips and started kissing my neck and collarbone. I was sort able to gasp a little before I had to pull away completely:

"Jake, um, I am so sorry I had to tell you everything tonight. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure if things were going to work out. You know we are going to talk everyday, and I'll be home for every holiday…"

And Jake's lips captured mine again, silencing my words. This continued for what seemed like hours, until I heard a quiet tap on the window. I saw a tall shadow outside of the car, waiting by the passenger door. I opened the door to a very wet Charlie.  
"Come on Bells, time to come in."

"Okay dad, one more second."

"Sure." And Charlie walked back to the house, peering over his shoulder to make sure the kissing had stopped.

Jake and I just stared at each other, both lost as to what to say next.

Jake was first to break the silence, "Bella, I still love you, no matter what. I just wanted to let you know that. I am always here for you, and if you want to go off the Lake Academy then I won't be the one to hold you back. You are right, this is an amazing opportunity, and you can't let something like this slip by. Don't get me wrong, I am going to miss you terribly. We will have to talk every day, but I think each day will get easier. So for now, go inside and sleep. You finally get your cast off tomorrow! You should be excited."

"I leaned over and gave him one more loving kiss, and turned to leave the car. I turned around one last time before I stepped out and boldly said,

"I love you too."

I jumped out the car into the pouring rain and ran into the house. There Charlie was waiting at the kitchen table, two hot chocolates waiting to be drunken. I went over to the table, not caring that I was practically drenched. I sat down, and started crying, explaining to Charlie everything that happened that day. For the first time he opened his arms up openly, and I sat in his lap, letting everything out…

6) So I woke up early the next morning for my appointment at the hospital. I had Alice waiting for me downstairs, ready to take me to finally get my cast off! Once we arrived at the hospital, I was surprisingly taken in immediately (cause connections with the head doctor pay off!). Carlisle was waiting in the room for me, smiling and ready for the big unveiling. He took it off slowly, helping my leg get used to being bare again. Once it was completely off, he wrapped a bandage around the two spots it had broken in, and told me to wear it for about another week, then I was free to take them off. I hopped down from the bed, wobbling at first, not used to the weight being placed on the leg. Carlisle got the idea, and he came over and gave me a hug. I thanked him for everything, and promised him he wouldn't see me in the hospital again. He and Alice both laughed, and Alice took me home. We planned a day of "girl stuff," and I honestly couldn't wait!

7) Packing started less than a week later. I didn't have much to pack, but Alice insisted on coming over to help anyway. When she arrived, she didn't think my wardrobe was appropriate for New Orleans (whatever that meant) so she took me shopping over the course of two days. I didn't want to know how much we had spent, but it didn't much matter to me. Alice insisted on paying for everything.

And if you couldn't figure out that Charlie had agreed to Alice and Emmett paying for school by now, well, he did. He actually thought it was a great idea. I was relieved when he agreed, and called Alice and Emmett right away to tell them the news. They both sounded pretty excited, and told me they could handle everything, and to just show up the first day. They even said they would send Edward to the airport to pick me up, and bring me to my apartment and everything. He could be my own personal tour guide on campus too.

That made me feel a little better, because I was really nervous about living in a new town I had never been to before. It was actually quite of exciting…

I had all my forms sent back to the school the following day. All I had left to do was get to New Orleans before book day on July 31st.

Well, I would keep writing, but I am headed over the Carlisle and Esme's house. Never did find out who that "extra guest" was. Guess I'll find out soon enough!

Write back about tonight as soon as I can…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hope you liked this chapter as well! Pretty intense scene with Jake wasn't it? It killed me that she broke his heart like that, but she had to come out with everything eventually…**

**I know ya'll are probably dying to find out who that mystery guest is! And did Alice buy all the balloons that time for this occasion? Who knows!**

**Until Next Chapter…**


	15. Home

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Fifteen

Home

**Song Suggestions (doesn't have to do so much with the content. They just have the name of this chapter in the title, and I really love them!:**

**This is Home- Switchfoot**

**Home- Michael Buble**

**Home-Daughtry**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella stepped out of the car and onto the gravel road leading up to Esme and Carlisle's house. Yes, it was practically a road. Driveway would not even begin to describe the extent or beauty of it. But Bella knew that Esme had a way of turning everything warm and beautiful. She knew she should have expected no less.

So she stretched out her legs, remembering the good old days when she had been able to walk successfully on both feet. It felt so nice to have the cast off! No more wheel chair or crutches. All she had now was a small knee brace, and man did that feel good. She saw that Emmett and Alice's cars were here already, so she scurried up the driveway as best she could, and rang on the doorbell for the largest wooden door she had ever seen!

Esme came and answered the door promptly. She was as sweet and beautiful as always. She welcomed Bella in warmly, and led her through the house into the backyard. Outside was absolutely breath-taking. There were white lanterns hanging from the trees, white lights twinkling in the bushes, and a large round table with a white table cloth and a beautiful bouquet of white roses placed on top. Bella looked around stunned, wondering if every Cullen dinner looked like this.

Alice and Jasper were sitting across from each other in small wicker chairs, Carlisle was near the grill talking to Emmett, and Rosalie was inside (she was able to see her working in the kitchen). Then Esme sweetly cleared her throat and announced Bella's arrival. Alice bounced up and went over to squeeze Bella. Jasper held up his arm and gave a friendly smile and wave. Emmett came quickly to Bella's side and picked her up, practically breaking every rib in her body. Esme touched Emmett's arm lovingly, reminding him that Bella still was a 100% yet.

Emmett, embarrassed that he had already forgotten, placed her back on her feet, and apologized. Bella said she didn't care, she always enjoyed his hugs. Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella, and walked back over to her seat. Bella followed and sat down with Alice and Jasper. Emmett went back over to Carlisle who was still working on the burgers.

After Esme was safely back inside with Rose, Bella spoke out while she had the chance,

"This is so beautiful! Is every family dinner like this?"

Alice and Jasper exchanged quick glances, and he nodded his head. Alice turned back to Bella and said,

"Well, not exactly. Mom always loves going out for dinner parties, but we were expecting a special guest. Don't take this the wrong way, but we haven't seen this person in a very long time. Everyone is pretty disappointed."

"Oh no, of course not" responded Bella politely. "I completely understand. Would you mind me asking who that person was?"

"It was Edward," said Carlisle, walking up behind them and placing to sausage and hamburger patties on the table. "We were expecting him to come home for the weekend, since he hadn't come home all summer. Since school starts Monday, we wanted to at least see him before Thanksgiving. But, as you can see, that won't be happening."

Carlisle went back over to the grill to clean up, and left Bella, Alice, and Jasper in silence. Bella wondered to herself why Edward had decided not to return home after a whole summer. She couldn't believe he would want to stay away from a loving family as wonderful as them. She figured something might have happened. The real reason why Edward decided to go to high school in another state. But she wouldn't let that get her down. She wanted to try and make the evening nice for everyone, and keep their spirits up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella finished up dinner with the Cullen's, completely full and satisfied. She gave a hug to everyone (in exception to Rosalie of course) and left the house around 11:30pm. She got into the CR-V, and decided to text Charlie that she was on her way home.

When she picked up her phone, she saw that she had 10 missed calls. All from Jake. She decided not to call him back tonight. She had such a wonderful time at dinner, and she didn't want drama with Jake to spoil it. So she sent the text to her dad, and started to drive home.

On the way back, her head was flooded with ideas and preparations she would have to make for Sunday. She would be flying in Sunday morning, giving her time to get to her dorm on campus from the airport and unpacked for school the next morning. She couldn't believe in only a few short days she would practically be living a new, independent life in a new, far off place. It scared and excited her at the same time.

She was sort of relived from some of her stress though, when during dinner, Alice told her that she had talked to Edward about her arrival. She explained to him her situation, and that he better be nice to her since she was a good friend of the family. He consented to acting nice, and even offered to pick her up and bring her home from the airport. It excited her a little, wondering what this mysterious Edward would look like. Would she like him? Would he be cute? Was he potential 'friend' material?

All those questions, she knew, would be answered soon enough. She pulled up into her driveway and made her way upstairs and into her room successfully. Charlie was asleep, sprawled out on the couch after watching the game on TV. His cell phone wasn't lighting up, so she knew he at least got her text that she was coming home. A few of her suitcases were piled up at the bottom of the stairs. She stared at them a moment, remembering she probably hadn't even removed some of the contents since her trip here. Trip, that's what it was. She didn't think she could really tell anyone she was from Forks, since she had really only lived there a few short weeks. But then again, she was able to fall in love, brake her leg, and make many new friends all in that short period of time.

She guessed that if you made that much history in one place, it must be considered a home. Even if it was a temporary one…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Til chapter 16…**


	16. Bittersweet Goodbyes and Greetings

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Sixteen

Bitter Sweet Goodbyes and Greeting

Sunday, July 32, 2009

One Hour. One hour until I land in New Orleans! Not much time to write all I want to get in.

I was actually able to take a little nap earlier. It felt nice because I was restless all night and only got about 3 hours of sleep. I was worried about leaving my dad, saying my good byes to the Cullen's, arriving in a new place I've never been before, and abandoning Jacob. It was the hardest departure I think I have ever made. He was the only real friend I had made that I felt truly comfortable with. We learned that we got together better than most people, and had been doing so since we were very young. He was the sweetest and hottest friend a girl could ever ask for. I didn't deserve his love, and I knew that. It probably hurt him as much as it hurt me when I told him I couldn't accept the necklace. Rejecting the necklace was like rejecting his love, and that made my heart ache.

I never did return any of his calls. I decided to visit him at his house in person instead. Billy greeted me, and told me he was out in his garage (of course). I walked in hesitantly, wondering if he was mad at me. I peeked in through the back door to see him sitting on the couch with his head back. His eyes were closed, and had earphones in both ears. I walked in quietly, trying not to disturb him just yet. I walked over to the sofa slowly, avoiding all the metal parts sticking out from every available surface. Finally when I reached him, I sat down sideways on his lap and held the side of his face with one hand and wrapped the one around his neck, playing with his soft hair. His eyes remained closed, probably realizing it was me.

We continued to sit in silence for what seemed like hours. He had rapped one of his arms around my waist, and the other one ran continuously up and down my legs. Each stroke gave me Goosebumps, heat rising from each place he touched. Everything he did felt electric, even though I had on jeans. My face rested against his chest, taking in the almost silent thumping of his heart. My hands roamed around his body aimlessly, trying to take in every inch, trying to memorize every crease, muscle, and curve before I left. Our breaths joined together, and I could distinctly hear the song "" playing from his earphones. It wasn't until I heard the playlist end that Jake finally opened his eyes.

I looked straight into them, seeing the deep pain and sorrow. One small tear started to form in the corner of his eye. It trickled down the left side of his face, and I leaned up slowly and kissed it away. He closed his eyes again, and another tear fell down. My heart was also aching, wondering I could be so selfish, leaving him like this. I could see he needed me, and I was pretty sure I needed him too. It was too late though, I would be leaving early the next morning, not to return until Thanksgiving or Christmas.

Tears began running down my face too. I wiped them away though, not wanting our last memory together to be sad. I turned around and straddled his lap. He opened his eyes, surprised at my change in position. He looked up into my face, trying to smile, even though I knew he really didn't want to. I smiled back, appreciating him trying to put on a brave face for me. He looked so cute with his eyes sparkling from the tears, and his face a little red and blotchy. He stopped smiling though, almost immediately. It stung my heart again as he looked down, afraid to face me has one more traitor tear fell down his face. I held up my hands, and cupped his face as softly as I could. I moved one thumb to his cheek, wiping away his tear. Still looking down, he took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out again.

I leaned forward, meeting face to face. I pulled his face up, and brought it up closely to mine. He opened his eyes to quickly meet mine, just before I closed the small gap between us. His whole body relaxed, and allowed himself to enjoy it. His arms ran down my back and wrapped securely around my waist, pulling me in closer. I kept my arms around his neck, playing with the side of his face and hair. He moved his lips from my mouth, but lead a trail from my mouth, down my neck, and onto my almost completely exposed shoulder. I felt the same familiar line of fire burning against my skin from where he had just touched. I was panting quite heavily, a little embarrassed because he seemed so calm and focused. I was focused all right, but certainly not on the same thing he was.

I found my eyes wondering over the side of his face and down towards his chest. I wanted to see it again, without his shirt, like I had so many times before while he worked on the bike. Jake, still attacking my neck and shoulder, looked up surprised when I pulled away. I moved my hands down to the hem of his tight black shirt, and pulled it over his head easily. Under his shirt lay hidden the same beauty I remembered. As I placed my hands on his chest, and just took it all in, afraid he may be the last time I could ever do it. As I traced the lines of his chest and abs, I heard him let out a small chuckle. I looked up for a second to see a big smile spread across this face. This one wasn't forced or fake, it was the big beautiful smile that had always made my heart melt.

Although I wanted to stare at his chest longer, I settled on just resting my hands there, and returning my lips to his. He once again pulled me in even tighter, so that are bodies were completely flush, leaving no room anywhere between. It was the most wonderful and intimate thing I had ever felt.

We stayed kissing and talking for a few more hours, until I heard my phone start to ring from my purse. I got up to answer, upset to hear that my dad wanted me home soon. So I said a few last good byes to Jake, promising him that I would call the minute I landed. I hugged and kissed him one last time, and walked back to my car in the dark black night.

On my way home, memories of our fist kiss came rushing back. I laughed when I remembered dreaming of Chris Pine, and thinking the person I was kissing was really him, and not Jake. Our second kiss (which I think is our first official kiss) was one of the most amazing nights of my life. The way our conversation easily flowed, how we fell asleep soundly under the stars, and woke up suddenly from the cold pouring rain…everything had worked out almost magically. I knew that even though I loved him very much, I had to move for myself. It always appealed to me to travel somewhere else for school, but I never thought of ever acting upon it. And when I got the acceptance letter, I was on top of the world. I couldn't wait to start school. I still can't wait now. Tomorrow is going to be amazing. Today is going to be as well.

I was sent off well, having two parties thrown. One was with Angela, Mike, Jessica, and Eric. The other one was with the whole Cullen clan. The ones with Mike and them was a lot more casual, and laid back. We had a great time reminiscing over our summer adventures, and told of our goals and plans for our upcoming senior year. At the Cullen's however, it was a very formal affair. Esme, once again, outdid herself with beautiful decorations and catered meal. Everything went smoothly at both parties. I ended both very sad, knowing I would be leaving behind such loving and caring friends.

I tried to thank Emmett and Alice as much as I could. It meant so much to me that they had paid for everything. Plane ticket (first class by the way!), boarding, and tuition. And as I mentioned before, Alice even bought me a whole new wardrobe (even though I had a uniform for school, she told me I would need things to wear after school and on weekends). I didn't argue, there was no way to het anywhere with that stubborn pixie.

Well, I'll be landing very soon. I was given strict directions to find Edward at the airport. And according to Emmett, he would even have a sign with my name written on it. I was actually a little nervous, because although I hadn't seen any pictures of him (surprisingly) of Edward at the Cullen's house, all I had to go by were the descriptions of his family. I could most certainly gather that their younger brother must have been some incredibly handsome god in another life. Although they probably were exaggerating to give him a good name, I was filled with butterflies nonetheless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Right this way mam," said the voice of a tall woman, walking swiftly in the opposite direction from the baggage claim. I followed her, confused about why I would be following her, and not my luggage. She kept a swift pace, and I almost had to jog behind her to keep up. After what seemed like 3 endless hallways, we finally arrived a large open area at the center of the airport. There were people in the center of the room, all seated around a large silver sculpture. There were people checking in, walking out, giving good byes, and waiting for flights to either land or take off. It was a crazy and hectic sight.

My exploration of the terminal was cut short, however, when the tall woman tapped my shoulder and pointed me in the direction of a tall man in a black sports coat. My heart skipped a beat, noticing the boy had a head of bronze hair, just as his family had described it. I smiled and thanked the lady, and walked of hesitantly to the spot where the boy and my luggage were. I held out my arm tentively, and tapped him once on the shoulder. He turned around slowly, and I stared at him in shock. This wasn't what I was expecting. Not at all…


	17. Edward

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter Seventeen

Edward

"Hey, you must be Isabella," said the young man to Bella. He held out his hand, letting hit hang absently in the air. She stuck her hand out to greet his, still wondering how the Cullen's could have left out something to critical about him.

"Um, yes, I am," Bella said, still taken aback. "And you must be Edward." Bella's hand reached out hesitantly to meet his, feeling a little inferior to his tall, strong stature. .Their hands connected, and Bella's body shook from the spark she felt inside of her. Edward must have felt the same thing, because he shifted his position, focusing his eyes on the place where they were connected.

She didn't let go, and neither did Edward. There was something coursing through every vein in her body. It was scary and wonderful, and very new. She couldn't remember ever feeling anything parallel to it. Finally, after a few more moments in silence, Edward dropped his hand from mine, and stuck them into his pockets. She brought hers back to her side as well, holding on tighter to her carryon bag with both hands.

"Well, yes. But not the Edward you were expecting."

"Excuse me?" asked Bella, taken aback by his comment.

"You don't sound as thrilled to see me as my family anticipated."

"No, of course I am. What would make you say that?"

Edward just shook his head down, and removed his sunglasses. For the first time, Bella was really able to see his face. His face was a delicate cream color that shone almost completely white from the sun streaming in from outside. His eyebrows were the same soft, bronze color of his hair. His hair, from the front, seemed to stand up at all ends. It was the funniest and sexiest thing she had ever seen. His lips were soft and pink, and his cheekbones looked as if they were chiseled by the gods. The one thing though, that caused her to catch her breath, was the depth and intensity of his beautiful emerald eyes. They sparkled greater than any diamond she had ever seen. They seemed to bore into her soul, even though he didn't look at her directly.

Bella laughed out a loud a little, realizing that his family had nailed him head on. Edward, intrigued by her laugh, asked,

"What, you think I look funny?"

"Well, no actually. I think quite the opposite."

He let out a small chuckle, and turned up the corner of his mouth, giving Bella the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She felt the need to place her hand on his face, just to know he was really there. He was like the perfect stranger, even though she knew so much about him already.

"So, Isabella, are you ready to leave?"

"Call me Bella, please. And yes, I am."

Edward turned around, still smiling, and put his sunglasses back on. He grabbed the suitcases for Bella, and asked her to accompany him out.

Bella gave out a small giggle, wondering how she was so lucky to have met such a great gentleman. They walked out together, linked only by the arm, to the parking garage. Waiting right out front was a large black limo.

Edward asked, "Do you see a black limo around here?"

Bella, barely paying attention, responded, "Yes, of course."

"Well, Bella, this is our ride."

Bella gave a loud squeal. She had never ridden in a limo before, and she certainly never expected to ride in one now. She asked him if he needed any help putting her things in the trunk, but he just told her to put her things in the back. She obeyed, and ran into the back seat, ready to enjoy he first ever limo ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Something is definitely wrong, and Bella realizes it with Edward almost immediately. Can you guess what it is? Why would his family hide it? Is it the reason he never returns home for the summer anymore?**

**Until chapter 18…REVIEW :]**


	18. Slowly Slipping Away

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 18

Slowly Slipping Away

Bella sat in the seat opposite, staring out the window. She was enjoying the scenes rushing past her window, and even though the sites outside kept her quit interested, she could definitely feel the tension in the car. Her leg was gently leaning against the side of his, and he continuously swayed it ever so gently. Every time it brushed past hers, unnecessary chills would run through her leg. It didn't help that he was humming, like a beautiful wordless song that calmed you. It wasn't anything she had ever heard before, it sounded classical to her.

She decided to roll down the window to let the fresh air in, hopefully alleviating some of the nervousness she was feeling out of the car. She thought to herself that she shouldn't be feeling anything for this man, especially since she still loved Jake. She did love Jake, right? This new change wasn't making her think straight she thought, and knew that it was just nerves of moving to a brand new city she had never experienced before. She let the smells of water and restaurants fill her nose, and music and talking fill her completely. She was soon welcomed by the cause of the noise. They had finally arrived, in what she soon found out, to be the French Quarter.

* * *

"Are you ready Bella?" asked Edward politely, breaking the silence they had kept for 20 or so minutes.

"I guess so, I don't have another option anyway, and you're my ride."

Edward laughed at what she thought, was an awkward attempt at a joke. It was nice to think that like Jacob, he would be pretty easy to converse with. As long as he accepted her strange sense of humor, they could probably get along great.

Before she knew it, Edward was standing outside of her door, holding it open for her. Bella stepped out of the car, and gave Edward a probably useless smile. He wasn't paying attention. He had stuck his head back into the car to give the driver instructions about where to pick them up.

She took a few steps forward, taking in the sight in front of her. There was a narrow street, with cars and bikes parked all along the sides. Two story buildings adjacent to one another lined the streets, with rod iron gates and balconies. It was primarily brick, and very pretty. There were primarily restaurants and shops on the bottom. Before she could think to ask the question, Edward had seemed to read her mind, and said,

"You see these buildings?" And he pointed awkwardly in a crooked direction.

"Yes, of course" she replied.

"Well, the bottoms are all shops, bars, restaurants, etc. But on the top are apartments. And on the very inside of these are courtyards, which can have small gardens and patio furniture. Most of them are actually beautiful."

"Will I be able to see one?" asked Bella, truly interested in seeing one. Edward made them seem so great. She thought to herself though, that probably anything that came out of his mouth would sound wonderful. He had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

"Yeah, but later. For not, I want to take you for some breakfast. Are you interested?"

Once again, Bella couldn't believe the manners of this man. Of course she agreed, and they started to walk down the street.

He seemed a little off-balance, so Bella wrapped her arm through his, like they had in the airport. He gave her another one of his crooked grins, and she knew she had done the right thing.

She made a mental note to herself to try and make him smile as much as she could. The sight was breathtaking, and it made her confidence soar knowing she had made him do it.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking down the street, laughing and talking about some of the ridiculous window decorations and choice of music playing the stores, they finally made it to their destination, a simple café called Café du Monde.

Bella immediately knew she would like it. One, from the wonderful smell. And two, for the large amounts of powdered sugar covering everything. She and Edward, still linked, walked up together into the long line of people. He said that they only sold beignets, a special kind of donut, but only a thousand times more delicious.

Bella, excited at the prospect of any kind of food, had trouble waiting patiently in line. Edward must have noticed her restlessness, and reassured her that the wait was well worth it.

She of course agreed, and stayed still and silent until they got to their table. After sitting and talking about the rest of the days plans for a little while, their beignets finally came out. Bella ate her practically, agreeing with Edward that they were one of the most delicious foods she had ever tasted.

Edward, satisfied with his success in pleasing Bella, gave her another wicked grin. This time she didn't hold back a smile. What would it matter to him anyway?

Only about 2 hours with this beautiful boy and she could feel her feelings for Jacob slowly slipping away…

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!

Short and sweet :]

Stay tuned, because I bet you are dying to know what the secret is!


	19. Sweet Dreams

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

**Chapter 19**

Sweet Dreams

Dear Journal,

Today was completely perfect! Can't believe school is really starting tomorrow! Everything has been happening so quickly. When I arrived at the airport, I couldn't believe the angel that was waiting for me. Everything that the Cullen's had told me was true, but he was so much more than their words. He was handsome, mature, tall and lean, kind, and had a wonderfully wicked grin. If he beautiful physical features weren't perfect enough, his hair would sure make up for it. His head was covered in a messy disarray of copper hair that seemed to stick out at almost every end. His eyes, although never quite focused, lead straight into his soul. They were emerald and stunningly bright. They twinkled off of every light, and I swear I could see my reflection in them. They were perfect, his hair was perfect, and his body was perfect. He was my age, although he seemed to be centuries older. His speech was immaculate, and he seemed to have almost a British accent. His intelligence amazed me from everything from music, books, movies, and even school. He informed me that he was actually taking all honors classes, and even a few AP. I felt so intimidated by this glorious man, yet he seemed so comfortable and carefree around me. I guessed that he was probably one of the most popular boys in school…

There was something wrong, though that I immediately found out that his family had hidden from me, but I saw as the day went on that it wouldn't affect anything at all. If anything actually, it could only make things even better. (But I'll talk more about that later).

For now, I want to tell you about my day!

After we enjoyed our incredible donuts, or should I say beignets, we walked up and down the streets. He explained random facts about buildings, history, and the surrounding areas. It was all very interesting, but him talking was better than anything. Just like the other times we had walked, we were linked arm in arm.

We talked and walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours. We passed Jackson square where carriages were lined up. I was excited to see them, and pointed them out eagerly to Edward. He offered to take me on a ride on one, and I couldn't refuse.

It was wonderful, just letting the driver take the reins and enjoying the intimacy of the back seat the Edward. We rode up and down the narrow streets, passing people everywhere with Mardi Gras beads, drinks, and boas. The sights and scenes were so unique and wonderful; it made me so proud to call this place my new home. And the best part is, is that there is so much more to New Orleans than the French Quarter, and Edward had offered to show me the rest. I honestly can say that I am a little more than excited to go on my next "date" with him.

It was about 7, and it was starting to get pretty dark. We made it back to the limo, and got in the back seat like before, and then we set off, to my apartment. I wasn't exactly if I was going to a dorm, or an apartment off campus. Emmett and Alice had taken care of all the plans, and were paying for everything.

I knew that Edward probably lived with his aunt and uncle, so I didn't feel the need to ask him if he would be returning there. After about 20 minutes of driving, we made it to some very nice apartments with rod iron gates and brown painted stucco. It was beautiful, and perfect, and I couldn't wait to see the inside. Edward helped me get my things out the back, and we walked around the car to the front of the apartment complex. He handed me a key with the words "Room 24" on it.

We found it quickly since it was on the bottom floor. I opened the door with my brand new key, and was surprised to see what was waiting inside. The door opened up to a beautiful hallway with golden framed pictures hanging on either side with modern art. I walked in, Edward following close behind. There was a door at the end of the hallway for the guest bathroom. Then the hallway opened up into a room with the kitchen on the right, another guest bedroom on the left, and the living room right in front. Then I saw toward the back of the room was a small door leading to the balcony, and another master bedroom. It was a beautiful apartment, decorated with New Orleans style paintings and hung with various flor de lis and plaques. It also came furnished (all thanks to Alice) so all I had to worry about was unpacking. Edward showed me that he had run to the store and stocked up the cabinets and fridge with a few essentials. He also gave me the time the limo would pick me to bring me to school, since my car would not be arriving for another few days.

I thanked him graciously, and he leaned down to give me a hug before leaving. Although I really didn't think it was appropriate then, I reached up on my toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. His face reddened, and his gave me another one of his sexy grins. I couldn't help but smile back.

He left the apartment a moment later, wishing me sweet dreams. And I knew I would have very sweet dreams, filled with visions of Edward.

So here I am, sitting in bed writing. I was able to unpack the majority of my things (which wasn't that much anyway). Alice was sending more clothes and accessories as the year went by. I told her that the uniform was good enough, but of course she wouldn't listen. I was actually kind of glad for the new clothes, because I wanted to do as much as I could to try and impress Edward.

_Edward…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Review!**


	20. Breakfast in Bed

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 20

Breakfast in Bed

Bella opened her eyes, distracted by a song playing on her alarm. "Good Morning Beautiful" seemed to be playing louder and louder as the seconds passed. She flung her arm over the bed to try and hit snooze. Instead of the cold plastic of the alarm clock, she hit something hard and warm. She flipped over and sat up quickly, heart beating feverishly. She sat horrified for a moment, dismayed at the thought of what would be awaiting her when she opened her eyes.

She peeked them open, finding that she didn't have to squint too badly. It was so early that the light hadn't shone through the window yet. She opened them up a little more, taking in the sight in front of her. Every last detail of it.

There was a very tall, very sleepy looking Edward standing right in front of her, holding a tray of food. He was wearing a very tight black undershirt and a pair of long green pajama pants. His hair, although it looked like he had just woken up, looked the same sexy way it had the day before.

He placed down the tray on the bed next to Bella's legs. She pulled her legs in, allowing Edward room to sit. He sat down lightly next to her, and stared down at his hands. She too found a spot on the bed, and refused to look up.

Finally, she found the words to speak, and broke the awkward silence,

"Edward, what in the world are you doing in here? How did you get in?"

A bright grin spread across Edward's face, and he replied back a little smugly,

"Well, look straight ahead of you."

Talking as if the door explained everything, she looked across the room to what looked like a regular door, that she assumed led to a closet or another room. She was too tired last night to explore the whole apartment, so she wasn't surprised she missed it.

"Yeah, okay, so that's a door. Probably to a closet or something. Is it supposed to mean something?" asked Bella, very confused.

"Well, yeah. I'm surprised you didn't look in it last night. It is actually a door to my room. I live next door."

"Oh my god Edward! How did you leave that out yesterday?! How did I end up in the apartment next yours?"

"Well, Alice called me one day a few weeks ago and asked if I would mind living next to you, so I could help you get used to the city and help you to school and everything. I hope you don't mind, I was actually pretty excited we were neighbors. If it makes you uncomfortable though, I can find you another apartment…"

"No!" Bella replied, a little too loudly and quickly. She was almost bursting with excitement, wondering how much luckier she could get. Such a wonderful guy, her age, and gorgeous, just said he was excited to be living next door to her!

"Haha, okay, if you insist," replied Edward, a smile reappearing on his beautiful face.

"I would love to sit here with you all morning, but you need to eat, and we both have to get ready for school. Meet me downstairs in an hour. I'll have our ride waiting."

'Sure, thanks Edward, and thanks so much for breakfast. It looks great."

"No problem," said Edward, a little distracted. So, did you like the alarm I set? It was the only song on your very limited ipod that seemed soft and decent enough for the morning. Was it okay?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering who did that…and my ipod isn't limited, thank you very much. I just have a very selective style when it comes to music."

"Yeah, if you say so," he said, slightly frowning.

Upset by his response, she asked him how many songs he had.

"Let's just say I have two ipod, each with about 20,000."

"You have got to be kidding me! What do you mean you have 40,000 songs?! How could you possibly know that many."

"Well, you might just have to find out."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I guess so," replied Edward, smiling a little this time.

"So you really don't mind being my personal tour guide?" Bella asked skeptically, wondering if Edward felt put out at all, having to help out someone as boring as she was.

He placed both of his hands on either side of Bella's cheeks, and traced his thumbs gently around her soft features. It wasn't provocative or anything, just a small sweet gesture.

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes, but they stared almost blankly at the wall behind her. She stared into his deep green eyes and thought why something so horrible could happen to such a beautiful angel like him…She wasn't sure what happened, but she made it her first priority to find out.

She wanted to find everything out about Edward, every secret, desire, interest, love. He was fascinating to her, and mysterious in every way. She just wished she could make him feel the same way about her.

"Bella, I never want you to think that I don't want to be with you. You are funny, and sweet, and actually a big mystery. Usually I can read people perfectly, but you are such a mystery to me. There is no way I am letting you off so easy!"

Then Edward pulled his hands back to himself, and Bella immediately felt the warmth from his hands leave her body. The calmness and serenity they had just shared in that moment was gone, and they had to return to the real world, and get ready for school.

He sat up off the bed, and headed to the door adjoining their rooms.

He turned around right before going through and practically whispered,

"I'll miss you Bella."

Bella's heart almost exploded. She knew his touch was powerful and electric, but his words were even more wonderful. Everything he said was beautiful and loving, and she could tell they were sincere.

He had the lowest, sexiest voice she had ever heard. It was almost a little calming and reassuring. She and Edward had known each other only known each other a day, and already there was undeniable chemistry. And now that they lived next door to one another, a whole new range of possibilities could be opened up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So after Bella finished her breakfast, which was absolutely delicious, and dressed in her new school uniform, she made her way down the elevator. As she stepped in, she noticed a girl in the corner, wearing a different uniform, but looked about her age.

Bella, feeling great after having Edward with her that morning, got up the courage to start the conversation with the girl.

"Hey, my name is Bella, I just moved in upstairs. So you live here as well?"

"No, actually I am here to pick up a friend. He was supposed to meet me outside of his apartment, but he wasn't there. So here I am, traveling back down to the car to see if he forgot and made his way there instead."

"Oh, I see" said Bella, wondering who the girl was going to pick up.

The elevator door dinged, and the doors opened to the lobby. They both stepped out and made their way outside. They both turned the corner, and Bella started searching for Edward or the car they would be taking.

She got excited as soon as she saw Edward leaning against the limo they had ridden in yesterday.

She was getting ready to call out to him, when the girl from the elevator, standing next to her, yelled out "Edward! Over here!" instead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	21. Elevator Girl

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 21

Elevator Girl

"Hey!" yelled Edward, opening his arms up to a now running girl.

The girl from the elevator ran quickly from my side to the arms of Edward. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling widely.

The same smile, Bella soon realized, that he had given her that night and morning. That smile that made you feel like you were the only one he saw, and it made you feel beautiful and important.

It made her heart ache that he was sharing that same experience with another girl. A stunning girl with model like looks and long, lean legs. Her hair was more perfect than any cover girls and her teeth a sparkling white.

None of these qualities had particularly stood out to her in the elevator, but now that she was comparing herself to this other girl, every part of her perfect body seemed to overpower any beauty Bella had felt around Edward.

She knew it was too good to be true, Edward being single. A boy like that couldn't honestly be single. She had anticipated this from the moment she met him. All that was left was confirmation that he really was as popular as she thought. But the only way to find out was to get to school.

That meant greeting Edward, and the girl practically attached to him.

Bella took a deep breath and held onto the straps of her backpack a little tighter. She walked cautiously to the now separated, but still talking Edward and elevator girl. She hadn't even found out this girl's name, but she already couldn't stand her.

She finally got to the back of the limo, and she began opening the truck. Just as she was about to pull her backpack off her shoulders, someone was behind her helping her take it off. Elevator girl, Bella noticed, was left over by the side of the car, gaping at Edward's absence.

He had taken his attention away from the model, to help Bella, and she definitely couldn't believe it. She turned around to thank him, and was met with his face dangerously close to hers.

She wanted so badly to lean forward an inch, and close the gap between them. She wanted more than anything to kiss Edward, and show that other girl who had been flirting with him (possibly his girlfriend…) that she was willing to fight for him.

But she didn't, and instead Edward whispered ever so softly in her ear,

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited Tanya to ride to school with us. Is that okay."

Bella screamed "Hell no!" internally, but there was no way she would let Edward down like that, so she nodded her head and forced a small smile.

Edward leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, and walked back over to the passenger door, helping elevator gi—Tanya, into the car.

Bella huffed, and practically marched over to the car, and got in reluctantly. She liked how Edward was so generous, but she didn't want him being generous with such pretty girls.

When she finally sat down and situated, she felt herself feeling entirely awkward. She was sitting across from Edward and Tanya, whose outfits and hair were perfect in every way. Their skin was flawless, and their voices sounded as if they were singing. They were also slightly touching, making Bella even more uncomfortable, and even a little jealous. She wished that she could have been the one brushing her leg against Edwards, but Tanya was butting in. And she couldn't have that.

So Bella, allowing her jealousy to come through a little, boldly said,

"So, guys, are you two dating?"

Edward, whose eyes were completely unreadable through his dark glasses, gave out a small sighing laugh.

Tanya, actually very serious, looked up at Edward, waiting for him to speak first. Her eyes looked like Bella felt. Anxious and a little nervous.

"No, we're not. We are just old family friends. We have known each other since we were very young."

Tanya, now looking at her hands in her lap, playing with one of her very fake nails, nodded her head solemnly.

Edward, taking off his glasses for a moment, stared into Bella's direction, watching from the corner of his eye that Tanya couldn't see. He smiled his sexy grin he had done to Tanya outside, and winked at Bella.

He heart practically stopped, not only from the wink and sexy as heck smile, but also from his sincerity. He took off his glasses, the shield he used to protect himself, and reassured her secretly in front of Tanya that she was still important to him too.

Bella was happy about his response, but she secretly wished that Tanya would have seen their exchange. It would have made winning this first, of what she was sure to be many battles, even sweeter.

She could tell, Tanya was obviously very attracted to Edward, maybe even in love, and she wasn't sure if he saw it or not. He probably thought she was just some other girl hitting on him. Bella assumed that they probably happened quite often. All Tanya wanted was some attention from him, but Bella certainly did not want her to have it. She had a lifetime of not knowing Edward to make up for, and only one year to do it.

As they rode in silence the rest of the way to school, Bella made a silent pact with herself that no matter what, her senior year would be the best one yet. And she knew the only way to make that possible was by dating Edward.

Just as she had decided that she was going to make Edward hers, her phone started ringing to "Never Think" by Robert Pattinson, her favorite singer. With Edward and Tanya both watching, she opened her phone and answered the call. On the other line was last person she wanted to talk to at the moment…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who is on the other line? What's Edward's big secret?


	22. Hand Gestures

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 22

Hand Gestures

"Hey Jake, what's up? I'm a little busy right now," said Bella, a little annoyed at his timing.

"Nothing much, just wanted to call and wish my baby luck on her first day of school."

"Um, thanks Jake. Can't believe you woke up early just to call me," stuttered Bella, forgetting how sweet Jake really had been to her. It made her feel a little guilty, fantasizing about her and Edward being together, after just leaving Jake. She still loved him, but the feelings were turning more like brotherly love, then true love.

But unfortunately from Jakes 'baby" comment, he still had strong feelings for her. That made blowing him off so much harder.

"No problem Bella, I just wanted to make sure you got in and settled alright. I was worried when you didn't call…"

"Yeah Jake, sorry. Everything has been so crazy, but I am settled in my apartment and everything."

"That's so good to he—"

"Sorry Jacob," Bella cut him off, "I really do want to talk, but we are pulling up to school now. I'll call you after school, okay?"

"Yeah, sure" said Jacob a little less enthusiastically. "Talk to you later."

And the dial tone came on, and Bella snapped her cell shut. Tanya and Edward were looking out the window, obviously eavesdropping, but trying to look distracted by the passing landscape.

"Thanks for waiting, just a friend calling from home to see how my first day was going."

Tanya turned her head and smirked at Bella, "If you don't mind me saying, it sounded like you too are more than friends. I could hear through the receiver, and he was very upset to stop talking so soon."

Bella looked at her furiously, Edward still staring out the window, obviously interested in Tanya's comment, but smart enough to know to stay out of their discussion.

Bella glared at Tanya for a moment, and finally replied, "I think you should mind your own business . What is going on between me and my friends back home is strictly my personal information. I would appreciate it if you butted out. Thanks" Bella added, with a little sarcasm.

"Yeah, whatever," said Tanya, unfolding one of her arms, and stretching it out towards Edwards leg.

She watched Bella follow her hand over to his leg, and she placed it down ever so gently. Edward broke his face from the window for the first time since the phone call ended, and looked down in the direction of her hand.

Bella could feel herself fuming; knowing Tanya was doing all this for her benefit. She shot Bella a wicked grin, and then looked up into Edward's practically blank face. Bella almost held her breath waiting to see what Edward would do.

Finally, he put his hand down and placed it on top of Tanya's. For a split she thought Edward was going to hold her hand, but instead he picked her hand up and gently moved it back onto her lap.

Bella wondered to herself how one guy could be so gentle in rejecting a girl, and make her feel special from just one touch. Well, Bella could not know for sure how Tanya felt about that, but Bella was sure she would feel that way.

It was good, she thought, that Edward had stated he and Tanya were just family friends. What worried her however, was the fact that Tanya had voiced her opinion on she and Jacob's relationship, and was right. Now all she had to figure out was what Edward might think of that….

Her thoughts were cut short though when the limo abruptly stopped and Edward and Tanya unbuckled. The driver opened the door, and the three of them stepped out together. Bella, the last to go out, tried to sneak to the back to the car unseen. She found that it would be quite impossible however, because traveling with Edward made it a red-carpet arrival equivalent.

There were people everywhere, calling out to Edward, and Tanya, giving hugs and excited greetings. Tanya stood right beside Edward, trying to stay as close to him as possible. She may have tried fooling the people around them, but there was no way she was fooling Bella.

Bella got her bag out the trunk, thanked the driver, then made her way behind the group of people following the supposed couple. She already felt rejected and left out. She dragged her feet a little, worried about facing the massive brick building on front of her. She was about to enter alone when she noticed someone standing outside the door. Surprised the person seemed to be looking straight at her, walked over and hoped the day wouldn't continue as badly as she had expected.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm hating Tanya, what about you?

So she may have a friend now…will she be able to face Edward after school?

Keep reading :]

And thanks for reviews and favorite story and author alerts!


	23. Go Away Cupid

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 23

Go Away Cupid

Dear Journal,

I am not going to worry about the date. It is irrelevant; just know it is the first day of school.

And let's just say, as of right now, not one single kid at Lakes Academy seems to be without a boyfriend or girlfriend. Everywhere you look, there are people making-out, hugging, walking together, giggling, holding hands…it makes me sick! Just getting out a short, but serious relationship is bad enough, but now the whole school is acting as if it is freaking Valentine's Day! Ugh. And the teachers, I can't even tell you how many "couples" there are. I swear, half the faculty (or more) has a spouse working there! There are even parents there as well. It is all a little too connected for my taste…

Anyway, I had to get that out of my system. It was, as I said before, my first day of school. I am home now though, relaxing in my new bed with an oversized yellow sweatshirt and blue Lakes Academy shorts, courtesy of Alice of course.

My day went pretty well, I have to say. No drama happened (once I got out of the limo, but there is no way I'm reliving that lovely memory). I was pretty annoyed with all the lovely-dovey stuff happening around campus, but I guess that is expected in a co-ed school like Lakes. True, I had gone to public school all my life, but the whole 'relationship" thing never interested me. I guess I always ignored the love drama constantly surrounding school.

However, enough of that, because I want to tell you about my new friend! So when I got out of the car (I mean _limo_), and Edward and what's her face left me behind to go with their friends, some girl stayed behind at the entrance, waiting for me! I was walking up slowly, discouraged by the car ride and lack of escort, and the girl seemed sweet enough. When I got up to her, she smiled real big and shook my hand, introducing herself as Louise. I told her my name, and she asked to see my schedule. With my luck of course, we didn't have any classes together. Fortunately, though, she gave me a map of the school and I was easily able to make it to all my classes.

I did have a little trouble at first finding the staircases and exit doors, because Lakes is just so huge! There are over 1,000 students and 40 teachers! Everyone was surprisingly helpful though (the ones not sucking face anyway…) and always happily pointed me in the right direction. It just so happened that I met a really sweet girl, Angela, who was in all 6 of my classes. She introduced me to the teachers and even asked me to sit with her and her friend Jessica at lunch. As we were going into the cafeteria, I noticed Tanya sitting a center round table with a large group of beautiful girls (probably cheerleaders) and big guys (football team most likely). Angela must have seen me staring, and told me who it was. I mentioned to her that I already knew, and she asked me puzzled, how.

I explained to her that Edward Cullen had brought me to school in a limo, and Tanya had gotten into the limo at the hotel. Angela's mouth dropped, and I told her that it wasn't that big of a deal, limo's aren't all they are cracked up to be (what I was thinking of was the close proxcimity Edward and Tanya were at with the seat positioned the way there were, but of course I left that little part out). I was rambling on about her perfect hair when Jessica cut me off.

She said, "Yeah, limos are overrated, but that's not what I am shocked at. HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET A RIDE WITH EDWARD CULLEN?"

I looked at her a little confused myself, and said, "Um, well he's like my only friend here, well until I met you, and um, well, he had to give me a ride. I don't have a car yet…"

"Wait, so did he drive all the way to your apartment? How did you know to ask for a ride? Bella! I need answers!"

"Chill Jessica, we'll sit and I'll explain everything."

So we sat, and I told Angela and Jessica everything. About leaving my home, moving to Forks, meeting the Cullen's (but I left out that they paid for school, my apartment, AND other necessities like food, clothing, and spending money), and flying here to New Orleans to meet Edward at the airport. Angela was quiet the whole time, staring into my eyes and soaking in all my words. Saying them out loud finally sounded crazy even to me. I didn't know how I had come to be so lucky…

Finally, after I finished explaining what we had done the day before in the French Quarter, Angela finally spoke,

"So, you're really friends with him, aren't you?"

I looked at her a little surprised, because I had just explained to her practically my whole life story.

"Yeah, and one more thing, we have adjoining rooms."

Angela and Jessica practically squealed out loud, and immediately invited (more like screamed to me) that they were coming over after school to help me "unpack" my things and get situated. I happily agreed, knowing I would need the extra help.

"Just keep the whole apartment thing on the down low, please Angela? I know you might think it is exciting, but I don't want people getting the wrong idea about me on my first day of school."

"Fine, but we have to talk more about this later."

Lunch ended, and I went to my last two classes. I made friends with a few new people: Mike, Eric, and Lauren. They are really Jessica and Angela's friends, but they sat with us in my last two classes, and they seem like really cool people.

So overall, I had a pretty successful first day. That is though, until I made it to the limo. I walked out the front gates and into the limo with Jessica, Angela ended up having plans with Eric to "study" after school. Edward was already in there, apparently mad about something. He didn't even acknowledge us, and practically barked at the limo driver that he was taking too long. Jessica and I looked at each other, and tried to suppress a giggle, both thinking how cute Edward looked with his forehead crinkled and his pink lips pouting below his dark ray bans.

The ride home didn't take very long, and we made it upstairs and in my room without one word from Edward. Jess and I practically slammed the door, before jumping on my bed and erupting with laughter. The whole ride home Jessica and I made faces at Edward behind his back, mimicking all the foul faces he was making. Something really bad must have happened at school, but neither one of us were acting serious enough to ask him what was wrong.

We left him in the limo, totally rejecting his "goodbye Bella." Jessica nudged me to go back to him and thank him for the ride, but I wanted to show him that he had to work for our relationship. We had only known each other for two days, and I didn't want him starting off with the impression that I tolerated moodiness. (which as you know, I totally don't).

We talked forever about our pasts, including Jacob and she Mike. Although she had never gone out with anyone, she had been in Love with Mike for about 3 years. She was always scared to ask him out because she didn't know if he returned the feelings. She didn't seem like the sky type at all, so I knew she must have really likes him. My story of me and Jake being friends, then much more than friends, encouraged her to call Eric and actually tell him how she felt. Turned out that he had actually been feeling the same way, he was just as scared as she was.

So we laughed, and talked, and gossiped about everything. Everything but Edward. We both seemed to be avoiding that subject the whole time, until finally a knock came from our adjoining door, and a deep voice came through,

"Bella, I really need to talk to you."

Angela and I looked at each other in shock, wondering what he could want to talk about after being so rude in the car. Jessica nudged me to respond, so I said,

"What Edward, I have a friend over. You would know that though if you had actually acknowledged us in the car this afternoon."

"I'm sorry Bella, something happened today and I wasn't thinking clearly. How I acted toward you was wrong, and I won't do that to you again. Can you please come let me in, it will only take a minute."

Jessica smiled, and nodded to me in approval. So I got off the bed hesitantly, and opened the door. Jessica and I both gasped when Edward walked through, bare chested and with only a pair of blue plaid pajama pants on. He didn't smile or chuckle at our reaction, he just stood in the doorway, and asked quietly if I could go into his room.

I had dreamt about Edward saying that last night, thinking it was (or would be if we were actually dating) the most romantic thing for him to ask me into his room.

"Sure Bella, you go. I'll start on homework. Take your time, I'm in no rush to leave"

So I walked through the threshold into Edward's beautifully decorated room. He brought me over to his couch, and sat down, leaving me a little room next to the arm. He looked straight never once looking at me. He folded his hands tightly together, as if wondering if he should continue or not. He opened his mouth to speak and I cleared my mind, ready to hear what he had to say.

And then he started,

"Bella, please just hear me out. First of all, I am sorry Tanya forced herself in the limo this morning. Believe me when I say I don't like her, at all. She is mean, and actually quite full of herself. She can't hold up a decent conversation unless it is about her. She means nothing to me, not even as a friend, and I want you to know that."

I nodded her my in approval, screaming with excitement on the inside, but keeping a calm and straight face on the outside.

Then Edward continued,

"Second thing I wanted to talk to you about is my reputation. Before I begin, I need to know, did Jessica say anything to you about me? And please answer honestly. I don't' want to tell you any lies, and in return I would hope you would tell the truth."

"Yeah, of course. Actually, I haven't talked to Jessica about you like at all. I mentioned today in the cafeteria that we were friends, you drove me to school, picked me up from the airport, and lived next door. She acted very shocked, but that's about it."

"Okay. That's all? You sure."

"Positive."

"Okay, well, here it goes. You may not believe what I am about to tell you but please, PLEASE, don't judge me from what people say. They aren't going to understand what's going on, and you may not wither. But in time you'll understand everything, I promise."

I could see that whatever he was about to say was painful. His eyes, still facing forward, were closed and his hands were still squeezed tightly together. I was ready to know whatever it was that was bothering him, so I gently said the words, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Owowowowo, hand cramp! I have now hand written about 10 pages from my journal! I will take a brake and hopefully get back to writing in you later on tonight. For now, I'm grabbing the lotion and massaging my poor right hand!


	24. Never Been Kissed

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 24

Never Been Kissed

Dear Journal,

I'm back and ready to finish the story! I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but let's just say it'll be well worth the wait…. ;)

So we were sitting on the couch talking (well Edward was doing most of the talking) and he was getting ready to tell me what his great reputation is. His hands still tense and staring straight ahead, he started to talk,

"Bella, I don't need to hear what you think, but every girl I have ever known, seen, or encountered even passing on the street, has thought of me as attractive. I get hit on constantly, and girls give me more attention then any other guys. Tanya, obviously very attractive, is the most popular girl in school. And as you probably saw this morning, I am the most popular boy. Don't get me wrong, I like the attention, but that person just isn't me. I'm athletic, artistic, and apparently very handsome. But those things haven't made me happy, and that is all Tanya is about. As long as she is popular, she is happy. We are total opposites, and that is why I don't date her."

Since Edward wasn't looking at me, I let a small smile show, glad to know that one, Edward wasn't some shallow guy and two, that he had no interest in Tanya.

"She, as you can probably guess, was very upset when I wouldn't date her. We had been old family friends because her sisters are good friends with Alice and Rose. She had only shown real interest in me though once I had grown up and "matured" if you know what I mean."

My imagination set off at that moment, imagining a small Edward like the ones I had seen in the pictures at the Cullen's. The I wondered how his life was before the Cullens, because he was fairly old when he moved in with them. Then my thoughts trailed back to what Edward had looked like "transforming" during his early teen years. I almost laughed out loud at the thought of an awkward Edward in braces and outgrown clothes…and even then he had probably been beautiful…

" She was jealous of course that other girls were constantly throwing themselves at me, and obviously furious I had rejected her. So she went around to everyone at Lakes and spread rumors that I had seduced her when she came over for studying one night, and dumped her the next morning. But she just wanted to make my life even harder, so she added that the night was 'incredible and romantic.' And that was all the girls needed to go over the edge. I was getting invites to more parties, girl's houses, and even girl's sleepovers. It was horrible attention for me, because of course nothing at all happened between Tanya and I, and I had gotten this reputation as some easy man whore.

It was hard not only to meet people who hadn't known about my reputation, but also to meet girls who weren't interested me just because of stories of me and my supposed 'abilities.' Girls actually had the nerve, like Tanya, to go around and brag that they had done it with me, once and sometimes numerous times…"

I stared down at my hands, heartbroken that Edward had to go through something, and still is going through something, so traumatic.

"And Bella, I feel like you are the first girl, or even person for that matter, that I feel like I can actually trust. I have something to tell you now, that no one else knows, not even my family. Can you promise me you will never tell anyone this? Not your family, friends, anyone?"

"Yeah, of course Edward. You can trust me, I would never betray you. Believe me, there is probably nothing at this point that would shock me as much as that."

Edward smiled for the first time all night, but still kept his head staring straightforward, looking at nothing in particular.

"Bella, although it contradicts everything I have told you and what people think, I have actually never been kissed."

Let's just say my mouth almost dropped off. I couldn't believe Edward hadn't had his first "time" yet with his incredible looks, much less his first kiss.

"Bella, can you say something? I'm kinda at a loss now."

I leaned over though gap between us, and took his face in my hands. His eyes closed, turned his head to the side and rested his head in my right palm. I scooted a little closer, so that we were almost touching at the legs. The room was lightly lit, and there was some light Josh Groban music playing in a foreign language in the background. It was romantic, and I could feel the sparks practically flying between us.

I leaned my face into his, and started to lightly place my lips onto his. He opened eyes, looking at me in complete darkness. He brought his hands up to pull my head into his and close the almost nonexistent gap between our lips. Then, with my luck, Jessica came bursting into the room rambling on about this news that Robert Pattinson was going to be filming a movie in New Orleans. Any other time I would have been ecstatic, but now I just wanted to rip her head off. She stopped talking once she realized what situation she had just stepped into, and began apologizing profusely. I stopped her though, telling her we were done.

Even though I was practically bursting, I left Edward alone on the sofa and made my way back into my room. Jessica smiled extra wide and practically pushed me through the door before closing it. She squealed quietly, not wanting Edward to over hear anything. I was smiling like an idiot myself, overwhelmed by the conversation we just had, and the almost kiss!

I sat down with Jessica, and talked to her about everything Edward had told me about his fake reputation and the rumor from Tanya that started it all. I explained that I knew why she reacted the way she did in the cafeteria, and that Edward wasn't anything like his outer appearance. He was so much more than that. I didn't tell her this, but I can definitely see that he is a distressed soul, and something must be haunting him besides the whole reputation thing.

Jessica left, satisfied with our short gossiping session about Edward and proud of the organizing and cleaning she did around my apartment.

Just as she was about to leave and walk out the door, she winked and said,

"I can trust to leave you two alone, can't I?"

We both let out a loud laugh, and I told her I'd see her at school the next day. Then she left me to my empty apartment to finish my homework. I have admit though, I just finished my homework and took a break after writing the first part of my journal, and I actually don't feel lonely at all.

I have Edward there next door, ready to keep me company. I have to admit though, I'm scared to see where this whole thing with Edward goes. I would never tell anyone this, but I have always had fantasies about dating a blind boy…"


	25. Sleepless Night’s Best Remedy

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 25

Sleepless Night's Best Remedy

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER, but this story is all my own.**

The room was dark, the blinds on the window were doing a good job of keeping any sunlight out of the room. After tossing and turning for what seemed hours, Bella finally rolled herself out of bed and over to the curtains. Expecting to see the bright streaming light from the sun, instead she was faced with the cold blackness of the night and small white lights from streetlights and stars. She was surprised, thinking that surely it was almost time for school…

She walked back over to her night side table and opened her cell phone, and saw that it was still only 4 in the morning. Two hours until she had to wake up for school. She couldn't believe it, all the restless time she had spent in bed, dozing in and out of consciousness, never really falling asleep with the serenity her body was aching for.

She decided on a glass of milk and some chocolate chip cookies since going back to bed was out of the question. She fumbled through her cabinets until she found where the cups were and walked over to the pantry to get the cookies. She got out the milk as well, and poured herself a generous of milk before picking everything up to go over to her couch.

Movies seemed the best option at this point. Something quiet and romantic, since her restless night hadn't given her much in the way of peace.

Walking out of the kitchen however, her foot caught on the side of the bottom cabinet, and she, the milk, and whole box of cookies went crashing down. She mentally cursed herself, knowing that the milk would have to be cleaned up and crumbs would have to be vacuumed out of the brand new carpet. Leave it to her to mess everything up. The klutz queen of the world…

And if that wasn't bad enough, the bang and the shattering of glass on the tile before splattering on the nearby carpet must have sounded through the whole floor! Embarrassment, although she experienced it a lot, never seemed to come lightly. It was always a big ordeal, with rambling words (on her part) and awkward gestures. Just the type of thing she needed her first week in a new apartment.

Her worries of being discovered however were confirmed in just moments when she heard a knock on the door. It didn't come from the hallway door though. It was coming from the room adjoining hers with Edward's.

Her heart pounded against her chest and she could already feel the heat rushing to her face. She looked at the door and knew that she should answer it, but the embarrassment from dropping her snack and the state she must look in from tossing and turning all night must have been horrible.

She calmed though as soon as she heard something soothing come from his room, "Bella, please answer, are you okay?"

She waited a moment, hoping that he would call through the door again; wanting to hear the honey sweet voice check on her, make sure _she_ was okay…

Her silent prayer was answered, "Bella answer me! Are you okay? What broke?"

This time Bella opened her mouth to speak to him, gaining the courage through her embarrassment to reply to such a sweet man. Only a small whimper came out to her dismay, one that could never compare to the sexy tone always apparent in Edward's voice.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine Edward. Just broke a glass that's all. Sorry to wake you..."

"Oh, okay. But don't be sorry, you actually didn't wake me. Is it okay if I come in, I don't like speaking through a door like this. It seems so impersonal."

"Um, sure. Come in." Bella stuttered, surprised that Edward wanted to come in and see her after he found out it was just a broken glass. She walked over to the door carefully, avoiding the glass on the floor.

When she opened the door, she found a sleepy-haired Edward. His hair was even more tussled than usual, like he had run his hands through it a thousand times. She wondered silently to herself how his hair could look so crazy and so sexy at the same time. She shook her head of those thoughts though, and focused on letting this beautiful boy into her room!

He walked in lazily and grabbed for her hand. She led him around the glass and onto her couch. She told him he could sit and relax a minute while she picked everything up. He didn't let go of her hand however when she tried pulling away to go back to the kitchen. He held on firmly, but not roughly. He pulled her down silently so she was kneeling in front of him and took her hand and gently caressed it with his own. He moved his hands after expertly searching her own, and worked his way up her arms. No spot was left untouched by Edward's soft hands. She gasped at the tenderness he was showing and surprised and confused with what he was actually doing it for.

Finally he dropped her hand, leaving chills running up her arm and down her spine. She picked up her hands and inspected them herself, wondering what it was he was looking for. He looked up and smiled at her, patting the seat next to him for her to sit. Confused but willing, Bella sat down with him.

Neither one of them talked for a moment until Edward whispered, "I'm sorry, but I had to make sure you weren't hurt."

Relief washed over Bella as she realized he was trying to make sure she wasn't cut from the glass. The thought brought on a whole new set of Goosebumps. Edward, uncomfortable with her silent response, still whispered,

"I'm sorry, but I feel helpless in time like this. It's hard sometimes because I feel useless trying to help anyone. I don't want to be though, Bella, especially not to you."

And he hung down his head, hiding his face from the wide smile from Bella he would never see.

"Edward, I want you to know that what you just did was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. It was caring and gentle, and just wonderful. Don't apologize; it's not your fault. Nothing is."

Bella reached over to squeeze one of his hands in both of hers. One silent tear rolled down Edward's cheek. Bella sat back a little in surprise; she had never seen a man cry before. It was humbling and beautiful. She was consumed with emotion that she had caused this reaction, and immediately did the first thing she could think of to console him.

She leaned over and wiped away the tear on his cheek with her thumb, and gently kissed the place it had just been. Edward's face was soft and inviting, just as she had imagined. He let out a small hum and she let out a breath of her own that she didn't know she had been holding in. She positioned herself next to Edward and leaned her head on his shoulder and held one of his hands with the other.

They sat in that position for what seemed like ages, until she could hear the steady breathing of Edward. She looked up and confirmed that this beautiful man had actually come to check on her, told her how much he wanted to take care of her, and fell asleep while they were holding each other. She smiled at her wonderful luck, and closed her eyes herself. She didn't care what time it was or what time she had to wake up. She noted that she would still have to clean up the spilled drink and cookies, but those things could wait. This time with Edward couldn't because she knew she would never have a night like this ever again. She wanted to cherish her little piece of heaven she was having with Edward and savor it as long as she could.

Her eyes too eventually began to droop, and in only a matter of minutes, sleep quietly came upon her as well...

**Sorry guys it took so long to update! Thought this was a sweet chapter to set up all the craziness that Bella will soon be experiencing…not all so sweet as this, but bear with me! I always believe in wonderfully happy endings!**

**REVIEW! And I'll see you next chapter!**


	26. Black Out

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 26

Black Out

Dear Journal,

I woke up this morning for the most surprising and wonderful surprise. I got up from a deep and sound sleep to the sound of my alarm on my cell phone. I decided however to stay in bed. I laid my head to the side, enjoying the sight of my beautiful Edward laying on the sofa in my living room, sound asleep. His hands were under his face, and his exposed feet hanging off the edge of the couch. His tall frame just didn't fit the small couch, but it didn't seem to be bothering him.

I groaned internally as my cell phone alarm went off for the second time, and I decided to get up for school. Edward flipped over, so I went over to him to try and wake him. I knew he would need to get up for school as well. I tiptoed to the couch, worries I would scare him. I ran my hands through his hair and whispered for him to wake up. He turned over slowly, stretching his long, muscular arms above his head. He let out a small sigh, and brought his hands to my own. I took my hand out his hair and pulled him up. He leaned down to hug me, and without saying a word, stumbled back to the apartment door. I let out a small giggle, he definitely didn't seem like a morning person! I looked at my watch, and frowned at the time. I didn't have time for a shower, so I put on the first thing I could find and ran out the door just in time for school to start. Classes were more of the same, but I found that all I could focus on was how it felt to fall asleep in Edward's arms. Checking to see if I had cut myself on the glass was the sweetest and most sensual thing anyone has ever done to me. I almost wanted to hurt myself again, just so Edward could come check on me…

Once school let out, I rushed home, eager to see if Edward would come over to hang out, or talk about what happened the night before. I wanted to know how he felt about the night, I certainly felt something change between us, a stronger connection that has been bubbling between us since the first time we met. He wasn't the night in shining armor I always imagines for myself, he was so much better….

So after I arrived back at my apartment, I had a note stuck to the outside of my door. I opened it to see that it was actually an envelope with an invitation on the inside. I grabbed it off the wall, and made way into my apartment. I sat down on the couch, and read it over.

Edward Cullen,

You have been cordially invited to attend an 18th birthday bash! It will take place on August 15, 2009 in the home of Tanya! It is a surprise, so keep it a secret please! The theme is Black Out, so please come in all black. You are allowed to bring a single date. Your only requirement is to look hot! This promises to be a night you will never forget!

Please R.S.V.P at the number: 222-909-0001

**Regrets only!

And remember, keep this all a secret!

Shocking, Tanya was having a surprise party, and Edward was invited. But that's not why I included this. At the bottom of the note was an attached piece of paper, in the prettiest script I have ever seen. It clearly read,

Bella, I received this when I got home, and I wanted to know if you would like to be my date? I know you seem to be a bit of a klutz, but its nothing I can't handle, so saying you can't dance isn't an issue. I know Alice would love to help you pick out a dress. Please say yes.

-Edward

My heart stopped when I read the words. I was nervous of course about attending a dance party, but it was so sweet of him to ask me, of all people. And I'm glad he suggested Alice help me. God knows I couldn't pick anything worthy for Edward on my own. I wanted it to be special, something soft and luxurious, so Edward could feel how amazing he makes me feel. I squealed like the teenage girl I am, as I re-read the letter, and rushed to our adjoining door to tell him that of course I would go with him! But when I knocked, I didn't get any response. It scared me, had he fallen or gotten hurt? I couldn't bear the thought. He was always home at this time, listening to his classical music. I know again, calling his name out. When he didn't answer, I decided to call Alice, to see if she had any idea where he was. It was a Tuesday night, the weekend not even here, had he gone out? And if so, with who?

My heart dropped when I thought of him with another girl. But he had invited me, not some other girl, to Tanya's party. That was a sign he liked me, I thought, right?

The phone kept ringing, and I was getting impatient, ready for Alice to pick up. Finally she did, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I spoke into the receiver as calmly as I could, "Alice, do you know where Edward is?"

She sounded almost bored with me, which was shocking. Usually she was a ball of happiness and energy. "Yes Bella, he is here with us. Didn't he tell you?"

I sat on my couch, in disbelief. After last night, how could he just get up and leave? He didn't bother saying anything this morning, but he could have at least sent me a text or left me a message saying he wouldn't be home tonight. Feeling ready to cry , I told Alice thank you, and hung up the phone as quickly as I could.

I put my hand up to my eyes, willing the tears to stop. He really didn't owe me an explanation, we weren't dating, although I thought we were slowly working our way there. And why had Alice acted so, so, cold? Carlisle had said he rarely visited, was something wrong that made him come home….I took out my phone again, wiping the remainder of the traitor tears from my eyes, and text Edward a message,

"Got the note on my door. Knocked on your door, and didn't get a response. Alice said you are back home? What's going on? -Bella"

I closed my phone and set it aside, awaiting a reply that never came. It finally turned to midnight, and I gave up on waiting. I turned my phone off, and got into bed. Now I here I am. Technically it is Wednesday now, and I am still waiting for his response. I'm so worried.

I promise to update as soon as I hear something. This journal seems to be my best therapy, and journal, I thank you for night. Until word from Edward comes, goodbye.


	27. No Surprise

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 27

No Surprise

Bella sat through her classes the rest of the week, tired and restless, worried about Edward. She hadn't heard back from him or any of the family members. _Why had he left her the note, and then left without a word, she thought. _It wasn't like him to not talk to her. A week, they had known each other less than a week, and she felt so close to him, like they were already family. _At least he was back with his family, I guess, and not somewhere hurt…._Bella thought, again relieved, that he hadn't gotten lost or hurt. She couldn't imagine being blind.

And that thought lead to a million different ones…_Had that been the reason he left home and didn't return? Had he always been blind? What happens to his parents so that he was adopted at seven?_

Thoughts like these kept racing through her mind until Jessica tapped her on her shoulder, bringing her back into focus. She was in the newspaper room, laying her head next to her computer, where she was supposed to have a full page written on eating disorders. Angela walked over, camera in hand, also worried about Bella. Jessica and Angela had both noticed Bella wasn't as focused all week, and thought something was probably bothering her.

Angela asked sweetly, laying her hand on Bella's shoulder, "What's wrong Bella? You really haven't been yourself this past week. Is it Edward? We didn't see him this past week or this weekend. Is he sick?"

Bella put her head back down and groaned, not wanting to start crying like the pathetic girl she felt like in front of a room of people. Angela and Jessica exchanged glances, and nodded in agreement. They took either one of Bella's arms, and pulled her up and outside the school. The school day was over, but there were a few people around campus, throwing the football around and laying out in the glass, enjoying the warm August heat. Bella didn't notice any of this, how could she think of anything else when something serious could be going on with Edward.

Angela opened her car door, and Jessica told Bella to sit in the back. The three of them drove until they came to a small nearby coffee shop, and parked the car. Bella, still quiet, lost in her own mind, didn't realize where they were until the girls were inside sitting in a booth, and they all had steaming cups of coffee in their hands.

Bella smelled the sweet smell of a vanilla latte, and she was glad her friends had good taste in coffee. The strong feel of the hot liquid going down her throat brought her back to reality, and she looked up at the concerned faces of her friends.

She inhaled slowly, and knew she owed them an explanation. She started with the accident with the milk and cookies, and briefly explained how he had come in and checked up on her. Jess and Angela let out simultaneous sighs and smiled as Bella explained that he had fallen asleep next to her, and she woke up with him still on the sofa the next morning. They asked if they had kissed or anything, and Bella said not yet, that he was sweet and gentle, and that they were taking things very slowly. Although the girls wanted some hot gossip, they appreciated how Edward was trying to be a gentleman and everything.

Bella knew it was hard for them to imagine them not kissing yet, especially with his horrible reputation. But it seemed that they believed her, and she was very grateful for that. She continued on with her story after answering a few of their probing questions, and said that Edward left without speaking, and he didn't have to say a word, because Bella could read every thought of his just from his expression alone. His beautiful groggy smile was as good as a thank-you kiss from Edward, he was just so perfect sweet, and that all-knowing smirk was enough to make her heart soar.

And as she saw the faces of Angela and Jessica, she could see on their faces that they understood that, even if she didn't say it out loud. Finally Angela broke the silence, and asked,

"Well everything sounds great between you two love birds! What's making you so upset? And where's Edward, no one's heard from him since the first day of school!"

Bella mulled over in her head how much she should tell them, but she didn't see any point in keeping anything from them at this point, so she told them all she knew.

She started with the invitation on the door, which Angela and Jessica had also both been invited too. Bella thanked her lucky stars, she knew dancing with a blind guy, even if it _was_ Edward, still wouldn't work too well. And the fact that it was Tanya's party made it that much scarier. She would be glad to have at least two more friends there for support.

Then she went on to tell them how she tried knocking on Edward's door to accept his invitation to be his date, but he didn't answer. So she called his sister, Alice, and she told her in an almost bored tone that he was there with them, without giving an explanation.

Bella saw the concern in her friends eyes, and tears welled in her own eyes once again, and she barely got out that she had text him that she was worried he never responded, before she started letting the warm tears fall down her cheeks.

Angela and Jessica both put their hands on one of Bella's, and squeezed it gently. Bella smiled through her tears, feeling lucky to have such understanding friends.

'Well, I'm sure he's fine Bella. He probably missed his family, and realized that he should probably see them before school really started. Why he waited until school started and summer ended, I'll never know. But until you find out, and he texts back, please keep your mom off of him and his problems. I'm sure he is figuring out whatever is wrong right now, and he'll come right back here as soon as he can."

Jessica's calm explanation soothed Bella's frantic nerves, and she slowly digested everything she said. She knew she was probably over-reacting, and that he was safe at home just spending time with his family. She still felt confused about a few things, and thought now would be the perfect time to clear the air. Edward wasn't around, and she knew she would too scared to ask him any of these things to his face.

"Guys, thanks for you for being here for me. I know I'm acting irrationally."

"Oh, no problem Bella." They said in unison. "We're sure you would be here for us in our times of need!"

Bella knew she would always be there for Angela and Jess, they were too good for her. And she decided she felt comfortable asking them what was on her mind,

"Thanks. And you know I always will be, but on a different note, I have some questions that I was hoping to ask ya'll, about Edward."

"Yeah, sure, we'll try our hardest," said Angela, squeezing my hand in silent encouragement.

Bella pulled back her hands to herself, playing with the ends of her long brown hair. She was having trouble making eye contact with the girls.

"So I was wondering, has Edward been blind as long as you've known him?"

They girls looked at each other, and Angela nodded her head for Jessica to answer first.

"Yeah, since we were freshmen here at Lakes. No one really knew each other, unless you came from a middle school here in New Orleans, but the majority of the people here came from other places around the country. I'm here for ballet, Angela is here for photography, and everyone on campus soon found out, Edward Cullen had come for music. He was an extraordinary piano player. People knew he was blind, almost from the start, because he always wore a pair of dark sunglasses, even inside. People excepted him. The girls because he is obviously very handsome and charming, and the guys because he could not only run faster than every guy on the track, but he could knew every sport fact known to manhood, even though he couldn't technically watch any of it.

He also was already friends with the most beautiful and popular girl in school, Tanya. She was obviously attracted to him, but since her beauty was only skin deep, he didn't return the interest. That made her mad, and I'm sure you heard what happened after she was rejected. And just to let you know Bella, me and Angela don't believe a word of those sluts. From what we know and heard you say of him, it only confirms our theory. Edward really is the perfect guy."

Bella smiled for the first time all week. Edward _was_ wonderful, and she knew that once he made it back to school, she would let him know that.

"Anything else?" Angela asked.

"Oh wait, one more thing Bella, I wanted to let you know that Edward lost his parents in a fire. We don't know when or how, but everyone seems to think that's how he lost his sight.

His parents were quite successful and left him a nice fortune. He doesn't flash it around school, but everyone knows. He has always lived with his aunt and uncle, and until you told us he went home to his family, we assumed those were the only family he had. It's nice to know he has brothers and sisters though, he seems like being blind and losing your parents on top of that would be really hard, for anyone, but especially for someone who doesn't have relatives…"

"Well he lived with young parents, about 25 or so. They adopted Edward along with another girl and boy. The girl Alice is married as well as their brother, Emmett. They are all awesome, loving people. But they told me Edward rarely visits, that's why him leaving to see them worries me so much."

"I totally get where you're coming from, I would feel the same about Eric." Said Angela, apologetically.

"And same for me and Mike, well if we were dating I mean…damn boy. He'll come around soon though. Just wait til he sees my homecoming dress…" added Jessica, more to herself then everyone else.

Bella and Angela both broke into happy laughter, wondering why she had a dress for a dance still about three months away!

"Why don't you ask Mike to be your date for Tanya's party? I'm sure he wouldn't say no to a good dance party!" Bella said encouragingly.

Jessica's face brightened at the idea, and said she couldn't wait to talk to him. That chatted about shopping for the party, and talked about what a great idea a black out party was. Bella started standing up in the middle of Jessica explaining the benefits of heels to Bella, needing desperately to use the restroom, when her phone started playing "Good Morning Beautiful". It was the song she had set for Edward, after he had chosen for it to play in her ipod alarm clock. She bought it almost immediately after he left.

She turned to Jess and Angela, her eyes probably bulging from her eyes. They gave her nods, and Bella ran outside, forgetting all about her bathroom emergency, and opened the ringing phone.

Outside, the warm August hair burst onto her like she had just opened a hot over. Her palms, already sweating, became even worse. Her face was clammy, and her stomach was buzzing with nerves. She opened the phone to speak, and before she could even make a sound, a velvety smooth voice came over the receiver,

"Bella…I…"

And her heart slowly melted, and she let out a slow breath, steadying herself for what she would hear next.


	28. Far Away from Love

Welcome to the Big Easy

Chapter 28

Far Away from Love

Dear Journal,

Edward. What can I say. Nothing. Because that's what he told me on the phone. NOTHING. He started with Bella, and that's probably the most interesting thing he said. All I could get out of him was that he was sorry he left on such short notice and that he would be returning in another day or two, before the weekend came. He also said that I shouldn't plan on going to the dance with him. My heart dropped, but I knew I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt my feelings, again. So I blew him off, not even asking why he said he couldn't go. I said "goodbye Edward, see you soon, I guess."

Then I hung up, throwing my phone back into the depths of my purse. I walked back into the coffee shop, and saw that Angela and Jessica were looking back at me with curious eyes. They saw I was obviously disappointed me, so they got up and drove me back to my apartment. They saw I was obviously not happy with the conversation, so they offered to bring me to school until Edward returned. They figured the limo would be cold and empty, especially since he wasn't home yet.

I pulled them into a strong hug, and promised I would call and tell them everything later. I got out my homework, and listened to "Let her Cry" by Hootie and the Blowfish. And obviously, I let the tears flow. I hadn't gotten any answers from Edward, but at least he sounded like everything was okay. Maybe this trip was good for him, reconnecting with his family.

The party. Tanya's freaking sweet sixteen! What's with Edward uninviting me? I mean, he leaves me the sweetest note ever, and asks me to his supposed ex-girlfriends party, and even suggested his sister come and help me shop for a dress! And how dare he do it over the phone! What could be sooo important that he couldn't follow through with our plans?

But Alice, why the hell had she talked to me the way she had? I definitely didn't deserve that from her. She had always been the nicest person to me. Emmett, I thought, maybe he would give me so answers. So I wiped the tears from my face and stood up and walked over to my purse where I had put my phone.

Then my stomach clenched when I suddenly realized there may have been another girl he met back home….I was thinking at first that how could he find someone so quickly, but then again, I had only known Edward for about a week. But I threw that idea out when I thought that he would have probably stayed with his family the whole time. All this sudden excitement I guess was making my imagination run wild. I guess I could just not go….I didn't want to dance anyway. Emmett could clear my mind of all my worries, so I should just stop thinking of the worst possibilities.

I dug in my bag and pulled out my phone to see I had three missed calls, two from Angela and Jessica, and shockingly, the other from Edward. I looked at my cell phone inbox, and saw I had one new voicemail. I dialed the number one, and typed in my password. My cell phone said in a sugary sweet female voice "you have one new message. Press two to listen now."

I pressed two, holding my breath to hear who it was from. "New message, 7:16 pm. Hi Bella, this is Edward. I'm sorry I was such an ass to you earlier. I know I owe you more of an explanation than what I told you earlier, but I don't think I can give it to you until I see you in person. Forgive me? And please, don't be mad. I will try to tell you everything tomorrow. I'll be at school tomorrow afternoon to pick you up. Until then, I miss you. I'm sorry."

The tears welled in my eyes like earlier, and Edward pulled me under his spell once again. Something in his words calmed me down and reassured me. Maybe he did have a good reason for leaving unexpectedly, and then uninviting me to the party. He would be home tomorrow, I thought, that's not too much time…I wanted to welcome him back to his apartment, even though he left for only a few days. I had to show him that even if he didn't want to date, I would be there for him as a friend.

I decided to call Emmett, not only to ask if things really were okay with Edward, but also about some of his favorite things, to get for his arrival. I was sure he wouldn't have too much time to think about making dinner, or anything. And even though I was limited in my cooking skills, I'm sure I could make a decent enough meal for the two of us. High school boys would eat pretty much anything, right?

So I called Emmett, speed dial number two, which he took the liberty of setting. The first one after my voicemail…of course.

The phone rang twice, and then I heard Emmett's booming voice through the receiver. "hey Bell's! What's up girl?"

"Shhhh, Emmett! I don't want anyone else to know I called you!"

"No problem girl, I hear ya. I'm home alone, Rose went out shopping with Alice and mom, for god knows what. I try to stay out of it. So what's up?"

"I was wondering why Edward went down there with ya'll. I knew he didn't come home all summer, but why did he decide to leave once classes started? I was so worried that something happened to him!"

"Well Bella, I think you may have more than friendship on the mind with Eddie boy? But yeah, he's fine. You have nothing to worry about. I think you may have actually brought this visit on, actually."

I blushed from Emmett's comment about me liking Edward, but it faded when he said I brought the trip on. I couldn't imagine causing Edward frustration or pain, so much that he would return home.

"Emmett, I need you to be totally honest with me," I said seriously, "Why did Edward go home all of a sudden? And why do you think it is because of me? Edward left me a message saying he would explain everything, but I want to know your side first."

"Kay, Bells, but I will beat your butt if this ever gets back to Eddie! You promise this stays between us, right?"

"Of course Emmett. And about the 'beat your butt' comment, I would like to see you try!"

"I'll hold you to that young lady! But really, we were all shocked by Edward's visit. We knew that he was excited for school and the prospect of meeting you. Everyone had been speaking so highly of you. He even suggested you move into the apartment next to him, although he made it seem like it was everyone else's idea first. The boy was on cloud nine, because even Esme said she loved you, and Esme's opinion always meant the world to Edward."

I thought about Edward and his mom, and couldn't imagine someone not loving Esme. She was truly an amazing woman. But I stopped my thoughts, and refocused on Emmett's words.

"Once you arrived, all he could talk about was you and how amazing he thought you were. He thanked us over and over for sending you to us. We were all excited that Edward had finally found someone who was good enough for him, and would hopefully see the real him. We were nervous about you two first meeting, because he made us swear to tell you nothing, not about his past or even about him being blind. Carlisle said that they should at least tell you about his seeing problem, but Edward argued against it. We all relented when he said he wanted to feel normal for once in his life. We couldn't argue with that."

I started crying again, thinking of the pain Edward has suffered, through losing his parents _and_ losing his eyesight. I couldn't imagine. Emmett must have hear me sniffling, because he kept talking, about happier things again.

"Don't cry Bella! I can't stand to hear a girl cry! It breaks my heart!"

I laughed, wiping my eyes, and realizing how great of a guy Emmett really was. Rosalie was so lucky to have him.

"The calls came in less frequently once school started, and all we got from his was a text or two saying that you were as wonderful as we promised and that school was school. Then everything stopped, and we got nothing. Then Edward suddenly stopped in. We hadn't seen him since spring break, and although we were thrilled for his visit, we were concerned about why he would have left school."

"yeah, he didn't tell anyone he was leaving. We all had no idea!"

"well, he must have told his teachers, because he has been getting his work sent to him over the computer, and he knew what some of his assignments were ahead of time. The little he told Carlisle and Esme was about how he wasn't good enough for you and your friendship, and how it wasn't fair he liked you the way he does. He mentioned something about Tanya and her party, and how he wanted Alice to go shopping for a beautiful dress for you, but changed his mind, saying he couldn't be the one to stop you from having a good time…"

I cut him off. "How could he think that! I like him just the way he is! I wouldn't change one thing about him! He is so sweet and respectful, and I could care less that he can't see! That means nothing to me! He has the most amazing, loving heart. How can he not see that?"

"Well, Bells, we all feel the same way you do, but ever since he joined our family, he has felt like he is different and weird. He never even dated because he felt like since he couldn't see well, that he couldn't be a good boyfriend. I think though, that you could be the one to show him differently, I mean, if you realy do like him back."

"Of course I do Emmett! No boy has ever treated me the way Edward has!"

"Well, I'm sure everyone would love to hear that. And one last thing before I have to go, Edward needs to tell you the rest, but he doesn't have all of his eyesight, but he can tell general shapes and light. Things are very unclear and full of shadows and blurred lines, but he can vaguely tell what is around him. The doctors don't know what his condition is exactly, but they say with minor surgery he may be able to see again with glasses and eye therapy. He's scared to have it, but I think you can be the one to tell him that it may be a good idea."

"I'll b sure to keep that in mind, that would be amazing. Thank you Emmett, for telling me so much. I am so lucky to be apart of your family. And I hope Edward realizes that you really all are there for him too."

"I know, me too…me too…"

"Hey monkey man!" I heard Rosalie call from somewhere in the background. "Who ya talking to?"

"No one Rose! I'm coming!"

"Sorry Bella," he whispered, "I got to go, hope what I said helped. Good luck with Edward, and don't be too hard on him. I'm pretty sure he's fallen pretty hard for you!"

"Thanks, Em. Bye!"

And I closed my phone. I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes. "if It's Love" by Maroon Five came on. And if it's love is right. From Emmett told me, Edward's feelings for me ran as deep as mine seemed to be for him.

Now for tomorrow…I guess I should raid my practically bare cabinets to search for something to make. In all the craziness, I never asked Emmett what Edward liked…maybe going out would be a better idea…..

Until tomorrow, I'm sure I will have plenty to report. Wish me luck….


	29. Sisterly Love

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 29

Sisterly Love

Butterflies. Beautiful, majestic, silent, colorful, delicate….these are just some of the words to describe the elegant bugs. Painful, hurting, unrelenting, violent….just a few of the words Bella was using to describing butterflies that day. All day at school, she felt them beating against the inside of her stomach. It was the day Edward was coming back. It was the day she and Edward would lay everything on the table.

She thought of the long conversation she and Emmett had just shared the night before. _How could she have been so worried about Edward finding another girl? Or even thinking him a jerk for leaving suddenly. _

It was selfish of her to think only what she was feeling, not about Edward felt, especially about why he left. She wondered why he would call home so much, but never physically return there. She had millions of questions swimming through her mind, and she was anxious to speak to Edward.

It was finally her last period, and she was ready for the school day to end. She hadn't been able to eat lunch, thanks to her uneasy stomach, and she was ready to grab an afternoon snack, and head back home with Edward.

Her apartment hadn't felt like much of a home the past few days, not with Edward gone. She had gotten used to the idea of always having him next door to check on her, and be there to talk to if she needed him. Angela and Jessica had included her in their conversations all day, obviously still waiting for her to explain what was happening. She texted them during lunch period that she would explain everything tomorrow, and she could see them check their phones across the table.

Much to Bella's relief, they acted normal, and avoided Edward and related topics all together. She made a note to get them something nice for being there the past two days. She really couldn't have made it without them.

"Please read pages 20-40 tonight for homework, there may be a quiz on the material tomorr—" and the end bell rang to cut off her history teacher.

The glass rose and quickly walked out, leaving Bella behind to clean up her remaining books. She made her way out the doors of the school, looking around nervously for the black limo. No one was around that she could see, just kids walking around, getting into car line or their own cars in the parking lot.

"Bella, over here," said a familiar voice. She turned to see Alice, jumping up and down excitedly. Bella smiled wide, and ran into the open arms of her friend.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here? Is Edward here with you" said Bella, letting herself out of Alice's tight grips, and looking around for her brother.

"Oh, well I had strict orders from Edward to pick you up and bring you home to get dressed. I know nothing else, so don't bother asking. Come on! We need to get going, we're on a tight schedule."

Bella, flustered and a little upset wasn't there to pick her up, held on to Alice and let her drag her to a small yellow Porsche. She got in the passenger's seat as Alice sped out the parking lot.

They made it back to Bella' apartment in record time, because Alice seemed to go at least 15 miles over the designated speed limit. She imagined Alice didn't do anything slow, or "normal".

Alice hurriedly pushed Bella up the stairs and into her apartment, forcing her into the bathroom. As Bella sat in a chair, letting Alice curl her hair into a dozen tiny ringlets, she let a bunch of questions roll around her mouth, not sure where to start.

"Alice, why did you talk the way you did the other night? You sounded so annoyed with me. And you didn't give me any information! You have no idea what I was thinking! So many horrible thoughts were running through my mind!"

"Calm down Bella, I'm sorry." Said Alice, frowning slightly, "I really didn't mean to sound annoyed. I just felt upset because Edward had come back home because of you, not because of his own family. Granit, he came home to escape you, but still. It was because of you, and not me. I know that sounds horrible, but I'm sure you can see where I'm coming from?"

"_Why does everyone keep blaming his visit on me?_" Bella thought to herself.

"it's okay Alice. I understand completely. But why me? Why did Edward go home so suddenly? I mean you said he never comes home…why not? I'm so lost Alice. I feel like I'm the one in the dark."

"Sorry, but Edward made it pretty clear that he wanted to explain it all to you tonight. I'll be staying at my aunt and uncles, so you two have the whole night to talk this out. I'll be here until Saturday. Do you think you can wait to talk to me about this until then?"

"I guess, I just really want to know what's going on. Not knowing anything has been killing me. At least tell me Edward isn't unhappy with me?"

"No Bella, nothing at all like that! Please, this is going to be a long night for you, I can already tell, so please just sit still, and enjoy some quiet for a while."

Bella couldn't deny her; she had a way of saying things that didn't leave you with much of an option to do anything contradictory to what she says.

_Poor Jasper,_ she thought. Living with a persuasive, Bubbly, overly excited Pixie. But she _was_ wonderful, and Bella knew couldn't wish for a better "big sis".

Alice chatted with Bella casually, telling her all about her and Rose's most recent shopping trip. She would just sit there smiling, or going "ohh" or "ahh" as the time required me to speak. It was comfortable with Alice, and she let her past attitude slip away from memory. She's sure whatever the reason, it was justified. Plus, she hoped Edward would completely fill in the gaps Emmett and Alice left.

Bella and Alice's head popped up together when they heard a knock from the door. Edward was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror in a small black satin dress, gold ballet flats, and a beautiful gold necklace with a heart pendant, compliments of Alice. She smiled at her reflection, impressed with what Alice had done with her hair and make-up. Although Edward wouldn't be able to see her, she knew the thought counted at least. If she felt beautiful, maybe Edward would feel it too.

"Coming Edward!" said Alice, bouncing to the door to open it up. She opened up the door to reveal a stunning guy in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on black slacks and nice black dress shoes. He also had on a deep red tie and the hottest dark Ray Bans. His hair was in total disarray, and it didn't help that he kept running his nervous hands through it.

Bella stood gaping at the gorgeous guy in front of her. It had only been a few days since she last saw Edward, but it was as if she was seeing him for the first time all over again.

She walked timidly up to the door, gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek, and thanked her for all her help. Then Bella walked up to Edward, taking his outstretched hand. It was warm and comforting, and it felt as if it was a perfect mold for hers.

She led him to the elevator, and made it down through the front doors of the complex. She was expecting to see the black limo waiting for them, but what she saw instead made her jump with excitement. Parked in front of her was her CR-V. She couldn't believe it!

Edward must have sensed her excitement, because a wicked smile came across his lips. Edward spoke to her for the first time that evening, "Do you like it? I had one of our drivers go get it for you. He drove it all the way here from Chicago actually. I hope you don't mind." And Edward let his head hang low.

"It's perfect!" said Bella letting go of Edward's hand to get into the driver's seat. Edward climbed into the passenger's seat, still smiling. She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, thanking him for the nice surprise.

"Where to now?" she asked, turning the car on.

Blushing, Edward responded, "Isabella's pizza."

"Really Edward?" said Bella, laughing lightly. She couldn't believe he could be so corny. But to her, it was the sweetest gesture, and she loved the Isabella's she had been to back home.

"Is it okay? I mean, if you would rather stay home, I understand." Said Edward, blushing again.

"It's fine," said Bella, blushing herself for making him react the way he was. She was expecting a cold hearted Edward after he left so suddenly, but instead it was a sweet, shy Edward that was probably unsure of himself. She thought of how she actually liked this side of Edward, one where he let his guard down.

They drove in silence, and only listening to the radio. They soon pulled into Isabella's parking lot, and Bella noticed there weren't any other cars in the parking lot. Even though it was a weeknight, people usually flooded to restaurants for a night away from cooking and doing dishes.

She got out the car first, and went around to get Edward. He took his arm and snaked it around her waist, gently holding her with his hands. She shivered at the touch, feeling the same as she had since the first time they met in the airport. She loved that he could always do that to her…

She walked in the direction of the entrance with Edward glued to her hip, and was greeted by a handsome young man in all black. "Right this way please."

They followed, and Bella gasped when she saw the restaurant. It was almost completely dark, and was only illuminated by a few scattered candles, the biggest one in the center of their table. Edward let go of her only to pull her chair out and help her sit. She scooted in, and took another look around. There wasn't another soul other than the male host and a single female waiter.

"Edward, did you do this all for me?" she asked, shocked at someone doing so much for her.

"Yes Bella, I have a lot to discuss and explain to you, and I wanted to make it personal and intimate."

Bella blushed at the word intimate, and she knew that it would be a long night. It would open up their relationship, and hopefully bring them to a whole new level. She knew this is the night she would kiss Edward, for his first kiss, and she would finally make him her own…


	30. I'm Yours

**Welcome to the Big Easy**

Chapter 30

I'm Yours

"Where to start…" said Edward, as he placed his drink and meal order.

Bella got the chicken alfredo and Edward got a mushroom calzone, both with Caesar salads to start. Bella gently sipped her raspberry tea as Edward figited with his hands. Bella leand across the table, taking off his glasses. Edward put up his hands to stop her, but he told him that his eyes were too beautiful to keep hidden. Sighing in defeat, he let Bella take off his glasses.

Feeling more exposed than being completely naked, Edward thought of how to put what he was trying to say. Bella saw his hesitation, and she politely said,

"Why don't you start with why you left all of a sudden? I think that's when my confusion started."

"Okay, well…" he started running his hands through his hair like the words would come out if he pulled hard enough, "I left because of you. Not because you did anything wrong, or said anything, I just couldn't bear the thought of me falling for you. The whole month of July all I got were calls from my family, especially Alice, explaining to me how much they loved you, and how I better not screw things up for them. They said they valued your relationship with them more than anything, I needed to be a gentlemen first."

Bella nodded to herself, remembering that his story fit Emmett's quite well so far.

"I didn't want them to tell you anything about me. Nothing about my past, or my eyesight, or even about my personality. I wanted a clean slate with you. I wanted to be able to show you a different side of me, one that other people from school or even my family for that matter, would have painted in your head. And once a person hears something about someone else, it's hard to push it to the side.

Well, when I 'saw' you in the airport for the first time, it wasn't when I picked you up in New Orleans. It was actually when I was in the airport near Forks. I decided to return home for a family visit, because the last time I had come in was spring break, and I didn't leave on the best terms. I had my driver go inside to get my father, because I couldn't bear going into a crowded airport and awkwardly greeting him after all that happened. It was a long short for me that he was even there, since I knew he only volunteered at first aid occasionally. My driver was a good friend of mine, and my families. I trusted he wouldn't tell anyone I had come. It's a good thing he didn't because when he came back to the car to tell me my father was in, he also mention that a beautiful brunette was hugging him. He didn't make it in, but he could clearly see through the glass.

I went into the airport, tell if it was true. I heard him tell you goodbye, and all I could do was stare at the spot your voices were coming from. I would say I was surprised, but I really wasn't. I knew my supposed 'perfect' life was too good to be true. So I left. And without meeting up with my father, bought another plane ticket home.

My father is young and reportedly handsome, only in his mid thirties, but I couldn't imagine him cheating on my adopted mom, Esme. She was caring, and loving, and everything a mother should be. It crushed me that he would betray her like that. Between harboring bad feelings from my last trip, to hearing that my dad was with you, I couldn't handle it. I got back on the plane, and returned to New Orleans. As far as I was concerned, I could wait well until thanksgiving before giving them another thought. I couldn't tell you how devastated I was, and how disappointed in my dad."

"Edward, no. You don't understand, I was hugging your father because he was so gracious towards me, and let me talk to him when I barely knew anyone else. I found out a few things about your family, but nothing else. I swear. It was only a small hug, and it was as if I was hugging my own dad!

And I think I remember you, standing in the middle of the crowd, staring at the spot I had just come from. Yes, I'm pretty sure it was you, now that I think back more clearly. I can't believe I had seen you before, and didn't even realize it!"

"Bella, stop there. I don't want you to think that I thought you did anything wrong. When I met you, I had no clue that you were the person my driver had seen. I only found out these past few days that it was actually you. My dad explained everything, there is certainly no reason for you to defend yourself."

Bella was relieved, because had she needed to, she would have proudly protected both hers and Carlisle's honor. Edward had to know that his father really was amazing, and that nothing that happened between them their first meeting should tarnish Carlisle's imagine.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just want you to know that your family is so much a part of me. I could never see them as anything but my own."

"I know that now Bella, it's just that after what my driver told me and what I heard you say as you left, I couldn't help but come to the worst conclusions. Not being able to see makes things so unclear for me sometimes. I guess you know that now, though?"

"Edward, I completely understand. Now I hate to pry, but what happened over Easter?"

"Well, before that, I guess I should tell you how I got into the family. I was very young when I last remember my parents, but I'm not exactly sure now. I lived in a beautiful mansion with my mom and dad. I didn't have any siblings, but with the lively, energetic parents I had, I was never bored or alone. I remember spending every moment of that last summer with them. They had just taken a week off of work, just so they could spend time at home with me.

My life seemed wonderful, from what I can remember. We had plenty of money, so we had most every luxury we could need. I guess you could say I was pretty spoiled, but I guess at the time I didn't know any better. Well, one day, we went down to a beach in La Push to just hang out and enjoy a family picnic. I ran off into the woods, trying to explore and play with the imaginary kingdom I had created for myself. My parents watched me happily from the shore, laughing and walking along the water. I must have run into the trees a little too deep, so I panicked and ran back to the sandy floor of the beach, but my parents were nowhere to be found. I ran around screaming, but I got no reply. I ran along the incoming tides, and tripped a few times along the way. I can remember by stomach twisting and clenching itself, I was so worried that I couldn't find them.

Suddenly, I saw two kids playing on the beach, about my age. They were building sand castles. I saw a man sitting on the beach as well. The boy next to her kept pulling at the girl's wet hair and knocking down her sand piles, but she didn't seem to mind. Besides their skin color, they seemed to practically be brother and sister. I don't remember much after that scene though.

I can vaguely remember myself running, spotting my parents off in the distance. I remember catching up to them, but my dad was very wet, like he had been swimming in the water. My mom hugged me as tightly as she could, saying they thought they had lost me. They told me to stay away from the water, that they had just come across a little girl who almost drowned. My mom called my dad 'the hero of the day'. I guess he saved the girl.

I hugged my dad, and jumped in his arm as we all got into the car…"

Edward started crying at this point. His cheeks turned flushed and upset, and the pain was evident in his tear filled eyes. Bella took his hand in both of hers, and she could fill her own eyes brimming with tears. It somehow hurt her, and she felt the pain Edward was feeling. She somehow knew what was coming next. And she knew what she would have to tell him. She couldn't bear to look at him, but she said, "Edward, please continue."

He wiped his face with his free hand, and was barely able to choke out that he and his parents got into a car accident on their way home. Coming from the beach, a car swerved and knocked them off the road. In the process, something jammed into the engine, and the front of the car caught into flames. He said that neither of his parents made it, and he came out with only a few scratches and bruises.

"When I woke in the hospital, who knows how much later, I screamed. I yelled that it was dark, and I couldn't see anything. Carlisle, by doctor, told me as calmly and sweetly as he could what happened to my parents, and that I had lost my eyesight in both eyes. I cried for what seemed like months. Carlisle brought me home to his family, and I lived with them. Emmett and Alice accepted me as their little brother immediately, and Esme was the most incredible woman I had ever met. Her motherly and loving touch brought me slowly back to health. It was hard for me to adjust to being almost completely blind, but my new family tried making it as painless as possible.

I grew to love them as my real family, and I was happy when Carlisle and Esme finally adopted me. But as soon as I hit my teenage years, it seemed like Emmett and Alice had moved on and married themselves into new lives. Since my parents died, I had trouble making friends and trusting people, and it felt like a part of me was moving out with them. Although they stayed close to town, it didn't feel the same with them gone.

My parents immediately saw the change in me, and when I was about to enter my freshman year of high school, they sent me to Lakes Academy to live with my aunt and uncle. They were not technically related to me, but since they were Esme's brother and his wife, I considered them family as well. Life was hard to adjust to, a new home, a new city, a new school.

I decided to re-invent myself. I had gotten into Lakes easily because of my fortune left to me by my parents, but I also had a strong talent in playing the classical piano, as well as a few other instruments. I got into Lakes on scholarship, and kept my money for myself. I got a limo, and a driver, and as you can probably tell, that attracted kids to me almost immediately. I was told how attractive I was by girls, and how I had a great body by guys. Although I missed my family very much back home, I still felt like they had abandoned me, and shipped me down here.

It was hard for me to talk to them, and eventually my calls and visits were few and far between. My aunt and uncle tried to tell me that I was being irrational, but I didn't want to hear it. I felt like life was unfair back home, so I considered my life in New Orleans my only home. I practically cut off ties with them until they called me about you. I think they hoped that you were their chance to get back into my life, and I in theirs. I'm sure that sounds like we both used you, me for a new experiment in a sense, to try to impress without all the rumors that happened, and my family as a link to bind us back together.

And Bella, I went home because I suddenly realized that all the things I thought separated us were just a part of life. I realized that Alice and Emmett left home not to abandon me, but because they found their soul mates.

Easter wasn't a big time in particular; it just opened old wounds I mentioned before. I left there feeling like they could never understand what I felt, because they weren't different like me. They tried to convince me to consider surgery, and moving back home for college, but I didn't want to hear any of it. I was so used to living independently, that I thought they considered me that small, blind, child I once was. I see now that they just wanted the best for me, and this trip home confirmed that.

Alice wasn't actually mad at you when you called; it was me she was pissed at. I had just gotten through yelling at Carlisle for what I thought was a cheating scandal, when he explained that it was none other than you who he had been hugging. I felt embarrassed, ashamed, and a million different horrible emotions. Alice and Emmett were appalled at my accusations, and Alice probably thought that you should have told me how you met my dad, just so we could have avoided the whole ordeal.

I know it sounds like my family is insane, and that we are selfish jerks for using you the way we did, but I thought it was important to know the truth, the whole truth….and I left because I realized I shouldn't have used you. I think I love you Bella, and I didn't know how to tell you that. I would say it was love at first sight, but I think I fell in love with you, for the real you. My family gave me these high expectations of this beyond incredible girl, and it shocked me that you lived up to all that they said. I was grateful for you, but scared that I wouldn't be the kind of man you needed. I left you here without explanation because I was a coward, I'll own up to that. But I needed you to know everything, every last part of me. I needed you to know, that I am, heart and soul, Isabella Swan, completely and totally yours.


	31. On Fire

Welcome to the Big Easy

Chapter 31

On Fire

"On Fire" -Switchfoot

Bella sat there, stunned and amazed. No sweeter words have ever been expressed to her in her entire life. She thought about all he had said.

She realized that what Emmett and Alice said all made sense. She saw where Alice did seem to have a reason to be upset with her, and Emmett, well, he had just been great warning her what exactly Edward would be discussing with her ahead of time.

She was so glad Edward had told her about his family, she knew that was hard for him to think about such painful memories, much less voice them out loud. She knew that he would never forget what happened, but she hoped more than anything that could help ease the pain.

But she was practically blindsided when he said how much he truly cared for her. Her heart swelled, and she felt the overwhelming need to be in his arms. The table seemed to keep them worlds apart.

She got up from the table, silently moving over to where Edward was sitting. No one was left in the restaurant; the remaining people had left once they cleared Bella and Edward's plates. Edward's uncle knew the owner, so he trusted Edward to lock up when they were done.

She slowly put one of her legs over him, and positioned herself comfortably on his lap. She was straddling him, with both her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands, still limp at his sides, were obviously spent and lost after giving such a long and emotional explanation. She took his arms and put them on her sides.

Edward, eyes closed, began moving his hands up and down her sides pulling and holding parts of the soft fabric as he went. He moved slowly from her dress to her arms and back, earning a soft moan from Bella. His eyes immediately opened and Bella could have sworn he could see straight into her soul.

"I can't see you Bella, but I wish I could. More than I've wanted to see anything in my life."

Bella stared into his emerald eyes, trying to figure out how to word how she was feeling right then. She couldn't speak, so she took a deep breath and leaned further into Edward, kissing him lightly on the forehead, then to each cheek, and finally his nose. Edward let out an unsteady breath, and moved his hands until they were on either side of her face. He closed his eyes, and leaned in, closing the small gap between them.

Bella reveled at the feeling of his soft, comforting lips. Edward obviously new at this was hesitant to move at first. They sat, lips pressed together so tight that it seemed neither person would ever want to back away.

"Don't think about it Edward. Do what feels natural. You can't do anything wrong." Said Bella, stroking a few strands of hair from his face.

"I don't want to do this wrong. I want this to be the most romantic, perfect moment. I'm just scared I'll mess up."

"Edward, stop that, right now. You could never do anything wrong with me. Every touch from you sends shivers down my spine. Your lips feel more amazing than words can describe. I'm no pro at this either, so we can learn together. Please, never think you are not good enough for me, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you…"

And that was all Edward needed. He pulled Bella as close as he could, and pressed his lips to hers as gently as he could. He moved his head and slowly let his tongue graze Bella's bottom lip. She opened her mouth, allowing Edward entrance. He took it, and deepened their kiss.

A thousand emotions ran through Bella's mind. She couldn't focus on just one, the way Edward was pressed against her felt so right, it was as if his lips had been formed just for hers. Their breaths mingled together and she felt herself getting lost in their almost silent sighs.

She roamed her hands down his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the first two buttons as she went. Edward, deepening the kiss even more, moved his hands slowly down Bella's hips until he reached Bella's thigh, rubbing small circles with his fingers as he went. Bella moaned for the second time into his mouth, enjoying every touch of Edward's.

She finished unbuttoning Edward's shirt until it was completely open. She broke from Edward's lips, only to move hers down his jaw until she reached his neck. She sucked a little, and then moved further down. Edward kept whispering, "Bella, my sweet Bella" over and over into her hair.

Finally she sat back a little, causing friction on Edward's lap. This time he was the one to let out the sexiest sound Bella had ever heard. She moved again, getting the same reaction out of him. She smirked, feeling quite proud that she could make Edward do that.

Then she looked at his exposed chest, and she couldn't help but run her hands across it. She felt like Edward, using his hands to memorize every inch of their skin. She could tell It wasn't as smooth or as toned as Jacob's had been, but it didn't have to be. She saw that Edward was breathtaking just as he was.

Edward put his hands out, finding her face, and pulled Bella back to his mouth quickly. His kiss was rough, passionate, like every emotion he had been feeling thrust into this one moment. Bella ran her hands up and down Edward's chest, familiarizing herself with the foreign planes. Edward ran his hands through her hair, down her back, on her legs…he seemed to be everywhere at once.

He stopped suddenly, but for only a moment, so that they could both catch their breath. He moved his lips to her temple, and to her chin, and finally to a spot on her neck that made every cell in her body scream for more.

She arched her back, and dug her nails into Edward's back. She felt him smile beneath her, and she couldn't help but smile herself. She felt more amazing than she ever had before. Although she kissed Jake, and it was definitely nothing to complain about, she felt something totally different with Edward. These kissed weren't full of lust of intensity. These kisses were deliberate and loving, and she knew that came from a connection deeper than the one she and Jake ever had.

Edward felt so good; she could feel that in every fiber of her being. Her heart was full, and completely content. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else.

"I love you" she whispered into Edward's ear.

He pulled back from her neck and put his soft forehead to hers. "Bella, I love you too. More than you will ever know."

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, for what felt like hours. She leaned her face down and gave him one last lingering kiss on his mouth before she pulled back to check her phone for the time. It was already 10:30.

She also saw that Alice had texted her. She closed her phone, deciding she would read what she sent later. She stepped off Edward's lap, even though she knew neither one of them wanted it. She took his hand and helped him up. They pushed the chairs into the table and locked the door behind them.

They got into her car, and drove back to the apartment. There was a comfortable silence in the car. Edward was humming a beautiful song out loud, holding Bella's hand and massaging it with his thumb. She smiled, feeling like she was on cloud nine. She would have turned on the radio, but having Edward hum to her was a million times hotter.

She focused on the road when suddenly she remembered something. Edward's parent's car accident! She couldn't believe she had forgotten to tell him when he told her about the beach. She held her tongue though; she didn't want to ruin the moment.

She thought of how she should tell him, because she knew no way would be easy. She didn't want to hurt him, or rub it in his face that her luck was better than his. She just wanted to be honest with him, just as he had been with her.

When they got into the building and up the elevator, Bella invited Edward into her room. He smirked, thinking she had other plans for them. She stared at him, studying his face, because she didn't want to move that happy look from him, ever. But she knew she had to tell him what she knew, even if it brought up the old wounds once again.

"Come sit down, Edward, and I'll get us some cokes." Said Bella, wanting to get comfortable before she started the discussion again.

"Hurry Love," said Edward, sitting down on the far side of her couch.

She grabbed the cokes and a bag of cookies, and made her way next to him. She placed it all on the coffee table, and brought her hands back into her lap. Edward must have sensed her uneasiness, because he leaned over and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder, reveling in his scent.

"Bella, what's wrong. Why don't you seem happy?"

"Well," said Bella hesitantly, "I actually have something else I wanted to tell you. It's about your parents."

Edward took in a sharp breath, but she decided to continued anyway. "You know how you said that you passed a girl and boy on the beach while you were trying to find your parents? Well, I think that was me and my friend, Jacob. I saw a picture in my room of a small boy and I playing in the sand, and my dad told me the story behind it. His story matched yours almost perfectly."

She felt every muscle in his body tense, and he kissed him on the lips before she continued. He seemed to relax a little, so she began again,

"Well, my dad that I had gotten into the water, and in a split second, I had gone under. Your dad, it seems, was there just at the right moment to pull me out. My dad said that he never got the chance to give your parents the thanks they deserved. I'm so sorry they passed away, I just can't imagine what that must feel like."

"Isn't it incredible?" Edward said, his voice perfectly steady.

"What do you mean?" said Bella, staring up into his face, confused.

"That you are here because of a chance accident when you and I were only kids. Maybe it's fate, like my dad saving you years ago so that years later, when we are seniors in high school, means that my parents actually knew we would be together. It's like their angels are watching over us. Thank you for telling me Bella, it almost seems like you telling me this, is like my parents giving me approval of you…"

My eyes were wet for the second time tonight. I couldn't believe out of such a random story to me, he found such deep, beautiful meaning. He leaned down to me face, and wiped the tears with his fingers, kissing each spot they fell."

"Bella, please stop crying. I'm not sad anymore. Finally talking about the accident again has somehow brought me some peace of mind. It's like I had been hiding behind the story, like it was something to be ashamed of. But because of you, I see it as something that has made me stronger. Without it, I probably never would have met you."

And Edward kissed Bella again, holding onto her as if she would disappear if he let go. He pulled Bella's hand and kissed it softly, before bringing it slowly to rest on his heart.

"Bella, I may not be able to see, or take care of myself as well as other people, or even have a normal family for you to be a part of, but I do have this heart. And it seems it's the only normal things about me. And Bella, my love, it is yours."


	32. Recap

Welcome to the Big Easy

Chapter 32

Recap

Dear Journal,

OH. MY. GOD. These past few days with Edward have been the best in my life. Everything is perfect, absolutely perfect. I got out of school the other day, only to find Alice waiting for me, not Edward like he said he would be. She brought me home and got me ready to go out with Edward.

She put me in this silky dress and adorable flats (I am sure she realized I couldn't handle heels, thank god) and did my hair and make-up. I thought she was going through a lot of trouble on my outer appearance, since I was going out with a guy it would be wasted on, but I guess she really just wanted to play dress up Bella. And I was pretty thankful for it, because she really did a good job. I didn't think I had looked that good, like ever.

Edward came to pick me up, looking sexy as hell. I wasn't sure how someone who couldn't see could make himself look as wonderful as he did. I wonder if Alice had helped him out there as well, but I didn't ask. I couldn't bear the thought of ever hurting his feelings, especially about his sight. We walked outside, and I saw that he had gotten my CR-V brought down. I was ecstatic!

He rented out Isabella's pizza for the two of us, and we literally talked about practically everything. We mostly talked about his parent's accident, him thinking I was having an affair with his dad, reasons why he left, his childhood, etc. We both completely cleared the air, and both let our true feelings show.

I don't know if I meant to, but I got lost in the night and told him "I love you." And I knew without a doubt that I loved him, I just wasn't sure he felt the same way yet.

I was so blissfully happy though when he almost immediately told me the same three words back, and our dinner ended perfectly. I gave him his first kiss, contrary to what the whole school thinks, and I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it, because when we got back to my apartment, he kissed me again and again, telling me how I was his and how he couldn't be luckier to have me.

I have to admit, I like all this attention. Growing up, despite Renee's motherly love of course, I never found love like kind Edward has for me. He gently kissed my hand, and held it to his heart, telling me that it was his. The tears that had flowed through much of the night came back, and I had to keep reassuring him that they were tears of complete joy.

We spent the rest of the night together, sleeping in each other's arms. We woke up for school, parted on to get dressed, then met back to go to school together.

Since Edward had my car brought to me, we really didn't need the limo anymore. I loved being able to drive Edward. He kept telling me that he thought the roles in our relationship were flipped around, but I told him I didn't care. I really don't, I love our relationship just the way it is.

Alice was still in town, but we didn't see her the rest of the week. We were both busy with school. I don't understand how Edward was able to miss so much school, but being the talented guy he is, had no trouble readjusting to his schedule. He recorded his classes, so he could listen to them at home, and I guess he got some friends to record them for him while he was gone, because he listened to them a lot in the evenings.

He always came to my place for dinner. I pretty much always got take-out. Cooking and high school didn't go well together. Edward didn't complain, so I didn't mind ordering. Alice did call Friday after school though, and asked me if I could go shopping with her Saturday. She didn't say what for, but Alice didn't need a special occasion to shop.

Since Edward kept me occupied after school and I had Jess and Angela to talk to at school and what little time I wasn't with Edward after school, it left me no time to talk to my family, or for that matter, Jake. I felt bad, even horrible, for leaving him in the dark. He probably hated me right now, but I needed to give us that separation.

He sent me numerous emails, and texts, and even called once or twice, but I never responded. I hoped he would get the idea that I was busy, so when I did decide to call him, the romance we had may have died down for him too.

It was wishful thinking though, because Jake had said he loved me, and tried giving me his mother's jewelry as a sign of his love. I guess I should have known then, when I didn't return his love, that we actually weren't meant to be. Jake would be an awesome friend, I hoped to talk to him soon, but I needed some more time first. I had no idea how I was going to tell him about Jacob. And my dad certainly didn't need to know that I had another boyfriend yet, and I'm pretty sure Jacob would go out of his way to let Charlie know…

Edward doesn't know about Jacob either. I've stayed far away from my home life. All Edward knows is that I used to live with just my mom, until she and Phil went off for what I considered, an "extended vacation". He was nice enough not to pry, so I didn't tell him much more than that. He was curious about why I was in Forks though, and so I told him about leaving Renee to live with my dad. He figured out from there that that was how I met his family, and I obviously already knew his dad from the airport. I was careful to never bring _that_ up again.

It is Saturday morning now, and Edward is snoring quite loudly next door. We decided that the door between us was more of an inconvenience, so we propped it open. So it stays like that now, at all times. It's like we practically live together, other than us having separate beds. I like our new found comfort together. It feels right…

We don't really try to act like a couple at school though. I sit with my friends, and he hangs out with his. It's not that we don't want everyone to know, we just don't want it to draw attention to us. That's one more thing we seem to have in common. We like to keep our personal things, well, personal. And I hate to say that Edward has a certain "image", but in all honesty, he does. And I don't want to tarnish his reputation even more, because since people do know we live in the same apartment complex, I don't want people assuming we're sleeping together too. Edward has had enough grief in that department already.

I told Angela and Jessica everything though, and they don't understand why we just don't come out about it. I explained that we don't mind the separation sometimes, and I would probably never get to talk to them with Edward constantly playing with my hair or kissing my cheek. They giggled, and agreed, they like having my full attention much more.

Well, Alice just sent me a text, and said she was on her way. I will write later, when I have more to report. Edward made me promise to wake him when I left, so I need to hurry and do that before the Pixie arrives. Who knows what kind of reaction she'll have to us kissing…

Until next time…


End file.
